A Different Kind of Pirate Story
by shdw dncr
Summary: The narrator, a normal, highschool senior, finds herself in the world of One Piece. She knows all there is to know about this world but there's one problem: She's got amnesia! Follow her as she explores, makes new friends, and has wild adventures.
1. The Odd Transition

_A.N.: I really had fun writing this story. I've been trying to work on something like this ever since I first read Shonen Jump, which was like...2005...06...whenever the first issue came out. I got such a kick when I discovered FF about three years ago and then I really REALLY wanted to write something. Just as a disclaimer note now--I will be using the characters and the actual conversations that the author wrote for One Piece...eventually...once I've got the manga story-line going. Okay, intro over. Enjoy!_

* * *

I growled lowly as I glared at the three guys jabbering away to beat the band when they should be working.

"Come on, you guys," I snapped. "Work harder than your mouths."

There are seven of us that work in the kitchen at our school, and these three are inseparable pals. It isn't easy being the head student worker, but, then again, I'm not chopped liver.

"Final warning. I'm separating you three for the rest of the semester if you keep it up."

Michael, the tallest and middle of the three, saluted me like he always does. "Sorry, Janeen, it won't happen again."

I raised an eyebrow as I stared at him. "It better not." I had to watch them for a while as Erik stacked the incoming trays and readied them for Michael who took the stack and washed them all with the powerful sprayer and gave them to Zak, the newest addition to the kitchen workforce, who organized them in a rack to be sent into the dishwasher for deep cleansing and sanitation. Once cleaned, they get pulled out by one of us on the "clean side" as we call it, allowed to air dry, and put aside for later use.

I sighed and shook my head, tightening my ponytail out of habit. I fixed my cap and turned back to my work. I allowed my mind to wander as I gathered up the silverware to put into serving containers. I'm not a real big talker, so none of them, except my brother, really know that much about me or what I like. Erik kind of knows because he's known me for three years, but he doesn't know everything. For instance, I'm a manga freak. I literally mean "freak." I may not know every manga or anime out there, but the ones I do know and love, I know practically everything about. For example, do you know Monkey D. Luffy's age or birthday? I do: 17 and May 5th. Photographic memory also adds to my talents. I also have what I call "photographic imagery," which means that I think in motion picture. Scientists just call it "picture thinking"…stupid asses who can't think of any cool names to give it…Anyway, it's really cool for remembering stuff, but a pain in the butt when I try to convert my stories to words.

"Janeen!" I heard one of the lunch ladies call, "We need silverware over here!"

I automatically grabbed the full containers of forks, spoons and knives. "Coming!" I yelled back, whipping around.

"Look out!" someone exclaimed too late.

In my carelessness, I ran right into a big steel pan that one of the volunteer parents was carrying at eye level to dodge a student worker's head. The stiff brim of my hat rammed backwards into my head and somewhere between there and the floor, I lost consciousness.

When I came to, everything was dark and I could barely move. It was also very cold…and wet? My eyes burst open only to be welcomed by a blast of cold, stinging water. By this time, I had realized that I was underwater, so I kicked towards the direction I thought was up. My head broke the surface and I took in a large gasp of air and coughed up the water I inadvertently swallowed. I turned round and round, trying to figure out where in the world I was.

Floating all around me were splinters of wood of all sizes and not ten feet away from me was…a mast? I swam a little closer. It was a mast. It was huge. At one end of it was a flag…or at least what was left of one. It was light blue and in dark print I could only make out three letters: M A R. The rest of the flag was torn to shreds and floating all over the place.

"Wha…what happened?" I wondered out loud, looking all around.

Movement caught my eye. It was hard to judge the distance because of the constant swelling of the water, but it was a good swim away that there was a man on a floating board.

"Hey!!" I called to him with a huge wave of my arm. When he didn't respond, I started swimming to him.

I was about halfway to him when he came to and shouted at me, "No! Don't come near! There's a strong undercur—"

I didn't realize what he was saying until, without warning, I got sucked underwater. I fought hard against the current, but it was too strong and I got pulled farther and farther away and down. At least, I thought it was down, but I was spinning helplessly, so it was hard to tell. I didn't see the huge rock until it was too late and my world went dark…again.

* * * *

I don't know how much time passed before I semi-regained consciousness. My brain was awake, but the rest of me wasn't. I couldn't even open my eyes. All I knew was that I was freezing, soaked to the bone, and had a massive headache.

Somewhere off in the distance I heard a cry of "Man Overboard!" and the splash of something hitting the water. It came to my body very quickly. I felt a hand grip just below my ribcage and another around my right ear—right below where my headache was.

"Are you alright?" came the distant and stupid question.

No, my brain replied, I am not alright. This is like asking a fully conscious person "Are you dead?". Just get me outta here, knucklehead.

"She's unconscious!" the same speaker yelled.

No shit, Sherlock.

"She's hurt bad, too!"

Double no shit, my brain thought.

I felt him swim with me braced facing his chest. My head lolled from side to side on his shoulder and one eye opened slowly, followed by the other halfway.

It was very dark out except for one beam of light from behind me, the direction my rescuer was swimming.

I turned my head slowly and my foggy brain could only take in two things before losing consciousness again: my rescuer was blonde and we were heading for a ship called Baratie.

* * *

_I would really like at least a few reviews before I publish my next chapter, so, please!! Tell me what you think! Thanks a lot and 'til next time._


	2. Why, Hello, GoodLookin'

_A.N. Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy my second chapter! ^^_

My eyes opened a crack and immediately shut themselves again, blinded by the light streaming through the window on the other side of the room.

Wait…window?

My left hand slowly went up to my face to shield my eyes from the expected onslaught of brightness. I heard a door open and close with footsteps to my far right as I struggled to sit up.

The owner of the footfalls was at my side quickly and held my shoulders as I swayed.

"Careful, you were in pretty rough shape last night."

I started as I recognized the voice as my mysterious savior. My hand stayed on my bandaged head and when I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but stare. He was gorgeous! His golden blonde hair reached the middle of his ears and curled slightly at the ends. It was parted over his right eye, a rich black in color. His skin wasn't pale, but he wasn't exactly tanned, either. His hold on my shoulders was strong and sure; so steady that I was sure I couldn't move an inch even if I wanted to. The last thing I noticed, which I really didn't care about at the moment, but I noticed nonetheless, was that his eyebrows made funny little curly-q's at the end of them.

It took me a while to realize it, but for the same amount of time I was staring at him, he was staring at me and in my eyes.

I blinked once, slowly. "Uh…"

"Oh," his eyes widened as he released me. "Sorry," he said with a repentant and handsome smile. "My name's Sanji."

I opened my mouth to respond with mine, but my mind drew a blank. I closed it again and blinked a few times, touching my head lightly and trying to recall my name.

Sanji looked at me oddly for a few seconds. "You don't remember?"

I racked my brain again and again. I finally shook my head.

He sighed. "We were afraid of that…"

I looked up. "We?" I looked around the room.

It was quite simple. The bed I was in was directly opposite the door and window. There was a small, simple little dresser to my right with a mirror and a small box on it. A bowl was on a stand next to it with a silver pitcher, a bar of soap, and a shaving razor. To my left was a wood desk and a chair with a book and a reading lamp on the desk.

"Where am I?"

Sanji gave a devious smile. "My room."

My eyes widened and I flushed, looking down at myself for the first time. Instead of my camouflage cargo pants and black v-neck shirt I remember wearing, I was only wearing a very long white drop-sleeve shirt. With an "EEP!" I flushed brighter and clutched the sheets to me, staring at him with huge eyes.

Sanji threw back his head, laughing. He could barely stop himself to say anything to me. Eventually he calmed down.

"Don't worry," he said, with a chuckle, "Chef Zeff took care of you. Crap-geezer's too old to do much of anything to anyone anymore."

Wait a minute. Baratie? Sanji? Chef Zeff? Why does that seem familiar?

"What's wrong?"

"Hm?" I blinked, brought back to reality. I must have been staring at him unintentionally because he was looking oddly at me again. "We…" I looked away, out the window at the unending water. "We're on the Baratie?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

I didn't answer right away but just shook my head. I stared out the window for a bit longer before commenting, "It was on the ship…"

We both jumped when a coarse and loud voice called outside.

"SANJI!! GET OUT HERE!"

Sanji turned towards the door with a scowl. "I'M BUSY, PATTY!!"

"YOU'RE ON DUTY!!"

Sanji sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Sorry, that was Patty. I'm supposed to be serving customers, but I snuck down to see if you were awake yet."

"Why are you a waiter if you're the Sous Chef?" I asked, not looking at him.

"What the--? How did you know that?"

My eyebrows creased in thought as my eyes searched the water for an unseen answer. "…I don't know…"

"NOW, SANJI!!"

He jumped up and snarled, "I'M COMING!" He looked down at me softly. "You're welcome to walk around as soon as you feel ready." He waited a second for a reply before grabbing the box off the dresser, putting it in his pocket, and heading for the door.

"Neen."

Sanji turned around, his hand on the knob. "What?"

"Neen," I repeated, looking at him. "My name's Neen."

I didn't know where it came from, but I was sure I had been called that at some point or another.

Sanji's face broke into a smile. "Okay, Neen." He opened the door, looked out, and then back at me. "Don't look at the other chefs for too long, okay?" He pointed at his head and winked. "You'll hurt yourself again."

I couldn't help but smile and give a little giggle.

He smiled again and headed out, letting the door swing closed behind him.

I watched the door for a little bit before looking out the window. I smiled again. Sanji was wearing a suit, and, boy, did he look good in it.

* * *

_You guys know the drill: press the button and submit a review for me! luv ya~shdw dncr_


	3. New Lifestyle

_I am soooo sorry. Just for the record, I didn't forget. I just didn't have time. Inbetween semesters is not a good time to start a story. ^^' Yeah... Oh! Trivia tidbit for you: The first Shonen Jump released was January 2003. 03!! I was sooo surprised when I dug it out. All I could do was stare at it. Oh, sorry, rambling. Enjoy my third chapter!_

* * *

I had changed into my clothes which I found at the foot of the bed, completely dry. Well, my shoes were still a bit wet, but I didn't mind going barefoot for a while. I folded the shirt and laid it neatly on the bed which I had already made. The next task on my agenda was finding a brush or a comb for my hair. The top of my head was pretty good considering I had a headband of bandages around it. It was the rest of my hair that I had to worry about, and believe me—It. Was. A. Nightmare. There is no other way to describe _combing_ waist-length hair. I may be primarily blonde but my hair is not thin. I hoped to GOD that Sanji wouldn't mind me using his comb. I didn't think he would, but I still hoped and after I was done, I got rid of all the evidence by tossing my knots and broken hairs into the sea…or…as close as I could get. That window was deceptive. From the bed, the ocean doesn't seem that far away, but as soon as you get out the door, you discover that you're on the third story, staring down at the rest of the ship. Now that's disorientating. I wasn't sure if the knots made it down into the water or not; I just kind of let them go and let the wind take them down.

* * *

I leaned on the railing after disposing of the evidence and watched the waves. You never would have thought that I was fished out of there just the night before.

"You're looking better."

I gasped and jumped a little, whipping around, and immediately regretted it because my head swam circles and the world swayed back and forth…at the same time. I gave a small moan, touching my head, and peeked at the speaker.

He was taller than me, but seemed about the same height as Sanji. He was must likely late-fourties, probably a little older because of his deep crow's feet and other wrinkles. Despite his age, he seemed in very good shape. He held himself very upright and his extremely tall chef's hat made him seem even taller. In his hands he held a platter with a plate of steaming food and a glass of wine. His dark blonde hair stuck out under his hat and his long moustache was split into two sides and braided, tied off at the ends with small pieces of red cloth.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but Sanji was all aglow so I assumed you were awake."

I shook my head slowly and gripped the railing behind me. "I-I'm doing okay…I mean, I've had better days." I managed a small smile.

"I'm sure you have," he nodded, "and I'm sure you're hungry. Let's go inside." He motioned back to Sanji's room.

I nodded, went over and opened the door for him, and followed him in. I sat down on the bed and let him place the platter in front of me on the bed. I murmured a small "Thank you" and watched him pull up the chair from the desk next to the bed and sat down. I picked up my fork and spun it in my fingers, staring down at the food on my plate. It looked like a fish fillet over rice with some sort of sauce over it. By the smell, I thought it was some sort of mix between soy and Worcestershire sauce. I had no idea what type of fish it was, though.

"So…you're Chef Zeff, I take it?" I asked, cutting off a small piece of fish and a little rice, putting it delicately in my mouth.

"Yes, I am," Zeff replied, not batting an eye. "Sanji talking about me again?"

I chewed slowly, choosing my words carefully. The fish was very juicy. I thought I recognized some of the flavors that my tongue was picking up—lemon juice, for one—but there were quite a few that eluded me. It was a good combination of flavors, though. I swallowed and reached for the wine glass.

"Yeah, he mentioned you," I commented finally, picking the glass up. "I just figured it was you because of the hat."

I took a small sip of the wine. It was very sweet and reminded me of something, but I wasn't quite sure what…I was sure I would figure it out later…

Zeff looked at me questioningly. "My hat?"

I took another sip with a nod. "Mhm, the hat. It just gives the "boss" impression," I said, using the hand without the wine glass to make the quotes. I continued eating while he watched silently. I was almost finished before Zeff asked another question.

"What exactly happened to you that led to your ending up here?" He leaned back in the chair like he was settling in for a massive story that would take forever to tell.

I chewed and swallowed my last bite in heavy thought. What exactly _did_ happen? "Well," I began, trying to reform in my swiss-cheese brain last night's events. I took a breath and opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I didn't know what happened. I closed my mouth again and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples lightly to concentrate. "Ha-hang on…" I murmured weakly.

"Take your time," Zeff grunted.

Concentrating was making my head hurt, so I relaxed and sat straight with my eyes closed. My mind started to wander and images floated back and forth in front of my eyes.

"There…there was a ship…Everything's dark…Wind…Rain…" I jumped slightly at a lightning bolt, but I was so caught in the memory that I didn't open my eyes. "The mast…It's going down…Yelling…Shouting…all around…I-I have to get away…No, there's nowhere to…nowhere to…" I jumped again as I felt Zeff's hand close over my shoulder. I looked at him in surprise.

"Calm down, kid," he said, his eyes on my arms.

I looked down. I had been gripping my arms. Tightly. So tight that my nails were digging into my skin. I released my arms and hugged my knees to my chest. "A storm wrecked the ship…" I murmured, watching him sit down again. Nothing was said for a few minutes until something dawned on me out of the blue: I…in a guy's room…only one bed…alone…with- "Where did Sanji sleep?" I tentatively asked, hoping the flush in my cheeks wasn't noticeable.

Zeff chuckled. "He willingly gave up his room to go below deck where the others sleep," he said to my relief. He stood up with a small grunt. "He rarely uses that bed anyway…" He put the chair back and came back to the bed for the platter which, after swallowing the last bit of wine, I put the glass back on.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome, miss—"

"Janeen," I said suddenly, not quite sure where that came from.

"Yes," he nodded, "you're welcome." He turned to leave.

"Um, hey," I said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "I was thinking and, um, since I don't really know what to do with myself, aaand Sanji's the assistant chef so he really shouldn't be—"

"The point?" Zeff asked gruffly, waiting at the door.

"Ah, well, since you've done so much for me, I thought maybe I could stay and, well, "earn my keep," so to speak?" I finished, hopeful.

He thought for a second, looking me over. For the first time, my eyes strayed to his lower half and noticed his right leg, or rather, what was left of it—from his knee on down was a peg leg.

"Sure," he said unexpectantly, "once it's not too busy and you're feeling up to it, I'm sure Sanji wouldn't mind giving you a run-through."

I beamed. "Great! Thank you! Also, um…" I noticeably glanced down at his leg, "…May I ask…what happened…?"

Zeff only snorted. "You may ask." With that, he turned and left.

I stayed on the bed, confusedly blinking. Soon, however, I jumped up with a shout for joy. I had a job—the second positive thing to happen to me in one morning.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! You all know what to do! lots of love and sincerest apologies for absence of time~shdw dncr_


	4. Are you being served?

_Enjoy peoples!_

* * *

I searched my many pockets for some type of hair band and found three: one scrunchie and two elastic bands, all black. I was fairly happy with this discovery, after all, I would not have known what to do with my hair otherwise. I braided my hair because it's simple, looks nice, and it was tight, so I knew it wouldn't come out. After putting my shoes on, I looked at myself in the mirror and puffed my cheeks crossly. The bandages looked dumb but I didn't want to take them off because I didn't know how badly I was hurt. I just sighed and turned to go. I would have to tell Sanji that my name was Ja-neen instead of just Neen. Neen felt more like a nickname that someone gave me but I couldn't remember who or when. Frustrating...

I blinked. I was at the railing staring down at the lower decks and into the ocean. I turned around and looked back at the door. Did I even open it?

"Must have…" I murmured to myself then shook my head. "…Must have blanked for a second…"

I looked around, trying to figure out where to go. Sanji's door opened to the stern of the ship—I knew this because there was this great, big wooden tail for a rudder attached to the two lower decks. Facing his door, there was a stairway down to the second level behind me and to the right. The deck curled all the way around this level in a circle with only one other door into another cabin. I guessed it was Zeff's because, well, who else would have a cabin above deck?

I went down the stairs to the second level. I looked into the window next to the only door on this deck. There wasn't a light on, but there were all sorts of boxes, crates, and barrels, so I imagined it was the storage room. I looked around some more. The stairway going down to the first level was near the fish head that acted as the bow of the ship. I had to admit that I had no clue where I was going. I was about to turn around and go back when I heard a door open below me.

"Neen!"

I looked down to see Sanji's face smiling up at me. Before I could say anything, he bounded up the stairs and gave me a great big hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay! I would have missed you sooooo much!"

"Aack…Sanji…" I coughed, "…can't…breathe…"

"Oh, sorry!" He released me with a repentant and adoring smile and took my hand. "Come on! I'm in charge of teaching you!" He was already leading me back down the stairs, nearly yanking my arm off.

"Sanji," I said, speeding up to keep up with him, "I remembered my name. It's Janeen."

He stopped at the bottom and beamed at me. "Janeen! It's a beautiful name—a heavenly name!" He went down on one knee, still holding my hand, and looked up at me, his eyes sparkling. "It's as if the moon has heard my prayers and sent down its most beautiful angel to me to be with me and show me true happiness." He gently kissed my hand. "I am eternally grateful for this perfect, heavenly gift."

I blushed pleasurably and looked away. "Sanji…you're embarrassing me…"

He got up, his eyes still shining bright. "Of course, my modest angel. Let's go and I will teach you what we do here." He kept his hold on my hand and led me through the door he just came out of, going right into the kitchen.

Once inside, my eyes popped and wandered around the room in awe. The kitchen was huge! There were nearly twenty cooks, all making different dishes. I saw delicious appetizers, and a few entrées grouped together on a counter in the middle of the room. The air was filled with tantalizing smells and the sounds of sizzling food and clinking knives.

"Here, put this on."

I looked back at Sanji who was holding out a white apron. I took it and tied it around my waist.

"It's just so the customers know that you're part of the staff," he said with a smile, handing me a notepad and pencil. "Now, all the current orders are in, so you don't need this right now, but you can help me take out the completed dishes."

I nodded, putting them in one of my apron pockets and following him to where the platters were.

"Now, the tables are in circles around the dining hall and mentally numbered by us," he said, loading up a platter with five appetizers and somehow making all of them fit without crushing each other or slipping off. "Starting at the main entrance and going to the left are one through twelve and from the entrance going right are thirteen to twenty-four." He started loading a second tray with appetizers from another group. "There's an inner circle and just going left all the way around is A to H—eight tables."

"One to twelve, thirteen to twenty-four, and A to H," I repeated with a nod. "But, how do I know the difference between twelve and twenty-four if I don't want to count that far?"

"There's a back one-door entrance dividing the tables so you can do the same as from the front but just counting backwards." He handed me the five-plate tray and took the other with four up for himself, holding it next to his ear, balanced only on his fingertips.

I looked at him and tried to do the same but the platter swayed uneasily and he caught it with his free hand, not even jostling any of our plates the slightest.

"It just takes practice." He gave an encouraging smile. "You can hold the edge with your left hand until you're comfortable."

I nodded and glanced at the cooks. A few of them were murmuring to their neighbors, looking up at me from time to time. Then I noticed that quite a few of them had scars and a bunch of them had some sort of tattoo peeking out from under their clothes.

Sanji nudged me with a loving gleam in his eye. "Don't mind them. They just haven't seen one of your loveliness before." He motioned to the door and I followed him, balancing my platter carefully as we went. "You have table thirteen right now. The plate closest to you is the plate of the lady closest to the main door. Then, go clockwise with the plates and around the table to the next lady, serving all of them first, then continue with the gentlemen," he said, holding the door for me.

I only nodded, concentrating on keeping my platter in check. I froze upon entering the dining hall. The kitchen door opened in between tables eighteen and nineteen (I could tell because of our location compared to the main doors), so I had no problem finding table thirteen. I was amazed by the people's dress. When Sanji said "gentlemen," he _meant_ it. The men were all wearing suits, tuxes, and there were a few Marines I guessed by their military-type suits. There may have been a few casual dressers, but the formal outnumbered them. The formal women all had their hair up nice and were wearing evening gowns. I looked over at Sanji who was serving table twelve with a smile and casually talking with them. I thought that I saw his show particular favor to the woman of the four at the table, but just shook my head. I took a deep breath and put on a smile, going up to thirteen. I placed the first plate and started going around, just like Sanji told me.

"Hello! How are we today?" I asked pleasantly.

One of the men looked at me, surprised. "We are doing just fine, but, it seems that—," he pointed to his head, "—you've run into a little accident."

I chuckled. "Yes, you could kind of say that."

Another man at the table spoke up, "I've never seen you before. Have you been working here long?"

I laid down the last plate and took a small step back. "Oh, just since this morning. It's a new, exciting experience for me."

He grinned, picking up his wine glass. "Well, you would never know. You seem very comfortable with yourself." He took a drink very casually.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Now, if anyone needs anything, just call for me."

I headed back to the kitchen with my empty platter. Sanji was waiting for me just inside the door with his tray under one arm and a lit cigarette in the other hand. He grinned at me, ignoring the noise from the rest of the room.

"So…it's a 'new and exciting experience,' huh?"

I smirked back, leaning against the wall. "Yeah…" I was curious where this was going.

He leaned his hand against the wall behind me, his face inches from mine. "Just how 'exciting' is it?" he asked, breathing softly on my face.

I ignored the smoke and leaned forward, closing the gap partway. "I don't know." I batted my eyelashes, gazing up at him through them with the smile still on my face. "How exciting do you want it to be?"

I thought I saw him blush slightly as he leaned in. Just then, a big figure came up behind Sanji and whacked him across the right side of his head.

Hard.

I winced at the impact that made Sanji lose both his cigarette and platter.

The guy's voice boomed, "Damn it all, Sanji! I'm gunna kill ya if ya don't—,"

Apparently Sanji lost his cool, too, because he grabbed the guy's shirt firmly and glared darkly at him. "Whom…are you going to kill…Patty?"

I gingerly bent over and picked up his tray, also mushing his cigarette out and flicking it in the garbage. I tucked the tray under my arm with mine and looked at Patty for the first time.

Patty was a big dude. He was bald with a short, scraggly brown goatee. Around his head was a twisted cord tied in a knot on the side…He had Popeye-arms. I didn't know who the hell Popeye was, but it made sense to me at the time. His forearms were practically _twice_ the size of his biceps which, by the way, were _huge_. He had two hearts tattooed one on top of the other on his left bicep. Patty was freakishly tall, especially to someone like me who's only 5'4".

Patty snorted and batted Sanji's hand away. "You if you don't keep servin' them customers out there. The customer's king, y'know." He turned to me with a sickly-sweet smile. "Welcome to the Baratie. We really enjoy having you here with us."

"Yeah, yeah, Patty," Sanji growled, "Go back to your sloppy soup crap."

"Why, you!" Patty snarled back, glaring daggers and looking about to pick a fight right there in the kitchen.

Some cooks were grinning at the scene and others were just shaking their heads. I could tell that none of them would do anything.

I went in between them with a weak smile and chuckle. "Now, now, you two," I said, putting a hand on each of them gently, "not here, please…"

Without another word, Patty huffed back across the kitchen and the cooks returned to their work. I was pretty sure that they were disappointed at not seeing a brawl. Sanji blew a small sigh and leaned back against the wall, touching his right temple lightly.

"Ow…"

"I take it you two do this all the time?" I asked, watching Patty as he took a swig of something he just poured in his cooking pan.

Sanji nodded, his eyes closed. "I win every time…This one just…" He hissed quietly. "Ow…"

I couldn't help but smile. "Aww…" I took his head in my hands and kissed it gently.

Immediately, the tenseness was gone and he melted in my hands with a very happy sigh. If I was his angel, he most certainly was in heaven.

"Come on, Sanji," I said sweetly, taking his hand. "We need to serve the customers now."

He only nodded with a dreamy sigh, following me to get more dishes of food for our happy customers.


	5. Trouble's Brewing

_Thank you for the reviews! If it weren't for them, I would have forgotten all about this! Stupid homework...Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

The rest of lunch went smoothly. I got to explore the storage room and made Sanji very happy whenever he complained that his head hurt by kissing his head over and over. I think he just wanted a kiss every now and then, but I didn't mind. I even found out that I'm a very good waitress. I only had tables thirteen to twenty-four (Sanji handled the rest) and on almost all of them I found a tip when cleaning up. I picked up the bills on table thirteen and stared at them.

"Hey, Sanji?" I called, looking over by him. "What do I do with tips?"

"Hm? Oh, you can keep them," he called back without even looking up. "Why?"

I stared at the bills again. "They gave me three hundred at this table…"

The plates clanked loudly as he dropped them back on the table and was next to me in a flash. "What?"

"I got three hundred," I repeated, glancing over my shoulder at him. "I still have eleven tables to go."

He looked at me with a look of amazement before chuckling. "They really like you. Most of the other waiters—before they jumped ship—got maybe fifty at a crack." He smiled his devious smile and pointed at his forehead for the hundredth time.

"Oh," I said, tucking the bills neatly in my apron and kissing his forehead lightly before turning back to my dishes.

Sanji wandered back to his tables in a slight daze before snapping himself out of it and lighting another cigarette. I just chuckled with a small shake of my head. We gathered dishes in silence for awhile before I was curious enough to ask another question.

"Why did the other waiters leave? Was Zeff too hard on them?"

"Pirates," he answered simply. "We get some rough crowds in here at times and they got scared off."

"Mhm…" I nodded with a glance at the kitchen door. I bet you could just see the light bulb flash above my head. "They used to be pirates, didn't they?"

"What?"

I motioned over to the kitchen door with my head because my hands were full. "That's why they didn't leave, too."

He just smiled and blew a puff of smoke.

I took that as a yes.

We cleaned the rest of the way in relative silence (except for my humming because I hate absolute quiet) and cleaned up in the kitchen what the cooks didn't already clean. I was sitting at one of the tables when we were done, reading the menu and pleasantly humming when arms wrapped around me and a face buried itself in my hair which I had let down from the braid. I just smiled and kept reading.

"What do you want?"

As expected, Sanji answered. "Your hair smells nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, my hair smells nice. What do you want?"

He leaned his head over my shoulder, keeping his arms around me. He gave me a kicked-puppy look. "I can't even compliment my angel without suspicions?" He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting.

I turned slightly so I could look at him easier and grinned, drumming my fingers on his lip. "My little Sanji is silly."

Sanji took my hand and kissed it. "Your little Sanji adores you." He stood up, still holding my hand. "Guests will be arriving soon for dinner."

I allowed Sanji to help me up. "It's that late, already?" I looked at the menu on the table in thought and then at Sanji. "Teach me to cook something on your menu."

He tilted his head. "Why do you want to learn to do something like that?" He shook his head before I could answer. "After dinner."

"Then, yes?" I beamed at him. I hugged his neck tightly. "Thank you, Sanji!"

He melted under me again. "Of course…" he said weakly, "…no problem…" He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "So, do you want one through twelve this time?"

"Okay," I nodded enthusiastically, already re-braiding my hair.

That was probably the _stupidest_ thing I ever agreed to.

Ships arrived, passengers boarded and became customers, they chose their tables, and Sanji and I waited on them. Customers paid and left, we cleaned the tables, and new customers replaced them. Everything was all fine and dandy until the second group for table twelve. There were five of them: three men—all Marines—and two women—wives or just dates. Whatever the case was, the third guy, the pompous-and-full-of himself little twit, was lonely. He started bugging me as soon as I went up to the table.

"Good evening," I said with a smile, pad and pencil in hand, "what can I get you? We've got some wonderful—"

"You're new here, aren't you?" the guy asked, flashing me a smile.

He wasn't all that bad looking—his brown hair was short and neatly kept, his teeth were almost perfectly straight, and he looked rather dashing in his military suit that was adorned with medals. It was just that gleam in his eye that bothered me.

"Yes, sir, I am," I answered. "Now, may I take your orders?"

As they went around the table and I was trying to listen to them, he asked, "After your shift, would you like to have a glass of wine with me?"

I glanced at him with a forced smile. "Not today, sorry." I interrupted the second woman. "I'm terribly sorry. Could you repeat that, please?"

She repeated and the man with her stated what he wanted when the guy tried again.

"It doesn't have to be today, just sometime. We could just watch the sun set tonight if you'd like."

I resisted the urge to whap him a good one and gave an even more forced smile that felt like a grimace. "No, thank you." I rested my hand on the table, staring at him. "Your order, please?"

He placed his hand on mine and rubbed it gently, smiling at me with those almost perfect teeth of his. "Whatever you recommend."

I slipped my hand out quickly and wrote down and spoke the most expensive thing I could think of at the time. "Smoked lobster and rice."

He kept smiling at me. "I love shellfish."

"Of course you do," I nodded stiffly. "That's why you're at a sea restaurant."

The others at the table laughed as I turned to go and they were barely down to a chuckle by the time I reached the kitchen door. I ripped off my orders and stuck them up in the holders in front of Patty and the cook next to him.

"Eleven and twelve," I said too evenly, brushing my fingers across my bandaged forehead.

"Customer giving you trouble, kid?" Patty asked, glancing at me.

I shook my head. "I can handle it." I put my pad and pencil away, going back to the front of the kitchen and grabbing table eight's food. "I can handle it," I murmured to myself, taking the two plates out.

All the other tables were fine. The people were very polite, asking about my day, what happened to my head, what dessert do I recommend—stuff like that. One guy even asked if I thought his wife looked beautiful today. Idiot was lying through his teeth and I knew it right away.

"I would say yes if you two _were_ married," I said with an eyebrow raised, looking at their hands.

Ohhh…that guy looked maaaad…

The "wife" gasped in surprise. "What would _ever_ make you say a thing like that?"

"Your wedding bands don't match," I noted and proceeded to walk away.

It was true, though. He had a simple gold band and his "wife" had an elaborate silver ring with a carved floral pattern and a HUGE diamond center. There was roaring laughter from the rest of the table with cries of "She knew it!" "I told you" and "Pay up! She figured it out!" Sanji had to touch my arm as I walked by.

"What was that about?" He thumbed at the beet red "couple".

I only smiled. "I proved that I'm not stupid."

It wasn't that big of a deal. My problem was with Mr. Big-Shot of Table Twelve. Every time I passed his table, he either spanked me or pinched my butt playfully. I just took a deep breath before entering the kitchen and calmed down. After I served the last of the entrées to his table and turned to go, I fell (bastard caught my foot) and he, being a "kind and courteous gentleman," had to help me up. He was behind me and wrapped his arms around me so each hand just so happened to firmly grab each of my breasts.

"Are you all right?" He asked with faux worry, picking me up and running his hands down my sides to my hips to "steady me." "You're not hurt, are you?"

Sanji, who heard the clatter of my tray hitting the floor, came running over. "Janeen! What happened?"

"She was looking a little pale and then just collapsed," the Marine explained, keeping his hands on me. "I helped her up to see if she was okay." One hand moved to my butt. "Are you sure you're all right now?"

"I'm fine!" I said harshly, shaking him off me. I stooped, swiped the tray off the floor, and glared at him. "I'm fine." I turned sharply and marched back to the kitchen.

Sanji quickly overtook me and grabbed my arm just inside the door. "Hey! HEY! What was THAT?!" He was practically hysterical.

I just clenched and unclenched my arm, severely wanting to punch something. I couldn't even look at him.

"Janeen…"

I glanced at him briefly, clenching my arm again and again. "The bastard's fondling me…" I said lowly, almost unheard under the constant noise from the cooks.

"WHAT?!!" Sanji exploded, glaring daggers and thunderbolts through the small oval window in the door. "That rotting, stinking—! I'll snap his neck!"

He took two steps when I snagged his arm. "NO!" I forced myself to calm down, tightening every muscle in my body and then relaxing. "No…I…I can handle it…"

Sanji touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "You're sure?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

He calculated in his head for a few seconds and then sighed. "Alright, but if you need anything, just call for me, okay?" He looked pretty calm, but I could still tell he wanted to kill him.

I just nodded again and went to the sink, taking care of some of the dishes to divert myself until dessert was called for. Again, no problem with the first eleven tables, and again, Pervert of Twelve decided to try me again. I set down his dessert and he put his arm around me to pull me onto his lap. My reflexes took over and I grabbed his wrist, twisting around and dropping the platter again. I pinned him to the table, his arm twisted around and pinned to his back. I pinned his head down with my other hand, putting pressure on his neck and just below his ear. Everyone at the table and practically all the restaurant were standing in horror and the Marine was making odd gagging/pain-related noises, squirming around beneath me.

"If you _ever_," I began darkly, squeezing his wrist and turning his arm upward, "_touch_ me…like that…_again_…I will break your arm…and you will never. Touch. Me. Again. Do I make myself clear?"

The last few tables stopped gabbing and joined the gape-fest. Sanji finally got over to the table in complete surprise. "Janeen! What are you doing?!"

"Handling the problem," I replied stiffly without looking up.

The Marine made a few more gagging sounds before squeaking out, "L-let go of me, you—you witch!! I am Captain Charles—"

"I don't care WHO the hell you are!" My grip on his arm tightened and my wrist turned slightly, putting more pressure on the middle of his forearm. He started to howl pitifully in pain and struggled to loosen my holds, failing miserably. There was a clatter of footsteps as the kitchen door swung open.

"What the blazes is going on in here?" Patty thundered from the middle of the pack of gaping cooks. "Sanji! Are you fighting with the customers again?!"

"It's not me!" he exclaimed as Patty came into view.

My hold on his arm was still tightening and turning both up and away from Charlie's back. Either his shoulder would dislocate, or his arm and wrist would break…I was hoping for it all.

"Kid!" Patty was in shock as he stared at me. "What are ya doing?! Da customer is ki—"

"This bastard's not royalty," I hissed, still steadily rotating my wrist. "He's not even worthy to be a busboy…are you…_Chuck_?"

"G-get 'er off!" the Marine practically screamed.

I thought it was kind of funny that Zeff didn't show up yet. He'd get a kick out of this…

Sanji gripped my left wrist. My head snapped up and I stared coldly at him. His eyes weren't exactly hard, but the look was very stern and forceful.

"Let him go," he said lowly, not breaking eye contact.

I stopped turning his arm and just held him there for a few more seconds, staring back at Sanji. Finally, with a bit of reluctance I might add, I released the jerk-face and held my hands up and open.

Captain Charles flung himself off the table and against the wall, staring horrified at me and clutching his arm.

I stood straight and glared at him with clenched fists. "Leave. Now. If I ever see you here again, you're dead."

"Your superior will hear about this!" he screamed maniacally, running out.

"And so will yours, I'm sure…" I murmured after him and watched him until he disappeared through the doors. I calmly righted the fallen chair and picked up my platter. I looked at the wide-eyed restaurant and grinned with a cheery smile. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, ladies and gentlemen!" With that, I turned and returned to the kitchen, the smile immediately gone. I had already started on the dishes again when Sanji, Patty, and the rest came in. Everyone in the kitchen stared at us in awkward silence, Sanji and I staring at each other. Sanji soon broke out into a wide grin and laughed loudly.

"What's so darned funny?!" Patty demanded. "What just happened out there?!"

Sanji calmed down enough to take a puff of his cigarette until he looked at me again and broke up again.

"Sanji, if you don't mind," I said forcibly but calmly, turning back to the sink, "I'd like to stay in here while the customers are still here. Otherwise, I'd probably go hunt down and kill that pervert myself." I didn't have to turn around to know that Patty finally got it. I felt Sanji's hand on my shoulder.

"Sure," he said, still wearing his wide grin. "I can handle it."

Yeah…I probably looked pretty calm on the outside for the rest of the evening…but on the inside, I was fuming. I finally got to genuinely smile that night upon cleanup. Under one of the Captain's buddies' plate was a good-sized tip and a little note on a napkin that read:

"Served him right. Good Job."

Thus ended my first day of work.

* * *

_Thanks again for the reviews! They're always welcome and appreciated! lov ya~shdw dncr_


	6. And a Bottle of Rum

_Here we go, peoples. Chapter 6! I just wanna thank you guys for sticking with me in this. However, I've got bad news. I'm probably going to drop off the face of the fanfic planet for the next couple weeks. I know, I know, pretty sad, but school before pleasure, I guess. Anyway, enjoy my chapter and I'll see you when I get a break. Toodles!_

* * *

I was still pretty peeved about Captain Jerk-Face the next morning. Another thing that made me mad was that Sanji didn't teach me how to cook a dish off the menu. He said it was because he didn't want to put a weapon in my hand when I was still having murderous tendencies…he was probably right. For no reason whatsoever, when I got up, I got hit with a wave of nausea. That. Sucked. Despite the dizziness, I took off the bandages and checked my head. The gash wasn't too bad, but it was still noticeable. I just put two little strips of the bandaging across it after cleaning it, closing the wound. I had to be careful of my movements down the stairs because if I moved too fast, I nearly threw up. I didn't want to eat anything despite Sanji's efforts. He tried three times before giving up and sending me out into the dining area so he could get the kitchen ready.

It took me awhile to be confident enough to try, but I tried standing up for the hundredth time after sitting down in there. The whole ship seemed to lean to the right at exactly that moment. My stomach flip-flopped—_again_—and I plopped back down quickly, resting my head on the table with a moan. It's a good thing that we didn't have any customers that early in the morning because I probably would have scared them away with thoughts of food poisoning or something.

"You look terrible."

I turned my head slowly and looked up at a very concerned Sanji then looked down again. "I feel even worse…" I mumbled into the table, closing my eyes.

Sanji gently took my arm. "Come on, if you won't eat anything, you should get some rest."

I weakly chuckled as I let him pull me up. "Only if I can stand up…"

The ship listed again, but this time to the left. I fell onto Sanji with another moan and buried my face in his chest.

"Why…is the ship moving so much…?" I groaned, fisting his shirt.

He laughed. "That's just you, Neen." I could feel him lower to scoop me up. Wait…that scent…

"No, stop!" I said, keeping my head where it was. He froze and straightened slowly. I didn't know if it was cologne or just him, but the scent made the nausea go away. I took a few long, deep breaths with my eyes closed.

"Ah…Neen…? What are you doing…?"

I smiled as I thought of yesterday. "You smell nice…" I murmured into his shirt.

There was a pause before he replied. "Are you sure you're all right?"

I sighed, relaxed, and turned my head to lean on him easier. "I'm getting there…"

I'm not sure how long we were standing there, but it was really nice. I couldn't help but blush a tiny bit, either. All I could think about was looking up at him and kissing him…

"A ship's coming."

"Hm?" I lifted my head and looked up at him.

He was looking out the window and I looked as well. Sure enough, a ship was nearing the restaurant. I sighed. It ruined the moment. I brought the tall person's head down anyway and kissed his cheek, making him melt again, and went to get my apron out of the kitchen. It wasn't until I reached for it that the nausea came back. It didn't hit quite as hard as before, but it was still there. I was fully capable of standing on my own now, but every once in a while I would have to stop what I was doing and just let the wave of dizziness pass. Occasionally, it was in mid-sentence to a customer which really worried the customer and Sanji. He kept stopping me in the kitchen to see if I was okay. Sure, it was really nice of him, but he kept getting all dramatic like I was going to keel over and die. He even said once that he would have to end his own life if I died because he wouldn't have been able to survive without me.

If ever there was a time to smack him for being stupid…that was it.

I was nice, however, and just smiled, saying I would be fine. I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and went back to work. One of the cooks gave me a few pieces of the fruit he was slicing up which I chewed slowly in front of him to prove that I ate it. It helped a little, but I was still dizzy and was starting to get a headache. I didn't want to quit for the morning and just go back to sleep because I wanted to finish what I started. I was just glad that I didn't feel like throwing up anymore. By the time that ship left, my head was _pounding_. You know those migraines where it feels like you have a spike through your head and you feel like if someone shouts "WAITER!" one more time, your head will explode? Yeah, that was it.

Then, mid-afternoon…it happened.

BOOM!!!

No, not me, are you crazy? It was the ship. Sheesh…

Everything jolted sharply to the side and then swayed back and forth. I staggered to the wall at impact and braced against it, staring at everyone else. We had people screaming, jumping out of their chairs, demanding loudly to know what happened, ya-da, ya-da, you get the picture.

This was definitely not just me this time.

"Where are you going?!" I yelled over all the noise to Sanji who was heading outside.

"We've just been shot at!" he yelled back and pointed at the mass of panicked customers. "Get them calmed down!"

"What?!" I stared at the frantic people. "Sanji!!" He was already gone. I sighed, holding my pounding head and went to the middle of the room. "Ladies and gentlemen!"

A few people looked at me and nudged their neighbors, but the majority was still shouting/screaming and moving around.

"HEY!!" I exploded, much to the dismay of my head. I shut my eyes tight, touching my forehead again.

Now they all stopped and looked at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll please take your seats," I stated, trying to keep my voice level. "You are in no danger. Please, go back to your meals."

"No danger?!" a man from the mob shouted. "That was cannon fire! That means PIRATES! How are we not in danger?"

"Because if it were pirates, they would have shot again by now," Sanji answered before I could, coming up behind me. "It's okay," he said quietly in my ear. "Only Zeff's cabin was hit. The cooks are checking on him and finding out who shot at us." He looked at the crowd. "Everything's fine. Enjoy the rest of your meals." With that, he motioned me back into the kitchen.

As soon as we were in there, I collapsed weakly into the nearest chair, both hands holding my head and elbows on my knees. I could feel the blood pulsing harshly under my skin.

"Damn it…" I moaned, closing my eyes.

"Can I get you something?"

"Fruit," I muttered, not moving. "I don't care what."

He moved away and I heard a knife quickly cutting things and he came back shortly.

"A fruit macédoine."

I looked up at a giant wine glass filled with all sorts of fruit slices and a fork. I took it and leaned back silently. I chewed a couple pieces, staring blankly at the glass and then looked up at Sanji. I thought he would be agitated about the shot on us, but instead he looked worried, almost sad. He leaned against the wall and smoked a cigarette in silence, not looking at me. I looked back at the fruit and ate another piece. He was either worried about Zeff or upset that the ship was damaged…maybe even both. Maybe he loved this place more than I thought he did…

A handful of cooks filed into the kitchen, downcast. One of them—he was wearing sunglasses and had a bad 5 o'clock shadow—came up to us.

"Chef's hurt," he said quietly, more to me than Sanji. "It's not life-threatening, but it's still bad. The damage to the ship'll take some time to fix, too."

Sanji didn't say anything. He just straightened up and walked out with his hands in his pockets and the cigarette in his mouth.

I watched him leave, confused. "You think he'd be glad…to know Zeff's okay…" I knew I was.

"Not him," a cook said with a snort.

They were all scowling now, some shaking their heads.

"He's wanted Chef gone for a long time," the same one said, shaking his head.

Now I was really confused. "I…I don't understand…" _He's wanted Zeff…gone…? Why?_

"It's so he can be Head Chef," the one with the sunglasses explained bitterly. "The two of 'em fight like cats and dogs almost on a daily basis."

I was about to ask more when Sanji came back in.

"More customers," he said simply.

I nodded, popped in another bite, and put the half-empty glass and fork on the counter. "Don't throw that out," I said to the cooks. "I'll be back for it later."

* * * * *

One of the cooks told me on one of my trips back and forth that it _was_ a pirate who shot at us.

"But, the funny thing is," he said with a shake of his head and a small chuckle, "that it's just a kid—a scrawny kid with a straw hat."

I stopped.

He watched my face closely, confused. "You know him?"

I chewed my bottom lip, staring at the dish in front of me. It seemed familiar…All of this did somehow…Maybe…I did know… "What's his name?"

"Don't know," another cook answered, coming over. "He said it was all his fault, so we took him up to see Zeff."

I thought hard. I thought I knew his name; it was on the tip of my tongue. "How many of them were there…with him?" I asked slowly.

"Six," he answered, "including the straw-hat kid. But I recognized two of them as bounty hunters."

The first cook laughed. "Yeah, right. Two bounty hunters in the company of pirates." He laughed again.

"Laugh all you want," the other retorted. "I know what I saw. I'm also pretty sure I saw Roronoa Zoro over there, too."

"Sure…That makes three bounty hunters IF they really are there." He looked at me. "You feelin' alright, kid?"

I didn't know. I knew the straw-hat guy and "Roronoa Zoro" sounded awfully familiar, too.

"Kid?"

I looked up at him and nodded stiffly, taking that dish and a second one out to the customers at table nine. I knew them—I knew that I knew…I just didn't know how…It was bringing my headache back so I shook it out of my mind. I'd worry about it later. I delivered the dishes and glanced over at Sanji. He was serving a table of two, and, by the murmurs all around, I found out that it was a Lieutenant Iron-Fist Fullbody and his date. Whether girlfriend or wife, I really didn't care, and, as I've seen over and over again, he was flirting with the lady. THAT I cared about. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I could just tell by the glee in his face that it was something about his wine again. Fullbody was pissed, though, and I didn't blame him—at first. He slammed his iron-plated fist on the table. (I guessed that was how he got his nickname.)

"Hey!! What kind of THIRD-RATE DIVE serves soup with BUGS?"

Sanji confusedly looked at his soup.

"What's this FLY doing in my SOUP?!" Fullbody exclaimed as if trying to let the whole restaurant hear. If that was what he was doing, he accomplished it. I just watched with my arms crossed. In my entire time here, I hadn't even _seen_ any bugs. What'd he do?—Bring one with him?

Sanji straightened with a grin, his cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth. "Forgive me, sir…It's hard to tell, but it appears to be the backstroke."

Everyone that heard the comment broke out laughing and everyone else laughed because everyone else was. I couldn't help but grin. It was pretty funny.

Fullbody thought otherwise.

He clenched his fist and smashed the table into bits with it, sending everything on the table crashing to the floor. A chilled hush immediately settled over the room. Fullbody was standing opposite the smashed table to Sanji, glaring darkly at him and clenching his fists. I stayed where I was, watching in silence.

"You have no idea who you're toying with," he said coldly.

Sanji just stared at the broken dishes and ruined soup. He slowly knelt down and touched the edge of the slowly spreading puddle.

"If you'd just removed the bug…you could've _eaten_ that soup, you know," he said quietly but forcefully.

Fullbody's eyes flashed angrily. "What?! I AM A CUSTOMER!! How _dare_ you take that attitude?! You're a lowly cook!!"

"Stop it, Fullbody!!" his date pleaded, pale. "Let it go!"

Sanji stood back up and faced him again. His voice was dark and eyes like ice. "Does money make up for lack of courage?"

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't see Sanji's face completely, but I could tell he was pissed. I turned slightly as I heard noises from the kitchen and some cooks came racing out.

"We gotta stop him!!" one said.

"Sanji! Don't do it!!" another yelled to him.

"That's…not gonna happen…" I said to myself quietly, looking back over at Sanji. No wonder Patty thought it was Sanji yesterday…

The cooks were too late. In a matter of seconds, it was over. I even watched the whole thing. Sanji never threw a punch. Kick, on the other hand…The whole restaurant was in stunned silence and Fullbody's date was paler than a ghost, holding her trembling hands over her mouth.

"Fullbody…" I heard her murmur weakly.

Sanji was standing there with one hand in a pocket and the other holding Fullbody's jaw up above his own head. Fullbody's head and torso were covered in his own blood and I was pretty sure he was unconscious.

"To offend a cook at sea…is a fool's mistake. Remember that." He glared darkly at Fullbody. "And food must _never_ be wasted."

I had to cover my mouth in faux-disgust to hide my grin. _Damn, is he __sexy__ when he's pissed_, I thought, making a mental note to kiss him later. Just then, I saw Patty come into the dining hall from the back entrance. His eyes bugged out upon seeing Sanji. That made me burst out in a laugh but I covered it up with a fit of coughing.

"AAAHH!! A C-c-customer?!!!" He regained some of his composure, storming up to Sanji. "AGAIN, Sanji?! What're you doing to dat customer?! And him a Naval officer!"

Sanji glanced over his shoulder, still holding Fullbody's jaw. "Hello, crap-cooker. Say my name with respect."

I folded my arms and leaned against the wine counter in the center of the room after my "coughing fit" had passed. My head was still pounding painfully, but there was no way I was missing this, and besides…a kiss was waiting to be given…

Patty snorted. "How dare you call me "crap-cooker," crap-server?!" He took a high-and-mighty pose, staring down at Sanji. "Customers are the life's blood of a restaurant! So why's his life's blood dripping out of him?! Explain yourself!"

Sanji finally let go of Fullbody and glared back at Patty. "Customer? This low-life wasted precious food, and he insulted our cooks! So I learned him some etiquette."

Crumpling to the floor must have roused the bloodied Naval officer because he slowly sat up. "This place stinks!" he said loudly, though I could see him trembling. "The food's full of bugs…and the service leaves a lot to be desired."

I frowned. Now he was pushing it. His lot was with Sanji, not the restaurant…plus he was insulting me, too…

"I'll close you down!" he continued. "I'll inform the authorities! A restaurant should—"

"Close us down?" Sanji interrupted. His eyes narrowed. "Not if I close you down first."

A loom came over the room and Fullbody's head snapped up. He stared at Sanji in horror. I withheld a cheer and coughed again.

"What?! What?!!"

The cooks rushed past me. "Don't do it, Sanji!" A bunch of them tackled him, but didn't knock him over.

Sanji struggled against them, gaining ground a few inches at a time. I could tell he was bent on destruction and I was tempted to tell the cooks to let him go…tempted…

"Now I'm REALLY mad!!" Sanji's temper flared.

The cooks had to use all their might to restrain him. "Hold him or the Lieutenant's a dead man!"

"I can't STAND ignorant SNOBS like him!!"

"Cool down, Sanji!"

I sighed, looking at the ceiling to the left of me. _Anytime now…_

Sanji glowered at Fullbody, still slightly winning against his captors. "I'll get you, big shot!"

The Lieutenant was shaking like a leaf and let out a little "Eeek!" trying to shrink away from his soon-to-be murderer.

I was still watching the ceiling during this when a cook looked at me, confused. "Kid? What are you doing?"

"Three…" I began aloud, "…two…one…"

The ceiling in the general area where I was looking gave a sharp _Crack_ and with a big yell and a bigger _Ka-thwump_, Zeff and a kid about my age came crashing down and onto the floor. Zeff sat up with a grunt, holding his head. The kid picked up his straw had and shook his head violently.

"That was scary!" he commented, tugging his hat on.

It was an odd feeling. The longer I looked at him, the more I felt I knew him. He had a crescent scar under his left eye, the straw hat on his head, wore a red button-down vest, jean cut-off shorts, and thong sandals. His tousled black hair stuck out all over the place. The description of him matched what that cook said, and I was sure I recognized him, but I had _no idea_ who he was. I bit my lip, still staring at him. My head began to throb again.

_Why can't I remember?!_

"That was amazing!"

I blinked and looked at the cook next to me, who was beaming at me.

"You knew! You just knew! How did you do that?!"

I looked back at the straw-hat boy. "I…I don't know…I just did it…"

"Chef!!" One of the cooks still restraining Sanji called to him. "You gotta stop Sanji!!"

Zeff left the boy on the floor and stood in between Sanji and Fullbody. "Sanji! Attacking the clientele again?!"

He stopped struggling and just stared at Zeff. I just noticed that his cigarette was somehow still in his mouth. I would have thought that he would have chewed it off or something. "Zip it, Crap-geezer."

Patty, not one of the ones holding Sanji, threw up his hands in a mighty shrug. "He sure is! And this one's a Lieutenant in the Navy!!"

Zeff's face grew stormy and the cooks let go of Sanji just before Zeff kicked him across the face with his peg leg. "Do you want to RUIN ME?!!" He kicked him hard enough to knock him into another table—luckily it was unoccupied.

In alarm, I ran over to Sanji and grabbed his arm, helping him to steady himself again. "Are you all right?" I asked, holding his arm tightly.

He nodded, wiping a little bit of blood off his chin. "Yeah," he smiled at me and lit a new cigarette. "Just a love tap." He took a calm puff and blew the smoke out slowly. I really didn't want to see anything harder than a "love tap"…

Straw-hat finally noticed Fullbody and pointed at him. "Hey, I know that guy! He's the cannon man!"

Zeff angrily turned around and kicked Fullbody with his peg leg in the face, too, flooring him. "YOU GET OUT OF HERE, TOO!!" he thundered. Damn, he was scary…

Patty glared at Sanji, ignoring my presence. "The customer is King, got dat?!"

"Only if they're willing to eat your slop," he replied, not even batting an eye.

I gave a giggle. _Here we go again…just like yesterday…_

Zeff glared at both of them. "Patty! Sanji! If you're gonna fight, do it in the kitchen!"

I was going to comment on how little room there was to fight in the kitchen when the main doors were flung open.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! It's…it's terrible!!"

All eyes turned to the doors and the Marine. The poor guy was a mess and seemed barely able to breathe. Blood was dripping down the side of his face, he had bruises all over, and his shirt was cut in several places.

"Sorry, sir! He got away…from the ship's brig!"

I didn't know who "he" was, but by the looks of the guy, "he" was baaaaaad news.

The Marine's voice grew more frantic. "That pirate of Krieg's escaped! We wanted to question him, but he beat up seven of us and got away!!"

"Impossible!" Fullbody declared, still on the floor. "When we captured him three days ago, he was half-dead from starvation, and we haven't fed him!"

I bit my lip again and tightened my grip on Sanji's arm, eyes locked on the Marine. I didn't know who Krieg was, either, but I knew what would happen next. Sanji looked down at me questioningly when I got tense. The customers were freaking out, drowning out all my thoughts. I only caught a few frantic comments.

"Krieg's pirates?!"

"They're the toughest pirates in the eastern seas!!"

"What will we do?!"

The Marine took a small step forward. "Forgive me, sir…I—"

The _**Boom**_ resonated in my chest as I buried my face in Sanji's shoulder. I trembled as the sound echoed over and over in my ears. I cringed when I heard the Marine's body hit the floor. Sanji touched my hand and I looked up at him. He just nonchalantly let out another puff of smoke. Patty, Zeff, and Luffy didn't seem scared either.

_Wait…Luffy…?_ I looked at Straw-hat again. _How did I…? Never mind…_

The customers were all yelling and fleeing their tables in terror to the other end of the dining hall, away from the pirate.

"Customer, party of one," Patty stated.

Zeff growled. "He'd better not try to bust up my place."

My eyes were locked involuntarily on the motionless body of the Marine. The sound of the gun going off throbbed in my ears. It took all I could to calm my racing heart. The pirate then crossed my line of vision and my eyes followed him to one of the tables. He sat down at it, put a foot on the table, and leaned back in his chair, holding the pistol in his hand.

"Bring me food. Anything," he said, looking at us. "This is a mess joint, ain't it?" This guy was in terrible shape. He looked almost as dirty as a kid who just finished making mud pies. He had a terrible 5 o'clock shadow and the circles under his eyes almost looked permanent. He had a fresh streak of blood running down his face from under his striped headband. His voice and breathing were as raspy as nails on a chalkboard.

Patty was already next to him before I even thought about moving.

"Welcome, Squid-face," Patty said with his sickly-sweet smile.

Everyone was shocked and was buzzing amongst themselves. The pirate just sat there.

"I'm only saying this once more, so listen…" he said lowly, "I'm a customer. Bring me food!"

By this time, Fullbody had finally made it to his knees. I saw his lips move, but didn't catch what he said. It was something about "dead meat."

"Pardon, Mon-sewer, but…can you pay?"

I had to cover up a smile at Patty's failed French.

The pirate's expression changed, but he got rid of it quickly, pointing his pistol at Patty's head with a grin. "You take lead?"

Patty scowled. "You don't got money?" He used his mighty arms to club the pirate, breaking him through the chair.

A cheer rang out through the restaurant from the customers and cooks alike.

"If you can't pay…" Patty said roughly, "…You ain't a customer!"

Everyone cheered with every stomp ensued by Patty on the unwanted pirate. I looked up at Sanji. His face was solemn as he watched Patty kick the crap out of Gin.

_There I go again…_I thought, touching my forehead with a sigh. _How the hell do __**I**__ know?_

Sanji moved away from me and I watched him in surprise as he quietly went into the kitchen.

"What's he…" I murmured, "…doing…?"

I jumped at a resounding "Hooray!" and looked back at Patty who was giving a little curtsey with his apron over the near-unconscious Gin.

"Dear customers!" Patty grinned to his applauding audience. "Please! Enjoy your meals!!"

I sadly watched him pick up Gin and carry him outside. I didn't care who he was, but no one deserved to be beaten like that…even if he was a pirate…with a gun…I got up slowly and went over to the tipped table, trying to shake my mind free of it all. I righted it with a little bit of effort and was about to pick up the many bits of chair off the floor when one of the cooks touched my shoulder.

"We'll handle this," he said with a kind smile and two others came up behind him. "You look awful. Go get some rest." They also smiled and nodded in agreement.

I relaxed and realized just how tired I was. I gave a thankful smile, standing back up and brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I watched the three of them start to pick up the pieces before heading back to the kitchen, picking up a few abandoned plates (and the tips) on the way. Once in there, I was about to call for Sanji but looked around the room. He wasn't there—only cooks. I just shook my head and cleaned the plates/silverware. I finished my fruit mace-whatever and cleaned that, too. I sighed tiredly, taking off my apron, hung it up, and headed out the back door.

I leaned on the railing and took in a deep breath of the salt air. It was calming, as were the gentle waves that rocked the restaurant. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard voices and stopped. They were coming from by the rudder and one was Gin! I went back down and cautiously went around, sneaking over to where the rudder divides the first level of deck to sit on an empty crate next to the body of the ship to listen to their conversation.

* * *

_Awright, peoples, you know the drill. Press-ed the button and have a ball. with love (always)~shdw dncr_


	7. Eavesdropping

_Halleluiah! I have returned from the depths of school! Summer vacation has begun and I am ready for action! Enjoy my chapters that will come forth from my mind onto your screen. luv always~shdw dncr_

* * *

Looking up from the crate, I could see Luffy's back because he was sitting on the railing. Sanji and Gin were up there with him.

"Yeah, this place is a nuthouse," Sanji was saying. "One grows used to it. Some people come just to see the pirates and the cooks go at it." I saw a stream of smoke go up into the air. "But the waiters got scared and jumped ship."

"Oh," Luffy said, "so that's why he wants me to work for a year. Anyway, you should sail with me."

I froze. Sanji? Leaving? I looked up even though I knew I couldn't see him. No way…He wouldn't…

"I decline," came Sanji's reply, much to my relief. "I've got a good reason for staying here."

"NO!" Luffy's emphatic reply made me jump. "I DECLINE!"

"What?" Sanji sounded just as confused as me. "Decline what?"

"I decline your…declination! You're a good cook, and you're joining my crew!"

"Pushy little buggard…" I muttered, watching the waves and listening above me.

"Now, hold on…Listen to my reason."

"What is it, then?"

"None of your business."

"You just told me to listen!"

I had to try very hard not to laugh out loud at this point. This was funnier than Patty going at it with Sanji.

"I mean, respect my wishes!" Sanji yelled, obviously really riled up. "I'll make a fillet outta you, you crap-hat kid!"

"You make fun of this hat and I'll send you FLYING!"

"Sorry to butt in, but…"

"WHAT?" both Luffy and Sanji snapped.

I jumped when Gin said something. He had been so quiet and I was trying so hard not to laugh that I had practically forgotten that he was there. They got pretty quiet then and I couldn't hear much of anything except mumbling, so I went back to watching the waves.

"This guy makes five!" Luffy said, obviously answering a question I didn't hear…probably about his crew…

"DON'T COUNT ME!"

I leaned back against the ship, closing my eyes with a smile. Sanji wouldn't leave—no way. I didn't know that I had dozed off until foot falls nearby woke me up.

"Jeepers!" I quietly exclaimed, hiding behind the crate quickly.

I peeked over. It was Gin getting into his small sailboat. I was glad he didn't see me, thinking about that gun again.

Gin looked back up at Luffy and Sanji. "Well…Just thought I'd warn you."

"I'm going to the Grand Line, anyway," Luffy said, his tone hinting at a grin on his face.

Gin laughed. "Do what you want. How you throw your life away is your business." He made a short pause. "Sanji…my thanks. You saved my life. That grub was fine." He actually made a genuine smile. "Can I come and eat again?"

"Any time," came his simple reply from above.

Sanji made him food? Even when he got thrown out? I couldn't believe it.

"CHORE BOY!" Zeff's thunderous roar scared me half to death and I nearly kicked the crate. I let out a squeak as I bit my tongue. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Yikes! The Chef!" Luffy exclaimed.

There was a pause before I heard Sanji again.

Good luck, Gin."

Gin laughed again. "You're gonna catch heck now…for giving me a free meal…"

"What?" Sanji asked. I cringed at the _Ka-chinck!_ and saw a shattered plate, glass shards, and a fork drop into the ocean. "Free meal? Where's the proof?"

I was stunned at seeing the proof fall into the ocean. He actually _fed_ Gin…I knew he was treated unfairly by Patty, but this…? Mind-boggling…

Gin just shook his head and released his sail, the wind catching it almost immediately. Luffy and Sanji waved above me.

"Stay out of trouble, Gin!" they both yelled.

Gin smiled again and knelt down in a silent thank you.

I watched his ship leave and waved a tiny good-bye. If he made friends with Sanji that easily, he couldn't have been all that bad…even if he did shoot someone in cold blood…But Sanji fed him, so…

"Sanji! Chore-boy!" Zeff yelled. "GET TO WORK!"

I heard a door open and slam above me. Then I waited. When Gin was a ways away, I got up and stretched. I was a little sore from being crunched behind a crate. I was going to leave until I heard Sanji speak again. Surprised, I stayed where I was.

"Chore boy…if you really must take someone from here with you when you leave…"

I smiled and leaned against the ship. He was probably going to say someone like Patty. _After all, he can cook, too, and he's big and strong. He doesn't take any crap from—"_

"Take Janeen."

My breath caught in my throat and, I swear, my heart stopped.

"Janeen? Who's that? That girl who was with you? With the really long hair?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Can she cook?"

"I don't know, but she asked me to teach her some dishes."

"If she can't cook then I don't want her."

My heart started again and I sighed in relief. He didn't want me.

"I just said that I didn't know, not that she couldn't. Besides, even if she can't, she's got other talents."

"Like what?"

I gave a silent snort and rolled my eyes. _Really, Sanji. Like what? You barely know me. What could you possibly know about—?_

"She's a very cheerful person, well, most of the time. She's just feeling a little sick this morning, that's all. She can fight, too. A Marine officer bothered her one too many times yesterday and she nearly took his arm off."

"Yeah, well, Zoro and I can do that, too."

"She didn't need a weapon, though. She was ready to rip it off herself."

"Oh, so she's got a temper problem?"

My eyes narrowed. _I'd like him to say that to my face. I'd show him "temper problem."_

"No," Sanji replied, "I wouldn't say that. Janeen kept her cool pretty well until he grabbed her that last time. Hey, she even stopped me from going and breaking his neck myself."

"Oh…"

There was a pause. I didn't move, even though my knees were starting to freeze up for standing so long. I just knew they were still there.

"I still don't want her," Luffy concluded.

I sighed. _Leave it be, Sanji…Just leave it be…_

"Really?" Sanji asked. "Well, if not for fighting, then maybe for music."

"What! She's musical?"

_Craaaap…he's excited..._I ran my fingers across my wound on my forehead. _Shut up, Sanji…_

"Yeah," he replied. "She hums all the time. It makes the customers very happy. They constantly tell me how happy they are with her and her humming. They say how warm and cheerful it makes them feel."

I looked down. It was true—I did hum a lot. It just made work less dull and it kept a smile on my face…Sometimes I didn't even know I was humming until I would see that smile Sanji always gives me when he hears me…

"Humph. Well, I need to hear her before I decide. Does she know any songs?"

"No idea. She may or may not. It depends."

"…Depends on what?"

"If she can remember or not."

"Oh…wait, what?"

Sanji sighed. "Did you see that cut on her head?"

"Yeah. That wasn't from the guy you were talking about?"

Sanji must have shaken his head. "We don't know where it came from. Patty spotted her in the water the night before last and she already had it then."

_Of course, he's not saying that __he__ rescued me…_

"Does she…remember…anything?"

"We don't know. As far as I know, she only remembers her name…with other strange tidbits."

"Well…wait, tidbits?—Never mind. I'll…I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"But you're still my cook!"

"I'm not going!" Sanji snapped. "I belong _here_!"

"And…Ja…SHE doesn't?"

I shook my head with a tiny smile. Luffy had been talking about me for maybe five minutes and he still couldn't remember my name. But, hey, I belonged there, too. It was my home—all I knew. I couldn't just leave.

There was a pause from above.

"No…she doesn't…"

My eyes widened and my chest got tight. _I…don't…belong…?_

"Janeen's a free spirit," Sanji said. "She needs to be out there…having an adventure…finding her life again. She doesn't need to be caged up here like a bird with clipped wings."

It felt like Sanji tore out my heart and threw it overboard. I went back to my mental clipboard and crossed "kiss Sanji" off it.

_He's pushing me away? Why? He said I didn't belong, but this is my home! The only place I know…_

I pushed off from the side of the ship stiffly and went away slowly, not caring if I was seen. If anything, I wanted Sanji to see me-know that he had broken my heart. When I got back to the stairs and went up them, the two of them were gone. I went up to Sanji's-now-my room, closed the door behind me, and let the tears flow. I slid down the door all the way to the floor, hugging my knees to my aching, empty chest. All I could do was cry and cry. I felt so…empty now…Empty because I had no memory of the past seventeen years of my life and because I was unwanted by the man I had fallen for.

"I do…" I said quietly through the tears, looking up at the ceiling. "…I do love him…"


	8. Conversation with a Pirate

_A.N.: 9/11/10 I sincerely apologize. I didn't know up until a few days ago that this chapter was breaking one of the guidelines of story posting. Writers are not allowed to have musical lyrics in theirs stories except for that which is in the public domain and-as a friend of mine and I checked-that is from 1922 and before. I have changed this chapter and I hope you still enjoy it. ^^_

* * *

_I was on the beach, taking in some sun, when my best friend bounded up to me._

"_Let's go, Janeen!" she urged me. "The water's great!" She ran back to the water's edge and waited for me._

"_Okay, Rhi!" I called, putting away my sunglasses. "I'm on my—" I turned back to look at her again, but she was gone. "Rhi?" I stood up and looked around. "Rhi?" I ran over to the beach line, where she was standing, just two seconds before, my eyes searching the waves. "RHIANNAN!" I shouted._

_The ocean responded by drawing back suddenly into a giant tidal wave._

_I screamed and tried to run back, but I couldn't move. The wave swallowed me up and dragged me away from shore. My head broke the surface and I violently coughed over and over. Then, I saw my brother on the shore._

"_JON!" I yelled, trying desperately to wave to him. "Help! I can't find Rhi!"_

_He just stood there. I was going to call to him again when Rhi appeared next to him. I stared at them._

_I was alone._

_I took in a frantic breath to call to them when something grabbed my foot and pulled me under. My mouth and throat full of water, I stared eye to eye with a shark—but it wasn't a shark; it was a man. His name came to my lips as I tried to scream for help…but he was faster…_

"ARLONG!" I screamed, bolting up in my bed.

There was nothing there.

I looked around frantically, my heart still beating a hundred miles an hour.

Still nothing.

I sighed and collapsed, falling onto my side, staring at the door. I woke up screaming once before already today—the first time I woke up after listening to Sanji, Luffy, and Gin. I didn't scream anything in particular…just screamed. The dream was much the same: family and friends that I knew in the dream but not when I woke up letting me drown all alone…slowly…painfully…The shark-man was new, though. What did I call him…it?...Arlong?...What is that?...I had no clue. Sanji came up to calm me down the first time, but I was pretty sure I punched him and screamed something at him.

I looked at my hand. It was _really_ red and kinda hurt, too. _Yep, I punched him alright…_

I sat up. All I had done when I went to bed was let my hair down. I got up, combing my fingers through my hair gently. My brain hurt sooo bad. Whether from the dreams or from what happened—I stopped, a familiar twang hitting on my heartstrings. I dropped it there and went outside. I needed air. I leaned against the railing and just stood there. It was practically the middle of the night. The moon shone brightly with the stars twinkling all around me. I watched the waves. I watched loose ropes sway back and forth. I watched the stars. I even watched my hair get taken up by the wind. I didn't try to pull it back. I didn't do anything; I just watched. As I watched, I thought, pondered, mused, examined my feelings…however one wanted to see it. I was lost in a world I remembered nothing about and yet I knew everything at spontaneous instances, only to lose it all again the next second. I was lost, but I was home. I wasn't safe, yet I was calm. I wasn't really calm right then, though. The pain of Sanji's words was too great for me to simply push aside. It was like…was like…

What do you do when you've been bitten by a poisonous snake? Do you call for help as you lie defenseless on the ground and hope that the first thing to hear your screams is human? Or, do you lie there and let the poison run its course while you wait to be rescued by a team that may not even come?

I didn't know. My mind was jumbled—everything was everywhere. It was as if my brain's file cabinet was overloaded and, therefore, all my feelings and memories just lay in heaps on the floor. Somehow, my mind picked out a question of Luffy's:

—Does she know any songs?

—Depends, Sanji answered in my mind.

—On what?

—If she remembers any…

Without knowing or caring, my brain began to feed words and music to my mouth, and I began to sing. I didn't know what I was singing, but the words kept coming so I sang them. The melody was so beautiful and uplifting that it brought my heart out of the drowning depression I had fallen into. For the few brief minutes I sang, I felt no pain and I felt no sorrow. I only felt the sweet music that had filled my body. But then, I drew a blank. The music halted abruptly and I felt the dreadful ache creep into my heart again. I couldn't help but close my eyes and wrap my arms around myself. Once again, I was cold…and empty…

"That was pretty. Is there more?"

I gasped and my eyes flew open. I looked down to see a guy with what I thought was green hair, but it was pretty dark, even with the moon. He wore a white t-shirt with an open neckline and dark pants and boots. Tied around his left bicep was a dark-colored cloth. He was leaning backward on the second floor railing, looking up at me with his arms folded.

I bit my lip and backed up a step. My room was just three paces away. I was sure I could get there before…whatever his name was…even moved.

"Don't go," he said, standing, his arms still crossed. "I take it you couldn't sleep either."

I shook my head, taking another step. Two paces…

"I won't hurt you," he said. "I'm unarmed." He held his arms away from his body to prove it. "See?"

"Some people don't need weapons…" I replied cautiously, but didn't move.

"Some," he agreed, "and you're one of them. You're Janeen, right?"

I was about to take a step, but didn't. "You…you must be with Lu—Chore Boy." I hadn't really met him yet, so I shouldn't know his name.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Luffy…he's my Captain." He looked back up at me. "I'm Zoro."

I paused, my mental gears slowly turning. _Zoro…Zoro..._ "Roronoa Zoro…"

"You have heard of me, then."

My brain was trying desperately to turn the gears faster…It wasn't working very well…

"No," I said finally. "I don't remember."

"Ah, well…" the disappointment in Zoro's face was evident. "Would you like to…come down maybe…?" He motioned to the stairs and crossed his arms again. "We could talk easier."

I paused as I weighed my options. I was almost within arm's reach of my door, meaning escape, or I could talk to this guy that I didn't know at all. Well…that kinda was how I got to know Sanji (my heart thudded painfully at that thought) and I listened to a private conversation, gaining a better understanding of Luffy and Gin. Sanji gets along with Luffy, and Luffy gets along with this guy, so—

"Okay, then," Zoro said, breaking my train of thought. "I'll come up."

I was going to make a frantic dash to the stairs to stop him, but he wasn't coming up the stairs. Zoro ran straight for the wall, ran up it two steps, firmly grasped the base of the railing, and pulled himself up to grab the top of it and swing himself over! I was so shocked that I didn't even move! He just gave me a side grin and leaned back against the railing, looking at me.

"There we go. Now we don't have to yell."

I weakly smiled back. "Is…something wrong with the stairs?" Strong and, now that I could see him better, kinda cute. He even had three gold earrings hanging from his left ear, which I thought was kick.

Zoro thought for a second then shrugged, making the earrings jangle against each other. "No, it was just quicker this way."

"Okay…" I abandoned the door and took a step closer to him. I was already uncomfortable. One step wouldn't make a difference. I would take anything right then to get away from the pain I was in.

"Plus, I wanted to talk to you myself if you're going to be in our crew."

I gave him a surprised look. "No idea what you're talking about," I lied, shaking my head. "I haven't agreed to be on anyone's crew."

"Ha!" Zoro gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I didn't either, but here I am." He shrugged again. "It's just Luffy's way. Once he's decided on something, there's not swaying him."

I slowly nodded. "That…sounds like a Captain."

He sighed, shaking his head. "I know…an annoying one, too…"

There was an awkward silence, neither of us even looking at each other. I watched the waves again and then my hair when the wind caught it. The aching of my heart was coming back and I was starting to feel edgy. I didn't want to stay there, but I didn't want to run back to my room and cry myself to sleep, either.

"Luffy's excited to be getting a musician and a cook from the same ship," Zoro commented, breaking the silence.

I shook my head. "M-m, I'm not leaving. This is the only place I know and you can't make me."

"I'm not," he said calmly. "Luffy, on the other hand—"

"He can't, either," I said, maybe a bit too harshly. I wasn't myself but I couldn't find it in myself to say an apology for snapping at him.

We had another awkward silence as we tried to find a new conversation starter. He was obviously coming to as much a success as I was: none whatsoever. What was I to ask?—Where are you from? How do I know you? Do I know you? Do you know me? Really, what was I to ask?

"What…" he started slowly then came up with an idea. "What was that song you were singing? I've never heard it before."

I thought for a while, avoiding his eyes even though I knew he was looking at me. "Not sure," I said, going next to him and sitting on the railing but still avoiding eye-contact. "It just sort of came to me." I tilted my head, daring to steal a glance at him. "You don't really seem the musical type—no offense, of course."

He shook his head. "I don't sing, if that's what you're getting at. Just curious, is all."

"I suppose…" I mused, watching my legs swing, "…I would be, too, if I spent my entire life training with three swords to be the world's greatest—" I clapped my hand over my mouth, looking at him in alarm. _Crap…There I go again…_

Zoro was staring at me now, looking very tense. "How the hell did you—"

"Know that?" I finished his question with a sigh. "I've been doing that ever since I got here. Somehow…I just know…" I had to look away and even shut my eyes, but I could still feel his eyes on me. "I can't explain it…"

My mind began to wander against my wishes. My pain melted away but the longer my eyes were closed, the more I started to feel things instead of see. My head was thudding painfully, as well. Instead of seeing Zoro's tense, puzzled face, I could feel it. The emotions just seemed to radiate off him. I began to see images—images that were familiar and yet seemed unreal. I saw Zoro carrying Luffy in a cage. I saw Luffy's arm stretch like a rubber band and punch a clown whose body parts were flying all over the place. I saw Zoro fighting two men who looked like cats. I also saw a man…dark…mysterious…I backed away from his eyes…like a hawk's…I had to get away…

"Hey!" I heard Zoro yell and grab my arms. "You'll fall!"

"NO!" I screamed as he pulled me back onto the deck, my eyes bursting open. It was so unexpected that he let go of me and I, completely unbalanced, fell onto him. He staggered a little and caught my arms again, staying upright. "You can't fight him!" My breathing was almost non-existent, my chest tight. I couldn't get the horrifying image out of my head. It was just so…

"Can't fight who?" Zoro stared down at me, utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Mihawk!" I frantically gripped his shirt, my eyes wide, misty, and locked on his face. "He'll kill you! You can't!"

Zoro's jaw locked and his gaze hardened. "You're wrong." He easily broke my hold. "I don't know how you know, but I came here to fight him and that's what I'm gonna do. I'll find him, no matter what."

I just stared at him. I felt cold…numb…like all my blood was drained from my body. I dimly felt water hit my hand. It wasn't raining-I was crying. My hands trembled weakly as I wiped my face.

"Y-you can't…" I said, almost voicelessly, my hands over my eyes. Even with them there, they still couldn't block the image that was engrained into my retinas. "You mustn't…"

"You can't stop me," he replied coldly. "As soon as he shows his face, he's mine."

In my mind, I saw exactly where Mihawk's blade would slice through Zoro's flesh. I saw the momentary pain in his eyes and then dim to emptiness. I heard Zoro turn and walk away from me. My head snapped up and a name I knew for only a moment came to my lips.

"You'll end up like her, Zoro!" I blurted out to the back of his head. "Just like Kuina!"

He froze mid-stride.

I gasped and covered my mouth, taking a shaky step backward, afraid of what I had done. Just like that, the name disappeared again and I couldn't even think of it again; it was gone. Zoro's frame started to shake. He slowly turned his head, his eyes blazing.

"What…did you say…?"

I couldn't say anything. I just stared at him with wide eyes, like a terrified child, with my hands still over my mouth. Before I knew it, he was in my face and painfully squeezing my arm. I let out a cry of terror and pain, trying to pry his hand off me. I couldn't even budge a finger.

"How DARE you say her name!" The emotions in his eyes were so strong and so intimidating that there isn't any way to describe them. Hate and rage barely seem fitting, but that's the best I can do. I was helplessly trapped in their gaze and I couldn't get away. The tears rolling down my cheeks from fear and pain appeased nothing. Zoro's grip on my arm tightened and he grabbed my other arm when I cried out again and tried to move away. My arms were on _fire_. I couldn't even _feel_ anything below his hands. It was like he was trying to break my arms and he didn't care. "How DARE you! You talk as if you KNEW her—know ME!" He gripped harder—if that's at all possible—and shook me violently. His voice boomed in my ears. "HOW DO YOU KNOW? TELL ME!"

Again, I was at a loss for words. I couldn't speak; I couldn't even think. All I could do was stand there and cry. This wasn't the calm, cool guy I was just talking with. This was some other, angry, terrifying being that just looked like Zoro. Just then, Zeff's door opened and he came out wearing trousers held up by suspenders, carrying a lighted lantern.

"What's going on out here?" Zeff shone the lantern on us. "You!" he snarled. "Get away from her!"

Zoro held me for a moment or two longer before letting go, staring down at me darkly. I just collapsed, the tears still rolling down my cheeks. I looked up at him with frightened—no, terrified—eyes. I couldn't even hold myself up with my arms. I wouldn't have known they were even there if they didn't burn like hot coals. I watched his entire upper body flex as he clenched his fists, his eyes not repentant at all.

Zeff hobbled over to me but remained standing. "Get off my ship," he growled.

Zoro glanced at Zeff briefly before returning his eyes that reflected the flames of the lantern to me. He didn't even have to say anything for me to get his message. He didn't want to hear another word out of my mouth about "her" ever again. He probably didn't even want to hear another word, period. Confident that his message was sent and received, he turned and walked away.

I watched him disappear down the stairs, still paralyzed. I just remembered then that I could breathe. The blood slowly and painfully returned to my arms. My body burned with the excruciating pain of his iron grasp. My eyes burned with tears and his fiery gaze, an image that wiped out the one I had before. I couldn't even think of it. All I could think about was his eyes and the anger in his voice. I felt so alone and afraid. A hand touched my shoulder and I reflexively smacked it away, backing off to the railing.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, not recognizing Zeff for that instant.

Zeff just stood there, looking at me with soft eyes. I stared back at him, sitting in the fetal position but with my arms tucked in between my chest and knees. I tried to say something, but my voice wouldn't come. I just sat there and shook with tears streaming down my face. My brain couldn't believe anything that just happened.

"Go to bed," Zeff said softly, turning to go. "You've had a rough day."

Even after he had gone back inside, I just sat there. The darkness was both comforting and terrifying. I couldn't move, nor could I breathe. The darkness sank into my body and consumed me. The next thing I remember was me being put in my bed by strong, familiar arms.

"Sanji…I…" I started weakly, raising my hand unsteadily towards him. I couldn't see him. I only felt the comforting warmth of his body that I so desperately wanted.

"Shh…" came his voice out of the darkness. He took my hand and gave it a light kiss before laying it back on the bed beside me. "Go to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Without another word from his soothing voice, he left me in my darkness of despair. My sleep was very light and empty of dreams. The only thing there in the night was a pair of eyes consumed in flames…gazing directly at me…


	9. Me 'n Chore Boy

_Hello, fanfiction world. I don't really know what to put right now...ohhh, I'm soooo tired... Don't mind me-just read and enjoy._

* * *

The next morning was the lowest of the low for me. I woke up before dawn and couldn't go back to sleep even if I wanted to. My arms, hands, and even fingers burned. Even the _thought_ of moving my arms hurt tremendously. When I finally made it out of bed after dawn broke, I discovered why. Looking in the mirror gave me a better angle than what I could see normally, and what I saw terrified me.

The bruising went deep. The dark, dark purple handprints were much defined with no extra bruising in between the healthy and damaged skin. With my sleeves down, the bruises almost blended perfectly (mind you, I'm wearing a black shirt in case you forgot), making my sleeves look about an inch and a half longer. I couldn't even touch it with out sending a jolt of pain up and down my arm and back again. I stared at the terrified girl in the mirror, trembling. He nearly broke my arms because I opened my big mouth. My fear dissipated. Why did I care so much? It was his choice-his life. What right did I have to stop him? I didn't even _know_ him.

_Really…_ I thought, leaning on the dresser top and looking in the mirror. _…He already thinks I'm crazy and he hates me…_I scrunched my eyebrows in anger at myself and pounded my fist on the dresser, driving spikes into my arm. "Why do I CARE?"

The door opened and Sanji poked his head in. "Janeen, you're awake." He came all the way in and closed the door after him. "I thought I heard something. It's just after dawn."

"I know…" I murmured, looking down at the dresser. "Sanji, I-"

"Up!" Sanji put up a hand to stop me. "If this is about yesterday, I understand."

My heart and arms throbbed. "You…do?" He knew what Zoro did?

"Yep. I've had time to think about what you said to me, but…I have to disagree with you."

My arms relaxed, but my heart didn't. In fact, it beat harder. I stared at him in the mirror. "What…do you mean? What did I say?"

He paused then took a step forward, his hands in his pockets. "If you don't remember, I'd rather not say it."

"Tell me," I said imperatively but quietly.

I saw him pause again in the mirror and then shake his head and pull out his box of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. "Just that you thought I didn't-don't-care about you." He put the box back in his pocket and lit the one in his mouth. I watched him take a long drag and let it back out slowly. He looked at my reflection and smiled. "It wasn't what I was trying to get from you but at least I got something."

I knew that that wasn't all I said by the way he said that but something distracted me. My eyes widened at the red mark on his face and I whipped around. I gently put one hand under his chin and the other behind his ear to look at his cheek better. "Oh…Sanji…I'm so sorry!" I kissed his cheek and he melted happily. I was about to hug him but paused and looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean, "trying to get from me"? You knew I was…?"

He nodded with a pleased sigh and pulled my hands down (ignoring my flinching away from his own) and held them in his hands, rubbing the backs of them with his thumbs lovingly. "I saw you wave good-bye to Gin." He kissed them and looked at me, speaking softly. "Janeen…you can't stay here forever. Now's your chance to get out there and find yourself again…See the world…"

I broke away and turned back around, crossing my arms. "I don't want to go…"

Sanji reached for my shoulder. "Janeen…"

I jerked away, still not looking at him.

He dropped his arm and sighed, a stream of smoke shooting out his mouth. "Come on, I'll make us some breakfast."

"I…" My hands gripped my arms just below the bruising. "…I'll be down in a bit…I need to…wash my hair…"

He thought for a second and he brightened. I knew what he was going to suggest before he even opened his mouth.

"And no, I don't need help."

"Oh." His face fell and he slipped a hand into his pocket, going out. "Breakfast will be waiting for you in the kitchen."

I waited until he was gone before giving the mirror a tiny smile. It was just like Sanji to break tension between us with some sort of flirtatious wise crack like that. He would get over rejection like he always did. I sighed, the smile gone, and looked at myself in the mirror again. Sad blue-gray eyes…circles developing under them from lack of sleep and the nightmares when I did sleep…arms held defensively, hiding the bruises that not even Sanji saw…or did he? Why didn't he say anything if he did? That probably meant that he didn't see them…But…what about what he said? What I said? I didn't think he cared? He did, though, and still does…but he's pushing me away…Yeah, sure, to find myself again…What if I like it here? ...What if…

I stopped. I was at the top of the staircase, outside my door, with a comb in hand. I looked at the comb sadly. "What if I don't want to know what I was?" I whispered, looking up at the sun which was just above the horizon and fast rising.

I continued my descent and went in the back door of the restaurant. It was this little hallway with the door to the dining hall on the other end and a door on either side-the ladies' room on the left and the men's room on the right. I went in the girls' side and went into the back room, locking it behind me. I looked at the bathtub. Finally…some time to myself.

The bath was as enjoyable as one could have it with cold water. It wasn't that we didn't have hot water because we did. It was more for alone time and washing my hair than warm relaxation. During that time, my mind strayed to thoughts of my former life. What was I? Being on a ship in the middle of nowhere right before it gets smashed to bits by a storm kind of limits the possibilities: tourist, traveler, Navy personnel…captured pirate…I didn't like the sound of the last one, but I couldn't rule it out. It _was_ a possibility. I let the water drain out when I was done, dried off with a towel from the stack in the corner, and got ready for work. I didn't feel like doing anything special with my hair, so after I combed it, I just used my scrunchie for a low ponytail and left it. I put the towel in the hamper next to the stack of clean ones, put the comb in my pocket, made sure my sleeves were covering as much of the bruising as possible, and I went out. Sanji was just dishing out food when I made it in the kitchen.

Sanji's face brightened. "Right on time! Breakfast is done! Feeling better?"

"Umm…" I crossed my arms loosely, going over to him. "Mostly…" My mind was still befuddled, but I was feeling better.

"That's better than 'not at all'," Sanji smiled, holding out a fork for me.

I took it with a small nod and looked at the plate he pushed in front of me: two fried eggs and buttered shrimp over rice. Sanji poured two glasses of wine and placed one in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wine with breakfast?"

"Have anything better?" Sanji asked, taking a gulp of his with a smile. "Besides, it's good for you."

I rolled my eyes. "In moderation."

"It is in moderation: one with each meal."

I just shook my head with a small smile. _It's called "tea,"_ I thought, digging into my eggs.

The door bursting open nearly made me choke. It was Luffy with this blank, mechanical look on his face.

"I smell food."

Sanji didn't even welcome him. "What do you want?" he asked flatly.

Luffy came up to us. "I'm hungry. And I smell food." He eyed my plate. "Meat."

I looked between him and my plate. I pointed at my food, looking at him. "Shrimp."

Luffy shook his head. "Meat," he said again.

After an awkward silence of Luffy and me staring at each other, Sanji sighed. "Be right back," he told me with a gentle touch on my shoulder.

Luffy and I watched him go back outside and disappear from view. Once gone, Luffy looked back at me, and I, to avoid looking at him, ate in silence, staring at my plate. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, watching every bite. I just tried to ignore him.

"You've got funny marks on your arms."

"Hm?" I looked at him, swallowing some wine. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed. "Right there." He leaned closer to me. "It's on your other a—"

I batted his hand away, holding my arm defensively. Luffy just looked at me with that blank look of his.

"I…I don't like being touched…" I said quietly, excusing my strange behavior. My hand didn't let go of my arm even though I felt both of them shaking. I had been ignoring the burning sensation in my arms this whole time, but now that he brought it up, the pain intensified dramatically.

Luffy didn't say anything. He touched the top of his hat, looking down, and letting me eat the rest of my breakfast in silence. My hand shook slightly as I ate and I saw Luffy's eyes watching it from under the brim of his hat. Neither of us said anything when Sanji came back in with a small box. It wasn't until I was done and washing my plate when Luffy spoke again.

"What happened to you?"

I glanced over my shoulder. He was right behind me again, watching me with stony eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, turning back to the sink.

He grabbed my arm roughly and whipped me around. I let out a shriek as millions of daggers embedded themselves over and over again in my arm. I dropped my plate on the floor, shattering it, and struggled with his fingers in a futile attempt to pry them off.

"What the hell?" Sanji exclaimed, leaving the sizzling meat running over.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" Luffy said, still holding onto my arm. There was bitterness and anger in his eyes and, even though not as powerful as Zoro's emotions, it was still hard to look away. "Who did this to you?"

"S-stop!" I pleaded, tearing my eyes away and tugging helplessly at his grip. "Luffy, _please_!"

He finally let go and I fell back a few steps before regaining my balance, leaning against the countertop and holding my arm. The pain didn't die, in fact, whenever I even moved a finger of either hand, the pain spiked incredibly. I couldn't stop shaking; it hurt so badly.

Sanji had gripped Luffy's vest and glared at him. "What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Luffy broke his grip, glaring back. "If anything, you should ask her what I'm talking about!" He said, pointing at me without breaking eye contact with Sanji.

I slowly looked up at them with wide eyes, still shaking uncontrollably. _What can I tell them…? ...That Zoro did this…? I…I can't…What about the crew…? I…_ I was caught. I had to tell them something, but what could I say?

Both of them turned and looked at me.

"Show him," Luffy commanded quietly.

I swallowed slowly and raised my sleeve, exposing the entirety of the bruising on that arm. Luffy remained expressionless and touched the top of his hat again. Sanji, on the other hand, was shocked. That meant that he had no idea that they were there and that made me kind of sad.

"Neen…what…?"

I shook my head, standing straight again and pulling my sleeve back down. "I'm fine," I said, struggling to keep my voice from cracking with pain. "Nothing to worry—"

"What do you mean, 'NOTHING'?" Sanji exploded, nearly grabbing me but stopped when I took two frightened steps back, hugging my arms to my chest and staring at him with huge eyes. He had never snapped at me like that before. It was like he was possessive of me but I hadn't noticed it until now. He clenched his hands into fists and clamped his eyes shut. "You can't be…This whole time you've been…" He relaxed slightly and looked at me softly again, taking the edge out of his voice. "What happened?"

"It…" I swallowed the lump in my throat, thinking fast. "It was a drunk," I said, maybe a little too quickly. I took the few steps forward again, trying to stop my body from shaking. "…a drunk sailor trying to…" I really didn't want to finish the lie so I trailed off and looked down, hugging my arms and hoping I looked pathetic enough to fool them.

Luffy was about to say something but bolted to the pan with his meat because it was starting to smoke. Sanji stayed where he was, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I shook my head after a moment of thought. "I didn't want you to worry, and besides," I knelt down and started picking up the bigger pieces of the plate, stacking them in my hand, "I took care of it. There's nothing _to_ worry about." My arms stung with every movement, but at least he seemed satisfied with my lie. I just hoped he didn't want a name.

Sanji knelt down next to me and took my wrists in his hands. "If anything like this happens again," he said slowly, looking into my eyes, "you tell me, okay?"

"Why?" I asked with a small smile, remembering Fullbody. "So you can tear their heads off?"

He smiled, too. "Something like that."

"AAH! SANJI!" Luffy cried, the meat now catching fire. "HELP!"

Sanji gave my wrists a loving squeeze. "Just be careful." He stood and went over to Luffy. "What did you do?" He shoved him out of the way and regained control over the food as I finished picking up the manageable pieces. "You're still eating it!"

"Why am I eating it? It's all burnt!"

"That's your fault! And it's not going to waste!"

"Fine! If I eat this, you're going to be my cook!"

"That's blackmail, crap-hat! Never!"

"That's it! I warned you about making fun of this hat! YAA!"

"YO!" I yelled over the top of them, my empty hand on my hip.

They both froze and looked at me. Luffy had one arm around Sanji's neck and the other poised, ready to clobber him. Sanji was just about to whack him with the pan the meat was in and had a knee in Luffy's gut. It looked like a wrestling match gone wild and I had to try really hard not to break down and laugh.

"Look," I said, struggling to keep a straight face, "I don't care what you two do, just—" I sighed and threw away the plate bits. "Just settle it peacefully, okay? We don't want Zeff breathing down our necks for wrecking his kitchen." I got a broom out of the closet while they untangled themselves, murmuring to each other. "Here," I tossed a broom to Luffy which he caught, the blank look back on his face except for the occasional look he gave Sanji (which he returned). "Could you clean the rest of that up, please?" I motioned to the little bits still on the floor that I couldn't pick up with my bare hands. "I'm going to get the dining hall ready." I left them and couldn't help but smile. I could still hear them bickering through the door. At least they weren't fighting…Zeff would really have kittens if they wrecked the kitchen…

I gently flipped all the chairs off the tables and back on the floor. I spread a clean tablecloth on each one, making sure they were on evenly. The center pieces came next, then I had to get the wine out of storage on the second level (The other half of the second level is the employee dining hall.), and bring it down to the kitchen. There were also glasses, plates, silverware, and a few other things to worry about, but that wasn't until later. Prep work was easier with two or more people, but I liked my alone time. Music also came to me easier when I was alone. It wasn't until I thought about it when I realized I was humming.

It wasn't a bad tune, in fact, I liked it. I didn't know if I was making it up on the spot or if I had actually known it, but it was good. It made me smile and I even did a little spin with the centerpiece I was holding. I looked around. Counting the bouquet I was holding, I only had four more tables to go and then I could go get the wine.

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE PERFECT!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Whipping around, Luffy was standing about two tables away, beaming at me and his arms up in the air in some kind of victory pose.

"This is so AWESOME! I get TWO crew members when looking for ONE!"

"STOP COUNTING ME!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

Luffy ran up to me like a madman causing me to recoil slightly, holding the centerpiece as a shield. He stopped right in front of me and looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"You're my new musician," he declared.

"Ha-hang on," I started, putting the bouquet down on its table. "I don't even get a say in this?"

"You're my new musician," Luffy repeated, folding his arms. It was as if he was reaffirming an official statement.

I shook my head. "No, I can't—I just—" I stopped and sighed, rubbing my forehead and eyes. "How can I put this?" I muttered to myself then looked at him. "I don't think I'd get along with your crew."

"What? How would you know? You haven't even met them yet."

"Well, Luffy, I've—"

He stopped me by grabbing my wrist and leading me outside. "Come on! You have to meet them before you decide if you like them!"

I staggered behind him reluctantly, trying to go back inside. I couldn't stop him without my arm hurting again; it was stinging already. "Luffy, please! You don't—I've—" _GET OUT OF THERE!_ My head was screaming.

He stopped, looking up at the bow of a ship with what looked like a goat's head on it. He was still holding my wrist so I couldn't escape. I had noticed the ship yesterday but I hadn't really looked at it until now. It wasn't all that impressive-looking, just medium sized and moderately painted. There was a small black flag at the top of the main mast with a grinning skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"Nami! Usopp! Zoro! Come on out here!"

I froze and my heart thudded noisily against my ribcage. "I-i-it's okay…Luffy…I don't have to meet them right now…" I tugged against his grip, glancing up at the ship occasionally.

Luffy frowned slightly at me. "Aw, come on. Now you're just being shy." He turned back to the ship. "Where are they? Usopp! Nami! Zoro!"

"Lu—ffy—" I tugged with each syllable. _Oh, no…no, no, no… please don't do this to me…_

A big yawn from the other side of the bow made me freeze again. A guy with a long nose and curly black hair covered by a bandana leaned over the edge of the bow. "What's going on, Luffy? It's so early." He stopped, looking at me. "Who's this?"

"Usopp, this is Janeen," Luffy said with a grin. "She's our musician."

Usopp brightened. "Hey, cool." He pointed at himself proudly. "I'm Usopp, the sharpest sharpshooter in the world."

I smiled uncomfortably, hoping he was the only one awake. "Pleasure…"

"What do you play?"

"I—"

"She sings," Luffy announced.

Luffy loosened his hold and I finally tugged my arm away, holding the outside of my arms to keep them from shaking. "Luffy, I never said—"

"Nami!" Usopp called. "Luffy's found our musician!"

"What?" came a female voice in reply. "I thought we were here for a cook." A girl with bright orange hair and brown eyes appeared next to Usopp.

"Nami, this is Janeen," Usopp introduced us. "Janeen, this is Nami, our navigator."

I gripped my elbows, feeling them shake even more, and faced Luffy. "I never agreed to—"

"What's going on?" The familiar and dreaded voice froze me and I watched him come into view. "Are we leav—" Zoro stopped when he saw me and our eyes locked. He stiffened, staring harshly at me. It wasn't quite a glare, but I still felt really cold under his gaze. I didn't move even though my brain was still screaming at me to get the heck out of there.

"This is Zoro," Luffy told me and then turned to him. "Zoro, Janeen's our new musician."

Neither of us said anything, our eyes still locked together. I gripped my arms, just barely touching the bruises. My arms were being jabbed with millions of daggers, but they felt dull compared to the memory of the hatred in his eyes and the feeling of my arms nearly breaking. I looked away first, shifting my gaze down to the deck and then turning away. I could still feel his eyes on me, trying to penetrate my inner defenses to tear me apart from the inside out.

"Zoro?" Nami asked, unsure of our silent exchange.

"We don't need a musician," he replied darkly.

The other three were in shock. I glanced around briefly before returning my eyes downward. I just wanted to leave. My cheeks were burning, whether from anger, fright, or something else, I had no idea.

"But…Zoro…" Luffy said, confused. "You agreed with me yesterday that –"

"We can go somewhere else for a musician," Zoro said. I was amazed at how calm he was keeping himself. "Leave her here."

I looked up again and found him still scowling at me. It was time to go. Luffy let me walk past him back towards the dining hall door. I kept my arms wrapped about myself as I went.

"If you were looking for an apology…"

I stopped and looked back over my shoulder. All of us were looking at Zoro again and he at me.

"You won't get one," he finished.

I knew exactly what he was referring to and my arms ached more than ever. I watched him walk past his confused shipmates and back across the deck of the Merry-Go. I turned back around as he opened one of the doors, clenching my fists in anger. My eyes and cheeks burned.

"If anything, I'm sorry!" I yelled, making him pause. "I'm sorry for even CARING!"

I whipped back around and raced up the stairs and into the storage room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned back against it, breathing hard and blinking back tears.

_I hate him…I hate him so much…_

I swiped at my eyes and went to the door on the other side, past all the boxes of the food items that didn't have to be kept cold. I went into the cooler and to the wine cases. Normally, I could carry two cases, but then, I was having trouble with just one. My arms ached, my hands shook, and my fingers were numb. I tugged and tugged, but I could only get it a few inches off the ground before I had to let it go. I tried over and over again but I just couldn't do it. I fell to my knees, sitting in front of the crate, and I watched my hands tremble. I gave one of those little coughs you hear girls make before they bawl their eyes out and wrapped my arms around my chest. I didn't cry, though—I refused. I was just taking a break…I would try again in a minute.

Then, I was aware of someone else in the room. I glanced over my shoulder at the door and then looked back at the container in front of me. I sniffed and wiped my eyes to make sure I wasn't crying.

"What do you want?" I asked, getting up again.

Luffy came up behind me quietly. "You're a good liar."

I didn't look at him. "About what?" I knew what.

"…the sailor…"

I picked up the container again. "What makes you think I'm—" I nearly dropped it but Luffy caught it, his hand on top of mine. "—lying?" Our eyes met and I slipped my hand out from under his. I touched my fingers to my mouth and gripped that arm's elbow to steady it, closing my eyes.

He knew. He didn't have to say any more. I just hoped he would keep it between us.

Luffy's face was solemn as he held the case. He turned to the other ones. "How many do you need?"

I looked at him silently then murmured between my fingers. "Two of each kind…They're all marked…"

He grabbed another of that kind, stacked them on top of two others of a different flavor, and grabbed the bottom of the stack of four with no more than a small grunt for effort. I held the door open for him and, after he went through, closed it and slipped around him to get the outside door.

"I don't care what Zoro says," Luffy said from behind the stack, walking past then pausing to grin at me. "You're still joining my crew."

I let him pass me then smiled. I wasn't going to argue. I had already learned that arguing with the ship's captain was pointless, and besides—I wasn't going to change his mind.

* * *

_Please review! They're always appreciated! luv always~shdw dncr_


	10. Pirates!

I guess I accepted Luffy's offer as a crewmate. I just had a few other things on my mind the rest of the day like "What about Sanji?" and "How do I keep Zoro alive?" I kept going back to the fact that I hated him and he hated me, but no matter what, I wouldn't allow myself to let him die. Stupid, I know, but that's how I felt—stubborn. For some reason, I also felt that Sanji would come with me if I asked him to, but it wasn't a very convincing feeling. I wanted to stay with Sanji but I wanted to get off this ship. Damn! It was all so_ frustrating_!

Anyway, the rest of the day was kind of blah except for my trips outside. It was like I was a magnet for Zoro's radar or something. He was always out on the deck of the Merry-Go (I didn't even care that I knew its name anymore, in fact, I barely noticed.) _watching me_. It both bugged me and scared me. I couldn't ignore him because every time I went out, I was on the lookout for him, which bugged me even more! I just couldn't escape him! Anyhow, my day was pretty much the norm except my flights at the sight of Zoro. Tips were pretty good, too. My normal chores were just a little bit harder because of my injury, but Luffy helped out.

When I woke up the next morning, I had a baaad feeling. A premonition, you might say. And, as usual—

I was right.

One of our customers screamed and another dropped their wine glass in shock, staring out the window.

"Don Krieg's pirate ship!"

Everyone rushed to that side of the ship in alarm to see. A bunch of the cooks came out of the kitchen as well. Cries ran throughout the customers.

"The hourglasses beside the skull mean that time's run out for their enemies…"

"There's no mistake! It's Krieg's pirates!"

I set down the wine bottle and looked as well. My eyes widened. That ship was HUGE…but…it looked so…

"What do they want?"

"Wow! It's huge!" Luffy exclaimed. "Maybe Gin's come back to say thanks."

"I doubt it…" Sanji replied, "…but something seems odd."

I couldn't help but agree.

"That ship…is a wreck!" he said.

I went over to Sanji and Luffy, running my fingers up and down my left arm. It didn't hurt quite as bad as yesterday, but I was still in pain. My eyes, however, were still on the ship coming upon us. It had three masts…well…two and three quarters. The middle one was breaking but not completely broken off. Not a single sail on the entire ship was in one piece. A good majority of the ship itself was in splinters. Even the great cougar head on the bow had half of its head blown off. I was amazed that the galleon was actually still afloat.

"A great galleon, ravaged to that degree…that wasn't the work of men," Sanji continued. "They must have sailed through a typhoon!"

"That's the Grand Line for you…" I murmured, staying close to Sanji.

The doors flew open and a hush fell over the room. Everyone watched as two figures—one giant leaning on the smaller one—stumbled slowly into the room.

My hand went to my mouth, staring at the smaller man. "Gin…"

The giant spoke, his voice rough and jagged. "Please…may I have…some food and water?...I've got money…lots of money…"

Don Krieg was about in as rough shape as Gin was when we first met him. Krieg had bandages wrapped around his large head. His light-colored sideburns framed his sunken face and square jaw. His long, black trailed on the floor and was trimmed in mangy-looking fur. His patterned shirt was very worn and the large chain around his neck clanked noisily as he swayed. Gin was under his left shoulder, helping him walk.

"Who is that?" Patty asked. "Pretty shabby for a king."

"He looks hungry," Luffy commented.

"Starving is more like it," I said. I looked up at Sanji. He had the most perplexed look on his face I had ever seen.

"What's going on?" he asked, aloud but more to himself.

I bit my lip, staying close to him and holding my arms. I didn't understand it, either. One of the most feared pirates in this part of the world was in pitiful shape, captaining a ship that is barely afloat? What in the world?

Krieg's eyes rolled back into his head and he stumbled, crashing to the ground. Gin was immediately at his side.

"Don Krieg!"

Krieg shakily reached out a hand towards us. "Food! Water! …Please!"

Gin's eyes were frantic as he surveyed the room. "The Don's on the verge of death! If you don't help him, he's doomed!"

No one moved—except one, though I believe only Luffy and I noticed. Sanji's face was set as he left us to go to the kitchen. I looked at Luffy and he realized it at the same time I did: he was getting food for him. I motioned Luffy to stay and went in after Sanji. Sanji was taking food that one of the cooks had been preparing before for a customer and heaping it on a plate.

"Sanji! Are you INSANE?" I said as soon as I was through the door. "He'll kill you as soon as you give it to him!" Gin was one thing, but _this_? No way! I couldn't let him! I wasn't even thinking about the well-being of the crew or the ship…only…

He didn't say anything. He set the empty pan down, picked up the plate and headed back out. I, however, put my arms out, blocking the door. He stopped in front of me, gazing at me softly.

"I can't let you, Sanji," I said defiantly, looking him in the eye. "Not this time."

We stood there in silence, staring at each other as voices from the dining hall floated in. I didn't care what they were saying, but my arms were starting to get really heavy and hard to keep up as I concentrated on Sanji. Sanji, though, was just looking at me with these sad, pained eyes. The longer I looked at him, the more my resolve waned.

"Have you ever known…" he finally asked, still not moving, "…what it's like to starve…?"

I watched his eyes carefully. With the sadness and pain was an element of knowledge; a knowledge that most men should never possess. I lowered my arms finally, still looking at him.

"You have," I said quietly.

Again he was silent.

I hesitantly moved over to let him pass, crossing my arms. "I guess…we'll just have to deal with him…however he acts…"

Sanji still stared at me solemnly. We stood there in silence again. I recognized Patty's brutish bellowing.

"That's right…" Sanji said with a small nod. "We'll fight him if we have to…" he went past me as he spoke, "…because this is our home."

I followed him out and stood in the doorway. I watched him grab one of the wine bottles off the counter on his way to Krieg and Gin. Patty was in the way, however, of the lowly pirates. He apparently didn't believe anything Krieg or Gin had been saying.

He snorted. "Trying for sympathy?"

"Out of the way, Patty," Sanji said. He didn't give him a chance to react before kicking him in the jaw, sending him flying a couple of feet, unconscious. He set the plate and bottle in front of Gin and Krieg. "Here, Gin. He can eat this."

Both of them stared up at him in awe. I just watched, coming back up by Luffy and sitting on the edge of a table.

"Thank you!" Krieg cried and began stuffing his face.

"Sanji! Take that food away from him!" Carne, the cook with the sunglasses yelled as the customers all ran to the other side of the restaurant in fright. "Don't you know who he is?"

Honestly, I didn't have a clue, but I knew he'd be bad news if he attacked us. There was no way _I_ could take him down. I was sure about that.

"He's "Foul-Play Krieg," tyrant of the eastern seas!" he continued. "He started out in prison! Then he lied his way onto a Navy ship. He killed the officers and took over. That's how he got his start as a pirate! Flying a Navy flag, he sails into ports and attacks both town and ships. Sometimes he flies a white flag, then opens fire!"

Krieg was scarfing the food down like a starved animal. I hadn't ever seen someone eat so fast. My mind was so preoccupied with watching Krieg closely that I wasn't really paying attention to Carne. He was saying something about him being unstoppable at full strength and that he should starve. I watched Krieg wipe is mouth and flex his arms. He then raised his head, his menacing eyes locked on Sanji. Then it hit me.

"Sanji!" I exclaimed, bolting up. "Look—"

It was too late. Sanji had just barely turned back around when he got clothes-lined by Krieg's massive armored arm. We all looked on in horror as he got flung backwards toward us. Alarmed, I ran over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Sanji! Are you all right?"

He could only cough twice in reply as I gripped his shoulder. Blood drooled out his mouth as he slowly looked up at Krieg.

"You said you wouldn't, Krieg!" Gin was hysteric as he pleaded with his captain. "You swore you wouldn't hurt nobody if I led you here! That man saved our lives!"

Krieg seized Gin's right shoulder. "The food was good," he rumbled. "My strength is returning." There was an audible _Crack_ as he squeezed his shoulder, making Gin cry out in pain. He released Gin and he crumpled to the floor.

"Gin!" Luffy exclaimed, taking a half step forward but stopping.

Sanji coughed again, getting up slowly. "So that's how it is…"

I gripped his shoulders gently. "Sanji…"

"I'm fine…" he murmured, wiping his chin but not taking his eyes off Krieg.

"Nice restaurant," Krieg's low voice filled the hall. "I'll take it."

* * *

_Review please! luv ya much~shdw dncr_


	11. The Battle Begins

_Thanks to all my readers! I always enjoy seeing what you think. ^-^_

* * *

A stunned silence fell over the Baratie. All the cooks, Luffy, and I stared at Krieg unbelievingly as the customers fled the ship.

"Outrageous!" Carne exclaimed. "Krieg wants the ocean-going restaurant?" We were all thinking it, he just said it.

Sanji sat up slowly beside me, holding the left side of his neck. I sighed in relief. He wasn't hurt too bad, just had the wind knocked out of him for a bit.

"Gin!" Luffy yelled. "Are you okay?"

Patty slowly sat up, too, with a moan. His eyes bugged out when he looked up at Krieg. "What! WHAT?" He scrambled back to the hoard of cooks to get away from him, still gaping at him.

"My ship's a wreck," Krieg announced, his deep voice rumbling with every syllable. "I need a new one. When I'm finished with you, I'll dump you." His eyes scanned over us darkly. "I have about a hundred men on my ship who still draw breath. They're dying from wounds, hunger, and thirst. They need a hundred rations of food and water." His eyes narrowed. "You will prepare them. Some have already starved to death. There's no time to waste."

"You expect us to feed a hundred pirates?" Carne growled, clenching his fists. "So they'll have the strength to take over our ship? We refuse!" Other cooks nodded in agreement.

Krieg's face darkened. "Refuse? You don't understand. It's not a request." His eyes pierced through us and his voice deepened to an almost god-like quality. "It's an ORDER! DO NOT DEFY ME!"

Da~amn, he was scary. He actually sent a shiver down my spine. Almost all the other cooks were quaking in their boots under his stone-cold gaze. Sanji and I looked at each other. He gave me that same look he did back in the kitchen and I understood immediately. He got up first and then I did. I was going to follow him to give him any assistance he might need but he touched my hand gently, silently telling me to stay put.

"S-sorry, Sanji…" Gin said, shaking on the floor and holding his shoulder. "I…I never meant—"

"You!" Patty boomed, glaring at Sanji who was already heading back to the kitchen. "You got us into this mess! Where are you going, Sanji?"

He stopped and wiped the last bit of blood off his lower lip. "The kitchen, of course," he replied. "We've got a hundred meals to prepare."

The cooks made exclamations in shock and I folded my arms, closing my eyes. _We'll fight him if we have to…because this is our home…_ That's what he said. He'll save those who need food, but if they turn against him, he'll attack them with just as much ferocity. Interesting philosophy…and it made sense to me…

There was a massive _Click_ that made me open my eyes again. The cooks around Sanji had pulled out pistols and cocked them, aiming at Sanji. My eyes widened and I moved forward.

"Sanji—!" Luffy caught my elbow and held me back. "What are you doing, Luffy?" I struggled against him. "They're serious! Let go!"

He said nothing but held onto my arm, watching.

"If you want to stop me…" Sanji replied to what the cooks had said at the same time as me, "…Fire."

I froze, stunned. _What the hell?_

"I know…" he continued, holding his arms out, "…They're unredeemable villains. But my job is to feed people, not to judge them. It gets too complicated." His tone changed slightly—kind of majestic. "If a man is hungry, I feed him! That's a cook's job." There was a moment of silence as we waited for the first finger to twitch. Nothing. "What's the problem?" Sanji asked.

Patty, then, came up behind him and smacked him with his massive arms across the back of his head, knocking him down.

"Patty!" I yelled, glaring at him and struggling against Luffy again who now had a firm grip on my arm. "Let go of me, darned it!" I fumed. _How DARE he? Damn him—I'll kick his ass!_

"You stay outta this!" Patty growled at me. I stood still but still glared daggers at him. "Hold him down!" he barked at the cooks and one kneeled on each side of Sanji and grabbed an arm. Patty took out a big…thing…out of the cupboards. I didn't know what it was because it was wrapped in a tablecloth. He went back out to the middle of the floor and set it down with a big _Clunk_. He pointed at Sanji, his face grim. "Sanji, I know you feed the people I chase off. Maybe you're right to do that sometimes. But this time, you're WRONG! Now you keep still. I'm gonna defend this restaurant!"

I looked at Sanji, waiting for him to say something, but he just looked at Patty silently. Luffy, too, stared silently. He hadn't said a word yet.

"He may be Don Krieg, but he's just one man. He can't beat all of us!" Patty said, undoing the knot on the tablecloth, revealing a huge gun that looked like a catfish or something close to it. "This is Baratie! We deal with rowdy pirates every day. And we know what kind of customer service to give 'em!" He picked it up, swung around with it to face Krieg, and brought it up to his shoulder. "You've eaten!" He cocked it. "HERE'S YOUR DESSERT! He fired it with a massive _Boom_. "THE MEATBALL OF DOOM!"

Krieg seemed to let it hit him dead-center in his chest. It exploded, sending him flying backwards through the doors.

"DON KRIEG!" Gin cried.

Luffy gaped at what he saw, finally letting go of me. I was in awe of its power. It was like a mini-cannon. I rubbed my arm to get the zinging to stop as the smoke cleared and we could see the broken, charred doors and the still-smoking body of Krieg that was smashed into the railing outside.

"Blast," Patty said, backing up a few steps. "I busted the doors."

"Chef'll have your hide," one of the cooks said.

_Not if I get it first._ My eyes narrowed. Patty was now within arm's reach and I thought about pouncing on him…thought about it…

"It's nothing," another said. "A small price to pay for saving Baratie."

"What about the men on Krieg's ship?" Sanji asked, still on the floor.

"Hmm…" Patty turned around and smirked, stroking his goatee and still holding the gun on top of his shoulder. "I say we smear butter on the ship and set it on fire."

"Sounds delicious, Chef!"

I cringed at the booming voice I didn't want to hear again. This was not a happy day.

"What?" Patty whipped back around, stunned. "HOW?"

Krieg stood in the doorway, his entire upper body covered in armor. He looked more ominous than ever. "That dessert was a bit heavy for my taste. Hardly a four-star meal."

Luffy was still shocked. "His body…It's all _shiny_!"

"Steel armor!" Patty exclaimed, dropping his gun and grabbing another weapon, the others following suit. "What a dirty trick! Rush him!"

All of them charged with a roar and I rushed over to Sanji. I grabbed his arm and yanked him down to the floor with me.

"Janeen!" Sanji said, trying to get up. "What are you—?"

"GET DOWN!" I yelled over the roar, yanking at his arm again.

"INSOLENCE!" Krieg roared even louder. Guns appeared all over his body from out of nowhere and shot all at once.

The cooks yelled in pain and I shrieked as the guns went off, clamping my eyes shut and covering my ears. Sanji was only half down and Luffy was still standing, but both of them were gaping.

"Bullets!" Sanji exclaimed as the cooks fell one by one. I didn't see them, but I could hear them drop like flies.

"Gun barrels!" Luffy said. "All over him!"

I snuck a peek, trembling like a leaf. Krieg had a double-barreled pistol in each hand and one was in each shoulder plate. There was also a triple-barreled gun in each of his side plates. The cooks were a bloody mess, strewn all over the place. Gin was off to the side, his hands over his face. I sat up slowly, my breathing shallow and quick, heart going a bazillion miles a second, and still shaking uncontrollably. Sanji looked at me concernedly and was about to say something but Krieg's voice mad us all jump.

"No one defies Krieg, you worthless scum! I am stronger than ANYONE!" He flexed his arms. "Arms of steel, stronger than any flesh!" He pounded on his chest. "A carapace of the strongest wootz steel!" He took off a glove to reveal a diamonded gauntlet—one on each knuckle and one on the back of his hand. "Diamond fists to demolish ANYTHING! And a built-in array of weapons!" He tugged it back on, the most god-awful grimace on his face. "I command FIFTY ships and FIVE THOUSAND fighting men! I've NEVER lost a battle! I am the Don of the Pirate Armada! If I tell you to prepare food, you'll SHUT UP AND DO IT! NO ONE DEFIES ME!"

During this rant, Zeff had come through with a gigantic bag and set it down in front of Krieg.

"Chef Zeff!" the cry rang out from among the cooks as they got back to their feet, making Krieg's expression change dramatically. He just stared at the man in front of him.

"There's food for a hundred," Zeff said calmly. "Take it to your men."

The cooks were shocked. "Chef! What're you THINKING? If we feed those pirates, they'll come and overrun us!" They were all looking at Zeff, but Sanji was still looking at me.

"Janeen…" he murmured, touching my arm gently and making me flinch slightly. "Are you okay?"

I hadn't calmed down very much, actually, hardly at all. I shakily looked at him with huge eyes and nodded slowly. "I…I'm not hurt…" I said breathlessly. My heart had probably slowed down to about a million miles an hour and every muscle in my body was locked up. They relaxed more slowly than I would have liked them to.

Sanji blinked twice. "Are you…a—?"

"You went to the Grand Line," Zeff said, staring Krieg down. "But you ran scared, eh?"

"Whoa! He called Krieg a coward?"

"The tyrant of the Eastern seas…who commands fifty pirate ships…couldn't handle the Grand Line?"

"The Grand Line?" Luffy exclaimed, staring at Krieg.

Krieg was still staring at Zeff with shock and awe, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're… "Red-Shoes" Zeff!" He composed himself and looked at him coolly. " "Red-Shoes" Zeff. So you're alive. A unique pirate, the Captain-Cook."

"So what if I'm alive?" Zeff retorted. "What's it to you? Now I'm a chef exclusively."

"Ha!" Krieg laughed and folded his arms. "You say it like it was a choice. But did you _choose_ to be a cook…" he grinned again. "…or was being a pirate too much for you?"

Zeff made no comment and Krieg's face grew serious.

"Looks like your red shoes days are behind you. "Red-Shoes" Zeff…master of the deadly kick, who never used his hands in battle. That awesome leg strength could smash bedrock and even leave footprints in steel."

I stared at Zeff, breathing a little bit easier. My arms were stinging again from landing on them so hard, though. _Zeff…was that…powerful…? That's why he holds himself with such pride…_

"The blood of your enemies dyed your shoes, hence your unusual nickname." Krieg's eyes narrowed. "They say you died at sea. I see you didn't lose your life…but you did lose one of your precious legs."

I looked at Sanji but he was looking down. He looked so…guilty…That's the only way I could describe that look on his face. It was like…there was a connection between him and Zeff concerning—

I gripped the sides of my head with a soft cry of pain, clenching my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut. It felt like a spike just drove itself into my head. My blood pulsed harshly in my temples and my chest got really tight. This was kind of like before when I was with Zoro—but less painful—and I saw—

Before my eyes flashed a huge rock—an island—that was carved high by the waves. On it were two figures. They were lying side by side. One was a boy in tattered cabin boy clothes lying on his side and had short, scraggly blonde hair. His eyes were closed and he was rail thin. Beside him was a man on his back, also rail thin. He wore the clothes of a Captain and his right leg was a bloody stump, broken off just below the knee.

"Janeen? Janeen! What's wrong? What is it?"

Sanji was holding my wrists, trying to get me to look at him. I slowly and shakily let go of my head and looked up at him. I felt tears trickling down my face and I wiped them away with the backs of my hands. The pain in my head subsided and my surroundings came back into focus.

"No—nothing," I said quietly, looking back at him with a small, reassuring smile. I nodded and looked again at Zeff's back. "Nothing, I'm fine."

I could feel Sanji's puzzled and worried eyes on me. "What ha—?"

"Then I'll TAKE it from you!" Krieg snarled at Zeff, clenching his fists. "It's true that I didn't succeed on the Grand Line! But I am Don Krieg, the mightiest of all! Weaklings do well to shun that dark route. But I had plenty of strength! Ships and men! And ambition!" His eyes narrowed again. "The only thing I lacked was _knowledge_! That's what stopped me! I just didn't know enough. I'll have that log…AND THIS SHIP, TOO!"

By then, the cooks were all back on their feet and they were fuming.

"You can't have it!" Patty shouted. "This ship's all we got in the world."

"Yeah," another added grimly, "we've been cast out from everywhere else."

"Chef Zeff is our savior! He took us in when no one else would!"

"We won't let you take our ship!"

"PUNY FOOLS!" Krieg thundered. "NO ONE CAN DEFY ME! YOU'VE SEEN THAT I'M THE STRONGEST OF ALL!" He clenched his fists and shook them at us. "I'll take Zeff's log, assemble another armada, capture the One Piece, and lord it over this great age of pirates!"

Luffy stepped forward, his face serious. "Hold it!" he said, pointing at Krieg. "I'M going to be King of the Pirates!"

The cooks gaped at him. "_Chore Boy?"_

I blinked, staring at the back of his head. _Him…? King of the Pirates…?_

"Stay outta this, kid!" Patty yelled. "He'll murder ya!"

Luffy shook his head, still looking at Krieg. "I can't. Not out of this!"

Krieg glowered at him. "…Did you say something, boy? Don't you want to take that back?"

"Nope," he replied, crossing his arms. "I was only stating the facts."

"This isn't a game," Krieg said with a low growl.

"Obviously."

I could just tell he was grinning and touched my forehead with my fingertips. I couldn't help but give a little smile, too.

"Weren't you listening? The Grand Line was too much for even Krieg! Can't we just call it off? Going there is suicide!"

My smile vanished. Okay, I knew that voice.

"Quiet. Stay out of this."

Shit. I really knew that one.

We all turned around to look at Usopp and Zoro sitting at a table. Usopp was half standing up, using the table to prop himself up. Zoro was leaning back in his chair, three swords strapped to his waist, one of them partially drawn.

"Time to fight, Luffy?" Zoro asked. "I'll lend a hand."

Luffy blinked. "Zoro, Usopp, you guys are here?" He thought for a quick second and shook his head. "Nah, I can handle this."

My heart thudded painfully and my arms ached. How long had they been there? I gripped my arms and willed my heart to calm down, squeezing my eyes shut. _Shut u~up…_

Krieg burst out laughing. "That's your crew? Pretty thin, ain't it?"

"Wrong!" Luffy said, holding up three fingers. "There are three more!"

"Don't count me in!" Sanji put in. He paused and looked at me. "Is he counting you?"

I shrugged slightly. _Yes…_

"DON'T BE SO COCKSURE, KID!" Krieg roared. "I had a FLEET and FIVE THOUSAND MEN! In SEVEN days, we were smashed to BITS in that demon sea!"

The cooks were awestruck. "SEVEN DAYS?"

"Krieg's armada was destroyed so quickly?"

"Who could have done it?"

Usopp was freaked, too. "Did you hear that?" he asked Zoro, trembling. "Fifty ships in one week!"

Zoro had a slight grin, though. "Sounds interesting."

"It does…" I murmured, looking at Zoro. I was intrigued, I had to admit. It kinda sounded like fun. My heart skipped a beat when he looked at me and I quickly looked down.

Krieg didn't like his comment. He stared darkly at him. "Reckless impudence…but you're not funny. Watch your mouth or I'll kill you right now!"

I grinned to myself. _I'd like to see you try…_ I almost said it…almost.

Krieg grabbed the bag of food. "Now listen carefully. I'll give you a chance. I'm taking this food to the men on my ship. Then I'm coming back. Anyone who doesn't want to die had better be gone when I return. All I want is the Captain's log and the ship." He swung the bag over his shoulder and headed out. "But if you're eager to die…**wait for me**. I'll bury you at sea. **It's your choice**." He left, also leaving Gin behind on the floor, trembling and holding his right shoulder.

"Sanji, forgive me!" he said shakily. "I didn't think…he would _do_ this! I…I…"

"It's not all your fault, swabby," Zeff said. "The cooks helped to bring this on us, as well."

At first, they were sympathetic, but when Zeff added that second part, they blew up.

"Chef! Are you siding with Sanji? You crazy?"

"He's the guy who started all this trouble!"

"Sanji wants to destroy your precious restaurant!"

That last cook turned around and pointed menacingly at him. "Don't you, Sanji? You'd do anything to be the Head Chef! Either that or you're insane! Which is it?"

I growled and bolted to my feet, glaring at him. "Stop it! You don't—"

"SHUT UP, YOU EGGPLANTS!"

We all stopped and stared at Zeff.

"Has any of you ever really been hungry before?" he asked. "Have you gone for days without food and water on the high seas? Do you have any idea what agony that is?"

I silently, but understandingly, watched Sanji get up as Zeff spoke. It all made sense. That island…those figures…That was them…Zeff saved him and paid a large price for his kindness. Sanji glanced at me but said nothing. He lit a cigarette, taking a quiet puff.

Patty, among the others, was utterly confused. "Huh…? So what, Chef?"

"If you're gonna keep moaning…" Zeff thumbed over his shoulder, "then just head out the back door."

There was a moment of silence then the cooks took up their weapons again. They were all grim-faced as they gripped them.

"I'll stay and fight," Patty said. "I can't stand to let Krieg have his way." The others voiced their agreements.

"What? Are you fools?" Gin cried. "You saw what Krieg can do! You'd better run!"

"Gin…" Sanji said, taking a few steps forward. "Listen to me. As a cook, I consider it my duty to feed the hungry." He sat on a table and blew a stream of smoke. "But soon I'll be facing plunderers with full stomachs. So if I have to beat your mates to death, don't complain." His face grew dark and he stared Gin down. "If they try to take over this ship, I'll slaughter them without mercy, and that goes for you, too. Got that?"

Gin gave no response but only stared at him in stunned silence.

Patty snorted, though. "First you save 'em, then you kill 'em? Good idea, Sanji."

"Be quiet, crap-cooker."

I muffled a giggle, leaning back against the center pillar. The guys were annoying at times, but sometimes they just made me want to laugh. I looked over at Luffy. He was sitting on the table Zoro and Usopp were at. He was beaming at a calm Zoro and Usopp was still freaking out.

"By the way, Gin…" Luffy called to him.

Gin perked up. "Aye?"

"You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line. But you've been there!"

Gin's face fell and he started trembling again. He covered his eyes with his hands. "I know nothing. It's all a crazy fog. Something happened on our seventh day out. But…was it a dream or reality? It's all mixed up in my head…He appeared so suddenly…" His voice dropped lowly. "Just…one…man… How could _one man_ scupper fifty ships?"

Everyone flipped out. I stared at him, stunned. This day was getting weirder and weirder.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Sanji said, awestruck.

"Krieg's armada was destroyed by one man?" the cooks cried.

"Could it have been…?" I whispered with a slight shudder, still staring at Gin.

Gin continued his tale. "Before we knew it…our ships were sinking, one after the other! If that storm hadn't come up, he'd have sent the flagship to the bottom, too!" He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure how many ships survived…It was terrible…I can't believe it was real! I don't want to remember that man! …That man with the piercing hawk eyes, eyes that kill at a glance!"

My heart skipped a beat. "It's him!"

Sanji looked over at me. "What?"

"…Mihawk…" I whispered, looking over at Zoro.

He was extremely tense. He recognized the description as fast as I did. His right hand was gripping the hilt of his white-colored katana.

"It had to be him…" Zeff said, drawing my attention away from Zoro. "…had to be Hawk-eye."

The cooks froze. "Haw…Hawk-eye?"

Zeff nodded calmly, looking at Gin. "You said his eyes were like a hawk's. That's proof enough. But what he did to your ships…It had to be _him_!"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sanji was looking at me funny. I blinked, looking back at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and his expression changed slightly when I looked at him. I blinked again. "What?"

He looked at me for a few more seconds before shaking his head and looking away. "Nothing."

The look in his eye was more than "nothing." It wasn't like him. Normally, he'd come right out and be honest with me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though. It was one of those feelings you get that you know isn't right but there isn't a word for it.

"He's the man I've been looking for," Zoro said to Luffy and Usopp but loud enough for the rest of us to hear.

"What?" those two asked, interest peaked.

"Johnny said he comes here," Zoro replied.

A handful of cooks chimed one after another after a few moments of thought.

"…Don't know about old "Hawk-eye"…"

"…But "Old Red-Eyes" was here."

"Aye, he drank so much wine his eyes turned red."

"Then the fool caught fire and exploded!"

"Yeah, what a sight…"

Zoro glared at nothing, clenching his fists. "That sea snake!" he hissed. "He lied to me!"

I could tell he was ticked off, but not thoroughly pissed. THAT I had seen and didn't want to ever again. I felt for the bottom edges of my sleeves to make sure they were down far enough. Luffy asked him something and he sat back, mumbling a reply. I looked away in case he looked up again. The last thing I wanted was to get caught looking at him **by** him. I didn't know what would've happened if he did, but I wasn't curious enough to find out, either.

I squeezed my arms in spite of the daggers ripping through my flesh and looked down at my shoes. Quite frankly, I still had no idea how I was going to save his life when he faced Hawk-eye. I didn't even know when that was, not to mention that I knew he didn't want my help. And what about me joining the crew? What about Sanji? I didn't want to leave him. Then again, I also didn't want to get stuck on the same ship as someone who hated me and probably would murder me in my sleep. Those were two big things that kept me from leaving…but…would I ever get a chance like this again?

My ears picked up Patty yelling about something again but I didn't pay any attention to it. My internal crisis was too important. I had been mulling this over and over again in my head for the past two days. My money that I had gotten from tips thus far was in one of my cargo pockets. All of it. I had put it all there this morning in case I did decide to go with them, but Luffy had promised to work for a year, not two days. How did I know this would happen today? How did I know Luffy, Zoro, the Merry Go, Gin, or even Hawk-eye? How did I—

"Janeen?"

I snapped out of it and looked blankly at Sanji who was right in front of me, looking at me funny again. This was a confused, worried funny, not quite the same look he had given me before. I blinked, looking around. About half the cooks were also looking at me, the other half watching outside, and Luffy and co. were also looking at me. Avoiding Zoro's eyes, I looked back at Sanji questioningly.

"I said you don't have to stay," Sanji said. "You can avoid this…"

It took me a second to comprehend him. When I did, my grip on my arms tightened and my eyes narrowed. "I'm not leaving," I stated firmly, ignoring the pain in my arms. "This is the only place I know and I'm not leaving it to pirates."

We stared at each other for a few slow seconds before he gave a small smile and went back to where he was before and waited silently, staring out the door. I knew Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp were still looking at me, but I refused to look. I just stared at the back of Sanji's head.

_I'm no coward_, I thought to him, wishing he could hear. _You know I'd never leave you to your death just to save my own skin. You __know__ that._ I softened my gaze and my heart gave an agonized throb. _Stop pushing me away, Sanji…I wish you knew…how…I feel…_

The deepest howl filled the air and rang in our ears. The cooks tensed.

"They're coming! That's their battle cry!"

"We must defend our restaurant!"

I gripped the counter behind me, not knowing what I was bracing myself for.

"STAND DOWN, YOU COOKS!" cried the pirates as they began to board.

Then—

_CRASH! BA-BOOM!_

All beings were thrown side to side and I dropped to my knees, clinging to the counter's edge as we were tossed around by the waves like a little toy boat. Everyone was shouting and the tables were skittering about the floor. The sounds of groaning and snapping wood grated on the eardrums and harmonized with the yelling and shouting in a terrible cacophony. It was almost impossible to connect words with the respective person saying them. Almost.

"Nami, Johnny, and Yosaku are on our ship!" I heard Zoro yell to Luffy.

"It may be too late!" Usopp shouted.

When I looked up, the three of them were disappearing out the door. The noise was subsiding somewhat and the waves let up slightly.

"WEIGH ANCHOR!" Zeff roared. "They want our restaurant!"

A couple cooks responded, running off. I regained my balance and followed Zeff, heading for the door.

Sanji caught my arm. "Where are you going?"

"I have to see if that was him!" I replied, running out with Sanji right behind me.

We stopped outside next to Zeff. I scanned the waves, looking everywhere. I knew the galleon was cut to ribbons—that wasn't my concern.

"See if it's who?" Sanji exclaimed then stared at the galleon. "What happened?"

Zeff and I saw it at the same time: a little raft with one sail…and one passenger.

"Uh-oh…" Zeff said.

I could feel the blood in my body go cold. _"It's HIM!"_

_Please review! Your viewpoint is always appreciated! with love~shdw dncr_


	12. Ambition Equals Death?

_Ugh. FF hates me! Somehow, all my alerts were disabled and I didn't receive anything for almost two whole months! It's okay, though, I fixed it and now I'm getting them again. Thanks so much to all my readers with their reviews that I did not read until yesterday. ^^' So, thank you for your patience, and here's #12! (If you need to reread the last part of 11 to get back into the swing of things, go ahead. I will not blame you.)_

* * *

Patty went past Zeff, Sanji, and myself up to the railing and stared at the little raft with the single, sitting passenger, dumbfounded. "Dat's him? The fiend who sank fifty ships singlehandedly?"

The other cooks joined us on the deck.

"That's the one who blasted Krieg's ship just now?"

"He looks human enough…I don't see any special weapon…"

"His special weapon is on his back!" Zeff said grimly.

The cooks gave cries of disbelief. "He wrecked the huge galleon with a SWORD?"

"Yes!" Zeff affirmed, folding his arms. "Hawk-eye is a master swordsman. He is the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"The greatest…in the world…" I repeated softly, my eyes locked on him. I already knew that, but it sounded much more ominous when he said it compared to me thinking it. I was shaking and I couldn't help it. I wasn't scared for myself…not really…but I _was_ scared for—I gasped and whipped back and forth, looking around wildly.

"Hm? Janeen?" Sanji blinked. "What is it?"

"Zoro!" I said, still searching for him. "I gotta stop him! He's gonna try to—NO!" I found him, but it was too late. He had just disappeared over the bow of the wrecked galleon and out of my line of sight. "ZORO!" I was about to bolt, but Sanji caught me.

"No! Stop!"

"I have to stop him, Sanji!" I cried, trying unsuccessfully to free myself. Zoro came back into view and my eyes followed his silent approach to where Mihawk had stopped his raft. My heart flew into a frenzy and a lump came to my throat. "He's going to challenge him!" I croaked, swallowing harshly. _No, no, no, NO! This CAN'T be happening!_ "I—I've got to—!"

"Janeen!" Sanji pulled me back and held me close to him. He turned me around and made me look into his eyes. "There's nothing you _can_ do! If he wants to fight him, then let him fight! It's _his_ death wish!"

I stopped fighting him and just looked at him with huge eyes, feeling tears coating my eyes and waiting to bubble over. "I can't just watch him die, Sanji…" I whispered.

He was about to reply when two shots went off. I clamped onto Sanji and buried my face in his chest. Nothing happened so I looked back at the galleon, my hands still holding his jacket front. Mihawk had his sword out and his arm fully extended towards some pirates on a stretch of deck of the galleon. One of them had two pistols in his hands, gaping at Mihawk. Zoro came up behind them calmly, saying something that made them jump out of the way.

"Huh?" the one with the pistols exclaimed. "Who are you?"

I've never seen such subtle sword-work," Zoro said to Mihawk, completely ignoring the pirates.

Mihawk returned the giant sword to his back. "Without subtlety, a sword is but an iron bar."

"You split this galleon with that sword?"

"Of course."

"I see…" Zoro replied. "…Then you are the greatest." I could see the tenseness and excitement in his eyes as I watched, helpless to stop him. Dread and fear finally settled on me when he pulled the black cloth off his arm. "I went to sea to find you!"

Hawk-eye didn't budge. "Why?"

"To be the greatest," Zoro said, tying it around his head and giving it a securing tug with that excited, tense grin on his face. He drew a sword and pointed it at Mihawk. "Looking for some fun? Then fight me."

A bunch of the pirates jumped up and yelled in recognition, "The Three-Sword Style! That's Zoro! Roronoa Zoro!"

Sanji stared at him. "That guy?" He looked down at me. "Zoro? Bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro? You want to stop _him_?"

I broke free of him, standing stiffly with my fists clenched. "That's what I've been telling you!" I ran the few steps to the railing and gripped it tightly, watching Zoro's every movement like it was his last. _He mustn't…but I can't…_

Mihawk stood up. "Pathetic," he rumbled. "Weakling." He went over to the wreckage where Zoro was and stepped onto the deck. Of _course_ he couldn't turn down a challenge…of _course_ not… He stood there, facing Zoro with his arms crossed.

"If you're a competent swordsman, you don't need to cross swords…to know that I far surpass your puny skills. Does the courage to point your blade at me come from confidence…or from ignorance?"

Zoro put a sword in his mouth and drew the other two, tossing his sheaths to the side. "It comes from ambition. And from a promise to a friend."

"The greatest swordsman in the world…" a cook next to me said, in awe of what he was seeing, "and Zoro the pirate hunter!"

"No one alive can beat our brother!"

Startled, I looked to my right. Luffy was on the docking board to the restaurant and there was a boat next to him. On it was Usopp and two other guys, neither of whom I recognized. One wore a jacket about two sizes too small for him over a pair of pants and a black t-shirt, sunglasses, and had a tattoo on his left cheek. I recognized it as the symbol for "sea". The other wore a longer coat over a dark gray t-shirt and shorts and had a headband sitting just above his brow line.

"What's that for?" Zoro asked.

Mihawk had taken off his cross necklace and pulled off the bottom leg, revealing a blade. It was so small that even I could have palmed it.

"I'm not the kind of fool who hunts rabbits with a cannon," Mihawk said calmly. "You may have a reputation, but you're still just a bunny. The Red Line and the Grand Line divide the seas into four quarters. Of the four, the East Blue is the tamest. Sorry," he motioned to his knife, "but this is the smallest knife I've got."

That helped me narrow down where I was. East Blue. Yeah, that helped a lot.

Zoro crouched, tensing his entire body. "Better take it easy…with the bravado!" He took off straight for his opponent. "YOU'LL FEEL STUPID WHEN I KILL YOU!"

Mihawk didn't even move. "You're a little frog, croaking in your puddle. Time you learned how big the world is."

Zoro, while running, crossed his arms in front of himself. "ONI—!"

I tensed, watching intently as the space between them closed. I hated that I couldn't do anything!

"—GIRI!" Zoro brought them forward again, making an X with the blades in front of the one in his mouth.

There was a _Klang_ as blades met…but he was stopped right in front of Mihawk. We were all in shock. Zoro's crewmates practically had their bottom jaws on the deck of their ship. There he was, blocking Zoro's swords with only the tip of the knife. He held him back without any effort contrary to Zoro. I could see him straining even from that distance.

"He stopped Brother Zoro's Onigiri Demon Cut!" the tattoo one exclaimed.

"But that move _never_ fails!" the other one said.

Zoro was frozen for a few more seconds before breaking away and roared in anger, attacking wildly. Mihawk blocked every swipe with his toy. Zoro missed once and flew past Mihawk, crashing to the ground. He got up slowly, breathing hard.

"Zoro!" I yelled, leaning over the railing. "Anger won't solve _anything_!" I was such a hypocrite. I was shaking and trying to burn holes in Mihawk's head with my glares. _That bastard's not even trying! Not even __fighting_ _him!_

"Brother Zoro!" I barely heard Johnny over the heavy contacts. "Don't let him BEAT YOU!"

I gasped and looked over at the tiny ship's passengers. _Johnny?_ I looked at his partner in recognition. _Yosaku…_ I felt that I knew them somehow. The longer I looked at them, the stronger that feeling got. "Bounty hunters" came to mind and somehow I knew that was right. The sword clashes stopped and I looked back over at the fight.

"What drives you?" Mihawk asked Zoro. "Why do you fight so hard when you cannot win?" Zoro tensed at his words. "You're a weakling…"

The two bounty hunters snapped.

"Our brother's not a _WEAKLING_, BUZZARD EYE!" Yosaku shouted. He and Johnny had their swords drawn and were about to jump over the edge of their ship.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" Johnny yelled. "That man is—"

Luffy grabbed them. "Stop! Stay out of it, Yosaku and Johnny!" He pulled them back on board and held their heads against the side of the ship. "Control yourselves!"

I stared at Luffy as the clanging began again. He was barely controlling himself. He was shaking now instead of me. His eyes were full of anger and he was clenching his teeth as he watched his friend.

"Luffy…" I murmured. I couldn't believe it. I didn't quite know how to feel. I was angry, upset, and worried for Zoro's life. I was also amazed at Luffy. He wanted a piece of Mihawk—I could see that—but he was holding himself back. It amazed me and to this day I don't know why. So many emotions were running around in my head that I didn't know what to show.

There was another loud _Klang_ and Mihawk sent Zoro flying backwards. He rolled out of it and stood up. He made a box with his arms above his head and the swords in his hands vertical behind the one in his mouth. "Tiger…"

My breath caught in my throat and I gripped the railing. _No, no, no. He's leaving his body open for—_

"HUNT!"

He ran forward and was about to bring his swords down on Mihawk…but his opponent was faster. Hawk-eye made a single thrust and plunged his knife into Zoro's chest.

"BROTHER!" I heard both bounty hunters scream but my eyes were locked on Zoro and Mihawk.

The two swordsmen seemed frozen as they stood there. I followed the stream of blood down Zoro's body and onto the deck where it pooled below him. He seemed barely able to stand but he refused to budge.

"You want your guts cut out?" Mihawk asked. "Why don't you retreat?"

"I…can't…" Zoro shakily replied, somehow keeping the sword hilt in his mouth. "If I retreat even one step…my vow, my ambition…everything I cared about…will be shattered. And all my dreams will be lost forever."

"Yes," Mihawk said with conviction. "That's defeat."

Zoro chuckled weakly. "…So I can't retreat."

"Even if it means death?"

Zoro's voice was steady now. "I prefer death to defeat."

_Death…to defeat?_ My eyes were wide and my heart pounded. My memory of the intensity of his eyes came back to me. _He's so…strong…_

Mihawk withdrew his blade. "Boy, speak your name."

Zoro extended his arms forward and pointed his swords in opposite directions in a pose I didn't recognize. Or did I…? "Roronoa Zoro."

Mihawk returned the sheathed knife to around his neck and reached for the hilt of his colossal sword. "I'll remember it. It's been a while since I've met one so brave." He drew it and held it in one hand. "I will honor the swordsman's code and send you to your death with this black blade—the finest in the world."

The pirates were freaking out, shaking in their boots.

"He's drawn it!"

"The sword that split the ship!"

Mihawk bounded forward. "DIE!"

"BROTHER! PLEASE! GIVE UP!"

I couldn't look away. I _had_ to watch. I could feel the blood being cut off from my fingers but I couldn't let go of the railing. This was it—the final attack. Zoro spun his swords so fast that I couldn't see them.

"Three-sword style—Secret Move!" He charged Mihawk. "Three Thousand Worlds!"

There was a thunderous clash and a spurt of blood. The two swords in Zoro's hands were shattered and Hawk-eye was uninjured.

"He lost…" I whispered, horrified, even though I knew it would happen.

Zoro dropped his broken swords, picked up the remaining sword's sheath, and put it back on its owner. Mihawk swung around and was about to finish him off when Zoro turned to face him, his arms held out and the sheathed sword in hand. Mihawk paused.

"What are you…?"

"Wounds on the back…" Zoro replied, "…are a swordsman's shame."

"Magnificent," Mihawk said, impressed. He brought his sword down in one mighty swing across Zoro's body.

"ZORO!" Luffy and I screamed.

My heart leapt into my throat and tears welled up as I watched the scene from my dreams. It happened, and I had done nothing to stop it. We watched helplessly as blood seemed to explode out of Zoro. He let go of his sword, staggering backwards towards the sea. I jumped up on top of the railing but Sanji wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up before I could jump in after him.

"NO!" I screamed, struggling against his strong arms and kicking wildly. "LET ME GO!" Tears freely ran down my cheeks but I didn't care. "I CAN'T LET HIM DIE!"

"JANEEN! STOP!" Sanji pulled me away from the edge. He yelled over my head to Zoro. "IT'S EASY! ABANDON YOUR STUPID DREAM!"

I elbowed the side of his head, making him drop me. I landed on my feet and faced him, glaring through the tears. "It's not STUPID!" I turned back to the railing as Zoro fell into the water but Sanji grabbed me again. "STOP IT! LET GO!" I screamed again. "_I PROMISED MYSELF I WOULDN'T LET HIM DIE_!"

"DARN YOU!" Luffy yelled.

"What the heck?" the cooks cried.

I looked. Luffy had stretched his arm from where he was on the little ship to the wreckage just past Mihawk. I stared with wide eyes, the tears still flowing. It was just like my dreams. He had done that before. He roared and flew towards Mihawk who stepped out of the way, letting Luffy crash into the decking.

"What did you mean by that?"

I looked back at Sanji. He stared into my eyes, utterly confused. "What do you mean, 'you promised yourself'?" He grabbed both my arms harshly and I cried out in pain, looking down and away. "What do you—" He stopped. He stared down at my arms and where he was holding me: directly on the bruising. "You…" The truth was dawning on him. "…you tried to…"

I glanced up at him but guiltily looked away. The pain in his eyes was too much. I was beginning to regret not telling him. He put the final pieces together in his mind.

"He…_He_ did…"

I broke away and hugged my burning arms to my body. I couldn't make eye contact with him. I couldn't even look at him but I could feel his eyes on me. The cooks didn't know who to look at—us, Luffy and Hawk-eye, or the bounty hunters who just pulled Zoro from the water and onto their ship as Usopp hurried over with a small med-kit. He was alive. I was relieved but also pained. Pained because I knew what would happen and still did nothing, and because I hurt the one I wanted to hold close in my heart. I could feel the pain and anger from Sanji. Whether for me or Zoro, I didn't know.

"My name is Dracule Mihawk! It's too soon for you to die."

All eyes turned to Hawk-eye. He and Luffy were looking at Zoro and the three guys gathered around him. I only glanced at him then closed my eyes, just listening.

"Discover yourself. See the world and grow strong, Zoro! However long it may take, I shall await you at the top. Strive with your whole heart and mind to best this blade, fierce one! Strive to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro!"

There was a moment of silence as his words sank in.

"Why would "Hawk-eye" Mihawk say something like that?" Zeff asked aloud, confused by his words.

I whispered to myself, not sure if he was being rhetorical or not, "…because he was honored to fight one who is willing to give their life…to be the greatest…"

"Usopp! Is Zoro okay?" Luffy yelled, causing me to look up at the ship.

"NO, HE'S _NOT_ OKAY! But he's _alive_! Just unconscious!"

Zoro held his remaining sword straight up. "Lu-Luffy…can you…hear me?"

"I hear you!"

The cooks and Sanji looked on in amazed silence but I covered my eyes with one hand, letting tears flow down my face in silence. I hung on Zoro's every word.

"Were you worried? If I fail…to become the world's greatest swordsman…you'll be disappointed…right?" He hacked violently, coughing up blood I imagined.

"Brother!" Johnny cried.

"Brother! Save your breath!" Yosaku blubbered through tears.

"NEVER AGAIN!"

I looked up over my hand to the sword.

"I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!" He vowed. "From now to the day I beat him to become the greatest swordsman…I will never…LOSE AGAIN!" Zoro took a shaky breath. "Got a problem with that…King of the Pirates?"

Luffy grinned and laughed like a little kid. "Not at all!"

I wiped my eyes with a small smile and murmured, "You knuckleheads…"

"Janeen…"

I looked over at Sanji. He blew a stream of smoke into the air, not looking at me. I couldn't make out the emotion coming off him.

"…Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't say anything and looked away. "…Because…I…"

"It wasn't your concern, Eggplant!"

The cooks and Sanji looked at Zeff. I, however, was watching Don Krieg approach Mihawk, asking something about his head. Reading lips is difficult from long distances, especially when you're in emotional distress.

"If she wanted you to know her business, she would have told you!" Zeff said with a snort. "If she doesn't, then she won't tell you!"

Sanji growled. "You knew! This whole time, you knew, didn't you?"

Knowing Zeff, he most likely didn't reply and if he did say anything, he was drowned out by Krieg who drew out his arsenal again. The funny thing was that I didn't react to it like I always had before. I don't remember reacting at all.

"Now it's my turn to have fun!" Krieg roared. "DIE!"

Mihawk drew his giant sword again as Krieg let loose a volley of bullets and sliced up the ship again. When the smoke cleared, Mihawk and his raft were gone.

"Yikes!" Luffy exclaimed, suddenly clinging to the outside of the railing in front of us. That time, I did flinch, surprised. "Usopp!" he yelled. "Set sail!"

"Wha? Aye-aye!" Usopp replied. He grinned, waving Luffy's hat. It had fallen off when he rocketed through the air. "Zoro and I will go after Nami! You get that cook to join us!" He flung Luffy's hat to him. "And when we've got everybody together, we'll sail for the Grand Line!"

"Right!" Luffy caught it with a grin. "Let's do it!" He plunked it on his head.

I watched the little ship head off, relieved that Zoro was still alive. _Take care of him, Usopp…_

Sanji took a step forward and blew another smoke stream. "Here come the locusts…"

* * *

_Thanks again for reading! Please review! ~shdw dncr_


	13. Battling Pirates and Pearl's Surprise

_Good day to you all! I hope those who are in school currently (like me) have had a good summer. I've already finished my second week of college and it's been pretty great. I know, I know, you're not here to listen to me jabber about my life, so here's my next chapter of the adventures of a newbie pirate!_

* * *

I looked at the wrecked galleon. It wasn't really a galleon anymore, just floating pieces of decking and masts. The pirates were probably the scariest things in the picture, and boy, did they look _pissed_—Krieg especially. I looked behind me. Yep, Gin was still there. His eyes met mine. I thought I saw some sort of devious calmness in them right before they melted into the eyes of a frightened child. I didn't like it. I didn't say anything, though, and turned back around. I knew I would have to keep an eye on him.

"Hey, mister!" Luffy said to Zeff, still clinging to the outside of the ship. "If I chase those guys off, can I stop being Chore Boy?"

"What? That's a deal!" Zeff nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. _That's it?_

We heard the battle cry from the pirates. They looked pretty riled up, whatever Krieg told them.

"Wow!" Luffy gaped at them. "They're pretty worked up!" He grinned. "This should be fun!" He looked back up at Zeff. "Hey, mister! You promise, right?"

Zeff nodded again. "I couldn't hope for a better deal. If you stayed a whole year, my ship would be a wreck."

I giggled, remembering a few of the complaints I overheard the cooks saying a while ago. He broke whatever dishes he touched, snitched food, and even tried washing stuff that was still on the stove. _So that's why I was the one washing the dishes…_

"Where's Patty and Carne?" Sanji asked the cook next to him.

He smirked. "Ready and itching to go! Those two are great at times like these!"

Sanji folded his arms, looking a little cross. "But only at times like these. Go to the control room and open the fins."

My ears perked. Fins? Luffy rushed past me excitedly into the restaurant and did a couple quick stretches. What was he going to do? He couldn't swim. Jump, maybe?

The cook was confused. "Huh? You sure? Wouldn't that give the pirates a foothold?"

"That's what we want." Sanji looked at Zeff and pulled at the corner of his mouth like a kid. "If we wreck to whole restaurant, the Crap-geezer will howl."

Zeff tilted his head toward him with a grimace that was kind of tugging into a grin. "What was that, Crap-kid?"

"I said you'd scream like a baby."

The poor cook turned tail and ran off. "I'm outta here!"

I withheld a laugh and poked Sanji's shoulder. "We got fins?"

He blew some smoke out of his nose. "Just wait."

I looked down. "Sanji…I'm sorry I—"

Krieg's pirates let out a howl. "Hand over that ship, grub monkeys!" They jumped from platform to platform, quickly coming to us.

I tensed, ready to knock them senseless when hands grabbed the railing beside me. My eyes followed the stretched out arms back to Luffy. He was doing it again…

"Here I go," he said, leaning backwards slightly. "Gum-gum…" He jumped forward and his elasticity propelled him forward just like a—"ROCKET!" Yeah, that…and he was then flying at the now panicked pirates. So much for my jumping theory. "AND…" In mid-air, he stretched his arms out to the sides just like he was a—"GIANT SCYTHE!"

…It was one of those times that makes you want to stomp your foot and swear something nasty. I didn't, though, don't worry. I just wanted to…

Anyway, Luffy knocked the pirates around like a bunch of life-sized bowling pins and into the water. He himself latched onto a mast that was teetering a little bit too dangerously near the water.

The cooks let out a cheer. "Good job, Chore Boy!"

Sanji stared at him kinda fearfully-amazed. "The Grand Line's crawling with people like that, eh?"

"Yeah," I said with my hair band in my mouth and my hands separating my hair into three sections. "Too bad he can't swim." I added softly, braiding my hair quickly. I knew I didn't want it back only in a ponytail. It would get in the way too easily. I finished it just as Patty's voice bellowed out.

"FORWARD! Baratie naval warfare weapon! Mackerel Head I!"

"Anyone who doesn't wanna die had better SWIM FOR IT!" Carne yelled.

From by the bow, there was a series of loud clanks and clunks, and since I'm so short, I couldn't see what it was. I did hear plish-plish-plish of something paddling in the water. Luffy's jaw was wide open and his eyes huge. Krieg's pirates were freaking out.

"The fish head!"

"It popped off?"

Apparently, Patty and Carne were in the fish head of the Baratie and it's detachable. Gotcha. They weren't going very fast, though, because they were yelling at each other to row faster and to turn. They must have turned because Patty yelled,

"FULL STEAM AHEAD!"

Their speed exploded and they shot out to the pirates. They opened fire upon them with the giant guns in the fish's mouth. The force of the shots sounded like cannons. The cooks cheered, saying things like, "Patty and Carne did it!" and "Yeah! Blast 'em all!"

I was about to cheer, too, but the deck below me started to vibrate. "W-whoa! What is that?" I looked around. The cooks were all very confident and were looking at the water expectantly. I watched the water tremble and something big came out from under the ship.

"Now you can fight yourselves silly, pirates," Sanji said calmly.

"The fins?" I asked him. He nodded in reply.

A giant deck rose out of the water and clicked into place on the outside of the ship. They spread from bow to stern on both sides of the ship (one on each side—not connected) and, at their longest, were probably about thirty feet long.

I beamed. "That is so cool!" I was itching for a good fight. The cooks made their way onto the fin with their weapons and I was going to join them but Zeff held me back. I tried to tug my arm away. "Hey, let go! I'm fighting, too!"

"Not with those arms, you're not," he replied gruffly.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm fine." I glanced over at Sanji who had also stayed behind the barricade. He wasn't backing me up on this one. He knew I was hurt. He wasn't even looking a— I flinched as Zeff gripped my upper arm, thousands of needles prickling all over.

"One flinch like that is all they need to kill you," he said.

I glared at him and yanked my arm away. I stood there, glaring and rubbing my arm, as the pirates climbed up onto the fin and charged the cooks with a mighty roar. I huffed, took a step back, and folded my arms. "Fine. What do you want me to do, then?" I scowled up at him.

Zeff blocked the archway, facing out, and stood there with his arms folded. "Just make sure that none of them get into my restaurant." He watched the cooks and pirates fight, staying where he was.

I rolled my arms. "Oh, great, that's reeeal helpful." I glanced over my shoulder at Gin who was staring down at his pistol in his hand. "What about the one that's already inside it?" I asked, watching Gin. I didn't like the way he was looking at that gun.

"Hmph. Leave him. Krieg's already wrecked his shoulder. He won't do much."

I watched him for a few moments longer until I heard Patty screaming at the top of his lungs.

"All right, Krieg! Prepare to DIE!" He and Carne shot two cannons at Krieg. "Feel the power of the Mackerel Head I, the pride of Baratie!"

There was a huge explosion, but the fish wasn't moving like I thought it would have. The smoke cleared and I saw Krieg holding the gun barrels of the fish with one hand. Patty and Carne were trying desperately to paddle, with no success. Krieg tensed up and I saw the fish start to move.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR GAMES!" Krieg shouted angrily, tossing the fish into the air like a toy. Towards us.

I didn't know what to do, but Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth and sighed.

"Those two had a lot of heart."

He looked so calm. What was he going to do? Jump up and—

Sanji stepped up onto the barricade and jumped straight up in the air. I watched in amazement as he met the fish mid-air and kicked it with one mighty blow, deflecting it from the ship. I saw him grin as he dropped down to the deck, landing as light as a feather. Patty and Carne weren't so lucky. The fish landed nose down in the fin with a thunderous crash. The pirates all stared at Sanji.

"What leg strength!"

"He deflected the fish head!"

Luffy beamed from the mast he was still hanging onto. "Good job!"

"Woot!" I cheered, punching the air above me. "Awesome!" _I'll bet 'Red-Shoes' Zeff taught him that!_

Carne and Patty burst out of the deck, fuming and soaking wet.

"Sanji, you JERK!" Patty yelled.

"You trying to kill your own ALLIES?" Carne followed up, both of them storming to Sanji.

Sanji was quite calm, though, which made me want to laugh. "…Yeah…"

If Patty had fangs, he would have bared them. "YEAH? Why you…BOILED SQUID!"

_Name calling? Really?_

"You almost destroyed two valuable military assets, Spaghetti Head!"

_Carne, too, with name calling? What? All bark and no bite?_

A cook landed in front of them with a thump and we all looked at the pirates. Almost all of them were standing—a few in the water yet—and the cooks were sprawled out at their feet.

"Military assets?" one asked mockingly. "Armed or not, a cook's a cook. Wise up and go be cooks on dry land!"

"Don't think we're just ordinary pirates!"

"We work for Don Krieg, Lord of the Eastern Blue!"

I gripped the barricade, about to jump over.

"Stay back, Missy," Zeff warned.

"But—" I looked at him pleadingly but he just gave me that "look" that dads are good at to end arguments. I conceded and watched the cooks sit up slowly. _But I wanna help…_

"What're you swabs losing so easily for?" Patty yelled.

"Are you fighting cooks or wimps?" Carne growled.

The pirates howled their battle cry. "Fighting cooks, indeed! Fighting is _our_ profession!" They charged at the two of them. "Now hand this grub joint over!"

Patty and Carne picked up weapons that looked like giant scythes that the other cooks were using. Patty snorted. "We've been cooks for more'n ten years! We worked in three hundred restaurants! But we always got fired for fighting. Those were hard times!"

Carne nodded. "And after wandering for years, we finally found a home here! Here you can cook and fight to your heart's content!"

They gripped their weapons and charged.

"THERE AIN'T NO OTHER GRUB SHOP LIKE THIS ONE!" Patty thundered.

"You think we'd hand it over to you SEA RATS?" Carne boomed.

The pirates didn't know what hit them. With one run through, the two of them took out every pirate within reach. I took back the "no bite" thought. They were tough alright. I was just mad that I couldn't join them. I looked down at the barricade. It was my border…my no-crossing marker. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. My hands clenched together at my sides. I really wanted to punch something.

Someone's feet clomped noisily and stopped on the other side of the barricade. They were big, ugly, and their owner was chuckling darkly with a little "hy-uck" in the middle. I shut my eyes and then looked straight ahead. I glared at a sneering pirate who had a cutlass pointed at me.

"Well, well…What have we here? …A helpless little cleaning girl…?" His grin widened and he snickered. "Too bad…poor little girl…"

That was it. Almost on instinct, I moved around his blade—now directly in front of him. I put my right palm against the inside of his wrist and my left on the outside of his elbow, and pushed in both directions. HARD. If you don't think this hurts, try it on your younger brother once. I felt his elbow and his shoulder pop, he screamed, I grabbed his sword, jumped on top of the barricade, and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards, unconscious and bleeding profusely from his nose. I growled, pointing his sword down at him.

"CALL ME HELPLESS AGAIN AND I'LL SEVER YOUR ARTERIES!" I yelled at him. "AND BELIEVE ME! I KNOW WHERE _SIX_ OF 'EM _ARE_!" I jumped back down and crossed my arms with a huff, still gripping the sword in my hand. "And stay out of this restaurant," I added with a low growl. I noticed two cooks staring at me and a third at the unconscious pirate. "What're _you_ looking at?" I growled again, glaring at them. They said nothing and just helped each other up, glancing at me occasionally. I felt a little better and calmed down while I watched Patty and Carne some more. My death grip on the cutlass loosened some, too.

Soon, some big guy came up out of the water, covered with shields and pearls. He didn't look very happy, either. The pirates stopped and backed off, making a path to Patty and Carne.

My eyes widened. "Patty! Carne! Behind you!"

They looked around, confused, and then turned around. With cannon-like force, the guy punched them, sending them flying to the barricade. I stared at them in horror. They looked dead.

The big man laughed. "Invincible is here!"

* * *

_Love it, like it, or hate it? Let me know-the button's right here. ~shdw dncr_


	14. Jungle Fever

_I'm soooooo sorry, peoples! School is not. fun! I couldn't work on this at all! Here's my next chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll get my next chapter out so please bear with me! Enjoy! :3_

* * *

Now that I could see him completely, he was probably the largest man alive—bigger than Patty. He had gold-plated shields strapped to his fists, elbows, knees, and both sides of his torso. In the middle of each plate was a very large pearl—what he hit Patty and Carne with. In other words, they were like bucklers that he used as bashing shields. He also had pearl earrings, a peal on the top of his head, and pearls in his shoes. I recognized him as Invincible Pearl, Krieg's second unit commander. He laughed again. "I'm peerless, too!" His voice was kinda high for such a big guy…and kinda annoying.

I stood where I was, though, stunned. One punch—"Pearl Surprise"—that's all it took. I stared down at Patty and Carne. Just one…I blinked. A pirate was on his knees next to Patty, fighting him for his knife! He was still alive! I dashed forward to the barricade, about to jump over with sword in hand. "Hey, you! Get off—"

Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face, sending him literally flying. The pirate rammed into three other pirates without losing speed and they all flew into Pearl with a loud _Klang_. The knife, which went straight up, landed gently in Sanji's hand.

I stared at him, half over the railing. It was so fast! I didn't even see him come at all! He was just there. The other cooks agreed with my amazement.

"N-no matter how many times I see it," one said, "Sanji's kick still amazes me."

"A chef's knife is his soul," Sanji said, holding it up. "A crap-bum like you…had better not touch it."

Patty gave a small groan. "Sanji…"

"Here…" he replied, placing the knife into Patty's outstretched, shaking hand. "Hold it tightly while you die. I'll take care of them." He glanced at me before turning to face the pirates. "Janeen, stay there. I don't want you getting here."

Some of the cooks pulled Patty and Carne off to the side and the pirates charged at Sanji while I went back to my spot by the door, leaving the sword at the railing. I gave a small sigh, folding my arms and leaning against the wall. _Alright…but only because you asked me to…_

"Take care of US?" a pirate exclaimed.

"A bunch of lousy cooks aren't gonna beat US!"

A pirate swung at him but he disappeared. I thought he went up, but instead, he was underneath them. He spun on his hands and did a whirlwind kick, getting each one at least once. I couldn't tell for sure. This was definitely cooler than when Sanji kicked the crap out of Fullbody. I heard him growl and I'm sure his eyes thirsted for blood. I watched the pirates fly all over and even into the water.

"_Lousy_ cook?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom. "You're going down for that."

_Oooo…sexy…_

Pearl laughed with a shrug. "So you beat them down with kicks alone. You seem pretty clever. Is that your fighting style?"

Sanji slipped his hands into his pockets. "A cook's hands are his life. I can't risk damaging them in battle." He grinned. "I'll finish you with just my feet, too."

Pearl raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "_You're_ going to finish _me_? Impossible. In sixty-one battles to the death, I've won them all-without being cut." He smirked. "I'm the Invincible Iron Wall. You protect your hands, but I protect my whole body when I fight." He raised his forefinger, still smirking. "I've never lost a single drop of blood in battle. Not one drop." Pearl gripped the bucklers wrapped around his wrists and clanged them together. "And _no_ cuts. That's how tough I am! I'm Pearl, the Invincible Iron Wall of Krieg's pirate crew. I'm the Shield Man." He flashed a smile. "And I'm handsome, too."

Did he wink at me? I don't know, but I gagged and coughed a little. My hand went to my mouth and I forced myself to swallow. I'm pretty sure I re-tasted breakfast. Even Sanji's food is only good the first time around.

Pearl clanged his bucklers again then raised his arms up in a glorious pose. "And I'm as smooth as polished silver."

I couldn't believe he was serious. Sanji was handsome and even Zoro was kinda-I stopped mid-thought, wanting to slap myself. What the hell was I thinking? No way could I be attracted to that jerk. He didn't even _like_ me. To tell the truth, he kinda scared me at times. I couldn't believe I had even been worried about him. He was so selfish, childish, arrogant-

I nearly jumped at a massive _clang_ and snapped out of my thoughts. Luffy had come flying from behind Pearl and whacked him in the back of the head with his body, making Pearl's face collide with the back of the shield he was holding to block a kick from Sanji. Obviously, I had missed a little bit of the fight. I looked over at Krieg. The mast Luffy had been holding onto before was destroyed and Krieg was holding onto a large chain with a large spiked ball on the end. Krieg must've smashed the mast, sending Luffy towards Pearl. Sanji had put his foot down and was staring blankly at Luffy who had rolled off Pearl and was patting wood chips off his shorts.

"Phew, that scared me," Luffy said. "I'm sure glad I didn't fall into the ocean." He looked up at Pearl, a hand on his hat. "Huh?"

Pearl was shaking, staring at his fingers. Blood trickles down his lips from his nose. Pearl's "no blood" streak had ended…and he was freaking out. Actually, he fell to his knees, stunned and trembling and the pirates were freaking out.

"B-blood?" Pearl finally squeaked out.

The pirates were yelling at him, trying to get him to calm down. "Now, Pearl, it'll be okay!" "It's just a bloody nose! It's not a battle wound or anything!" "Take it easy, Pearl! Please!"

The cooks and I stared at him, unsure of what was going on.

"What's he gonna do?" I muttered with a sigh, touching my hand to my forehead and rubbing it gently. "Throw a temper tantrum?" I was both getting a headache and giving myself one.

Pearl slowly stood up, his frenzied eyes fixed on Sanji. "My invincible shield failed! This guy's dangerous!"

Sanji and Luffy stared at him in confusion. I think Luffy was picking his nose… Pearl started clanging his bucklers together loudly over and over again. It was giving me a bigger headache and I covered my left ear, trying to stop the ringing. It…wasn't helping.

"Stop, Pearl!" Krieg ordered over the noise. "It's just a little blood! You're not in the jungle anymore!"

He was from the jungle? I thought he looked like a big, flubby gorilla…

"Danger!" Pearl exclaimed, still clanging. "Danger!" Despite the pirates' pleas, he continued yelling. _"Danger!"_ he yelled for the last time, throwing his arms up in the air. The pearls all over his body burst into wild flames; the only that didn't were his earrings.

The pirates scampered away from him, screaming. I think they were making sentences, but I couldn't tell because the ringing was still in my ears. Shaking my head didn't even help. Eventually, though, it went away and I could concentrate again.

"Get away from me!" Pearl yelled, pulling four pearls out in each hand. "Fire Pearls…Lucky You!" He threw them through his flames, making them catch fire on their way across the fin in every direction. They hit the wood and rolled, spreading the fire and forming a giant wall around himself and the fin.

Sanji and Luffy jumped out of the way, Sanji to safety but Luffy into another flame. He yelped and started running around like a maniac with his pants on fire yelling "Hot!" over and over again while trying to put out the flames. I bolted over to Zeff, my eyes huge as I looked over the flaming fin.

"This is bad!" a cook exclaimed, dodging a flame. "He'll catch our restaurant on fire!"

"BURN!" Pearl boomed. "With my fire and my flaming shield, I'm _SUPER_-INVINCIBLE!"

"Chef! We need to put it out!" I tugged at his elbow, looking on helplessly. "Is there anything we can do?"

He humphed. "Only if we can pump the ocean onto it."

I watched the pirates yell at each other and dive into the water. The cooks backed off from the flames back to the ship. It was one of those times that I hated doing _nothing!_

"We can't get near him!" one of the cooks yelled.

I gasped and gripped the barricade. _"Sanji!"_ He was running straight for Pearl and his wall of fire!

"Fool!" Patty growled, struggling to stand up. "You'll be burned alive, Crap-Sanji!"

"Patty! Stay back!" a cook grabbed him, pulling him back.

Sanji ran all the way up to the flames and jumped. "This ship isn't yours to burn!" He came down with a mighty kick but was blocked by a shocked Pearl. When he made contact with the metal, he flipped backwards, standing in the circle with Pearl.

"What?" Pearl exclaimed, staring at his brave opponent. "Not even wild animals would jump that wall of fire!"

Sanji just grinned and pointed at Pearl with his cigarette in hand, blowing a stream of smoke between his teeth. "Moron. You can't be a cook if you're afraid of fire."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good. He was alright…

Pearl clenched his teeth and wound up for another punch. "Darn! This one's smooth as polished silver! 'Flaming Pearl Surprise'!"

Sanji ducked below the punch and rolled forward, kicking Pearl in the face with his heel.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist. "All right!"

Pearl fell back with a loud clatter and Sanji landed on his feet, completely focused.

"That's one tough cook!" a pirate exclaimed.

"But this is really bad!" another countered as Pearl got up.

He held his nose in pain, staring at Sanji with huge, blood-shot eyes. "UMFF! MRFB! How _DARE_ you?" He pulled out eight more pearls. "DANGER! BIG DANGER! Eat Pearl's 'Pearls of Fire'!" He threw them straight at the ship doors…and us.

I stared up at the flaming pearls in fright and took a step back. "Zeff…"

"He'll burn the ship!"

"If the fire reaches the galley, it'll blow!"

"Zeff!" I said again, but he just ignored me and stood there.

The cooks were yelling at us to run but the only voice I heard clearly as I backed against the wall was Sanji's.

"Janeen! Duck!"

I did and put my arms over my head, half-expecting a boom. Chef didn't move, though. When the pearls were almost to him, he spun himself around with a kick that was so fast I could barely see it. The pearls clunked harmlessly against the wall and fell to the deck around me. I stood slowly, staring at Zeff.

"Even with one leg, that was nothin'," he said, perfectly balanced on his lone foot.

I looked at Sanji as everyone gasped and jabbered in surprise. He just grinned at me. I scowled and shot him a look of 'you-knew-he-was-going-to-do-that.' He still just grinned then faced Pearl again. I folded my arms and scowled at two pearls lying in front of me. I had gotten scared for nothing. Then I jumped at a roar from Krieg.

"Before you can set fire to that ship…" He threw his giant spiked ball right for Pearl and Sanji. "I'll sink you, fins and ALL!"

"Sanji!" I shouted. "Look out!"

"It's hopeless!" said another cook. "He's surrounded by fire!"

Just then, Luffy ran forward through the flames. "H-hot!"

"Chore Boy!"

"What in the-?"

Luffy stretched his arms back, jumping in front of Sanji. "Gum-gum…" When the ball was right in front of him, he brought his arms forward to meet it. The power behind his hands was so strong that, for a moment, the ball was stationery against his hands. Then he shot the ball up and back towards Krieg. "BAZOOKA!" He started whapping himself in the back and his shorts again because he was still on fire. "HOT! Hot-hot…"

If you don't mind me sayin' so, that was pretty cool. I bent down and picked up a pearl. It wasn't even warm. I rolled it around in my fingers. A little voice in my head told me I might need it.

Well, the spiked ball missed Krieg, but it hit a mast and practically made it snap in half. I wanted to say "timber" but I kept it to myself. The mast fell forward towards Sanji, Pearl, and Luffy. Sanji and Luffy dove out of the way but Pearl stayed where he was and got hit smack dab on the head. The mast broke around him, leaving a great hole where he stood. He had just collapsed when footsteps behind me caught my attention. They weren't casual-more like carefully measured and almost silent.

I gripped the pearl in my hand. This was why I had picked it up. Gin. I had almost forgotten about him. The footfalls came closer and closer but I didn't turn around. I waited, tensing my arm for a throw. _Just a little closer…a little more…NOW._ I whipped around to throw the pearl but the pirate was somehow faster. I saw Gin for an instant before his pistol came down on the side of my head. I had a very sickening feeling inside me and I lost all sense of balance. I felt blood flow down the side of my face as my world spun out of control and fell into darkness. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was the click of a pistol's hammer-readied to fire.

* * *

_Love you all! Can't wait for my next chapter! ^^ _

_~shdw dncr_


	15. Battle's End, The Perfect Gift

_Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope everyone's had an awesome year and will have an even better one next year! Be sure to thank Miyu Hinamori for the Christmas theme idea you will find in this chapter and enjoy! :3_

* * *

"I'll never let anything else be taken from him!"

The words were garbled but it was definitely Sanji's voice. That was the first thing I knew. The second was the throbbing pain on the front right part of my head. Then, I felt the waves of the ocean. Something was on my face. My mouth parted and I licked my lips slowly. It was warm and sticky. It was also kinda metallic smelling, but it tasted somewhat sweet. I thought I was hearing voices as well, but the words weren't registering in my brain.

I don't have any idea of how long I was lying there. At first, I didn't even know I was lying down. There was a thunderous clash of metal hitting metal along with shouts from multiple sources; it all made my brain start to plug itself back in again. I felt woozy, nauseous, and, overall, strange. My thoughts and feelings are hard to describe—I'm not even sure about them now, looking back on it all—but I will do my best.

First off, I felt oddly calm. I realized that I had possibly been severely hurt and could have been not even fully aware of my surroundings, but I was calm. Secondly, when I opened my eyes, I felt like I wasn't looking with my own eyes, but, rather, with someone else's. I was so dazed that I felt like I was standing high above everyone else, looking down on them from above. Also, possibly the weirdest of all, it felt like something had clicked inside my head. I didn't understand it then, but I didn't feel quite as empty as I had beforehand. There was a piece of me that had fit back into my psyche that I hadn't realized was gone to begin with, but definitely felt better with it present.

"Huh? Hey! Who told you you could stand up?"

I felt my eyes open again and I looked around slowly. I was on my feet—a little shaky, but on my feet nonetheless. I could hear that same voice sound again, but the words didn't register. That feeling of strangeness hadn't gone away. Instead, it intensified the longer my eyes were open. The people around me started to come into focus and their faces were a mixture of worry and confusion.

"I won't say it again!" Gin barked at me. "Get back down now or the old man's dead!"

My head slowly rotated and I finally looked at him. The look in my eyes must have startled him or something because for a split second I saw indecisiveness cross his face. My right eye started to burn for some reason, so I closed it and continued to stare at Gin with only my left. It took it a while for it to refocus, but I'm sure it took a lot less time than it felt like it did. My eye changed focus from him, to his gun in his left hand, and then down at Zeff.

Zeff was on his stomach under Gin's foot and I couldn't understand why until I saw his broken peg leg and the wood fragment in Gin's right hand. Zeff was looking up at me with slight confusion, but he also had a warning in his eyes that told me to stay where I was.

I didn't listen.

I heard footsteps echo beneath me and Gin's eyes popped open wider.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, shifting his weight and pointing at me with the stick of wood. "I told you to—"

"Move."

I recognized the voice as mine, but it didn't exactly sound like mine. As I spoke, I had grabbed his arm and yanked him my direction. He stumbled past me, no longer standing between Zeff and myself, and I kneeled next to Zeff.

"You okay?" I asked, actually feeling the vibrations in my vocal chords that time. I opened my right eye slowly to look at him better and offered him a hand.

He stared at me for a moment longer before taking it with a small grin. "Doing better than yourself, Crap-kid."

I couldn't help but smile, helping him to sit up. It was definitely true, even if I was a Crap-kid.

"Hey!" Gin said behind me. I heard a click of wood tapping against metal. "I'm the one with the gun here!"

I turned slowly and saw him pointing the gun at me with a dark look on his face. I stood, still turned only part-way, staring at him. "If you're so eager to boast a gun, then why don't you use it?" I asked evenly. I couldn't see why I had been so scared of him before. I felt no fear of him or his gun as I stared him down.

That look of indecisiveness crossed his face again, but he continued to point the gun at me. I heard his finger twitching against the trigger, not quite pulling it. Then, Pearl's laughter drew my attention. Almost the entire fin was on fire now, and Pearl, Luffy, and Sanji were in front of us. Luffy was off to the side of the huge pirate and Sanji was on the deck with his hand to his chin. I could see blood drooling around his fingers. I had an overwhelming urge to stand by him, but Gin took a step towards me with his gun pointed at my head.

"I could kill both of you in an instant," he hissed darkly.

"You haven't done it, yet," I retorted just as softly, not sure where the words even came from.

Suddenly, Luffy let out a yell and he shot his right foot high into the air. "GUM-GUM… BATTLE AX!" he shouted, bringing his foot back down. It was so fast that I didn't even see it hit the deck.

The fin practically exploded and it broke off from the ship. The force of it shattering and tearing away knocked me off my already-unsteady feet and backwards, away from Zeff. My head hit the wall behind me and I remember sliding down to sit on the deck. I heard lots of yelling, but it didn't make any sense to me. I must have been out again because the next thing I remember is a cook patting my shoulder and asking me something. I looked up to see his worried face and was confused when I saw his eyes widen. It was the same look Gin gave me before. I looked over his shoulder and saw Patty and Carne standing behind a seated Zeff. Beyond them, Gin was standing next to the fallen Pearl with Sanji and Luffy between him and the ship. Krieg was the only other one standing, but he was farther away. They were talking, but it was muffled to my ears.

"…neen? ...okay? ...am I…up?"

I refocused my eyes on the cook in front of me and he relaxed slightly. I looked at his hand that was in front of my face, concentrated for a second or two on what he wanted me to say, and then counted his fingers when I figured it out. I closed my eyes with a sigh, leaning back against the ship wall. I think I murmured "three," but the next thing I remember after that was jolting awake to Gin crying out,

"I can't do it! Don Krieg!"

When I opened my eyes, my head buzzed painfully, still concentrated in the front right part of my skull. I straightened my back with a groan, making the cook look down at me again in alarm.

"Janeen!" he said, immediately kneeling by me and gripping my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

I gave a light chuckle, letting my head loll to the side as I leaned against the wall. "I should be…" I replied softly. I glanced up at him then closed my eyes. "Just a little woozy…" The spinning died down some after I closed my eyes. I had heard words come out of the cook's mouth and was pretty sure they had something to do with not dying, so I just smiled slightly and said, "Don't worry 'bout me… I'll be fine…just take care of me…when he releases the MH5…"

The next thing he said was completely missed, as were the words exchanged between Gin and Krieg. I couldn't understand them, but, somehow, I still knew what they were saying. Right then, I wasn't thinking about _how_ I knew, just that I knew and that their words were keeping me from falling off the knife's edge into complete unconsciousness. I could see them, too. It wasn't from where I was sitting—it was from all around. Every time someone spoke, I saw them from a different angle. It didn't even feel odd to me; it felt normal…like I had seen it all before, and not just once, either. Their words, expressions, movements—I had seen it all before many times over. I knew their exact reactions just as they made them or even right before.

Gin was crying and he gripped at his headband. "That was the first time in my life…that anybody was ever so kind to me! I… _I can't kill this man!_"

Krieg growled, picking his shield back up. "Imbecile!" He ignored his minions' terrified pleas to not release his bomb and asked Gin, "You can't bring yourself to kill him?" His eyes narrowed. "You disappoint me, Gin. I thought that you, of all my men, would faithfully execute the principles of Krieg's pirates." He paused, gritting his teeth, and his voice became dangerously low. "I named you Battle Commander of my pirate armada because of your strength and ruthlessness in the pursuit of victory. I believed that you were unsurpassed in these things!"

Gin was silent, tears still trickling down his face as he looked at the deck. He couldn't even look at the helpless Sanji lying beside him and looking up at him in wonder, knowing that he could have been dead in a few short seconds. "I'm sorry," Gin finally replied. "I would never betray you. And I don't regret anything I've done in your service. I respect your strength. And I thank you. But…_this one person, I cannot kill!"_

Luffy, who had been arguing with Krieg before, quietly watched Gin. Blood from his wound in the back of his leg from the stake that had hit him continued to flow down his leg.

"Don Krieg," Gin continued, "is there any way…any way at all…" He turned to look at Krieg, tears still flowing. "…that this ship…could possibly be spared?"

The rage on Krieg's face was intense, more so than the confusion of the rest of the present company combined. He raised his shield and the mouth of the skull in the center of his shield opened with a thunderous _clang_. "It's inexcusable that you, my most trusted officer, should refuse to obey my order! What madness has possessed you?"

On sight of his shield, the pirates panicked and yelled to each other, pulling out their gas masks. The cooks didn't quite seem to know what to do, but Luffy held his ground, glaring at Krieg angrily.

"Don Krieg!" Gin exclaimed, half getting up. "These cooks saved all of our lives!"

"Drop your gas mask, Gin!" Krieg ordered darkly. "You are no longer a part of this crew."

Gin stared at his captain, dumbfounded, while the pirates reminisced among themselves about the loyalty Gin had shown to Krieg multiple times in the past, not believing that Krieg was about to kill him.

"Drop that mask!" Krieg commanded forcefully.

Gin pulled out his mask, looking at it silently.

Luffy suddenly broke the silence by jumping onto the fallen mast that was still connecting Krieg's floating deck piece to the fin. "You think I'd let you shoot that?" he yelled as he charged across.

Krieg immediately opened the sides of his shield and shot another volley of stakes at him. "Outta the way!"

Countering, Luffy quickly slid to the underside of the mast and kept going, shuffling along. "You won't hit me again!"

Angrily, Krieg took the few steps needed over to the mast, raising his colossal arm high. "Anchor boy! I'd have killed you even if you hadn't interfered!" He swiftly brought his arm back down on the mast and it shattered. When Luffy shuffled back up to the top of it as it sank, Krieg let loose another volley of stakes.

With a yell, Luffy ran back to the fin, managing to dodge the flying stakes. He tumbled back onto the fin and glared at Krieg. "Gin! Don't obey that pansy Krieg! I'm gonna clobber him!"

"Hey, brat!" Gin shouted. "Don't belittle Don Krieg!" His face grew dark and his free hand clenched. "Don Krieg is the mightiest man alive. A runt like you could never defeat him."

Sanji shakily reached up and gripped Gin's arm, blood drooling down his face from his fight with him. "Wake up, Gin! Your hero's trying to kill you!"

"Of course," Gin replied grimly. "I'm a coward who let foolish sentiment get in the way of duty." He gripped his mask and threw it into the ocean. "I deserve to die!"

For a few moments, the pirates were silent as they stared at their comrade. Then, Krieg let out a roar.

"_DEATHLY POISON GAS BOMB! MH5!"_

With the force of a cannon, a bomb shot out of his shield, pointed straight at the shattered fin. I heard voices around me and then I was aware that my body was being moved very quickly into the restaurant. Within a few seconds, there was a loud explosion.

Everything that happened after that seemed to go by in a blur. Luffy had thrown two pirates' masks to Sanji and Gin, but Gin threw his back and kept Sanji's on his face, saving both Luffy's and Sanji's lives. After the gas cleared, Patty and Carne were ordered by Sanji to take Gin to the upper levels of the Baratie so that he wouldn't die.

The fight that followed between Luffy and Krieg was intense. Krieg brought out weapon after weapon—a spiked cape, his battle spear, a flamethrower, and even more bombs. No matter what, Luffy kept going and even accomplished the virtually impossible: he shattered Krieg's impregnable armor. Krieg caught him with an iron net, though, and was pulling him down to the ocean with him as they fell from the top of the remnants of his galleon's mast. Not giving up, Luffy got his limbs out to the net and twisted his legs all the way up the net to Krieg. Krieg gave the order to his men to shoot Luffy, but Sanji put a stop to that quickly. Luffy spun his legs back and pile-drived Krieg into the fin head-first. Finally, Luffy's strength was gone and he fell into the sea.

Sanji fished the sleeping Luffy out of the ocean to see Krieg still standing, but Gin knocked him back out. After exchanging a few words with Sanji, Gin gathered up all the pirates and left. Baratie was saved.

_When I awoke, I was very sore and had the remnants of a large headache. I sat up with a groan and saw I was back in my room on the top floor of the Baratie. I could hear what sounded like a party outside, so I got out of bed and walked to the door. I swung it open and a bunch of cooks turned and looked at me with great delight. They ambushed me with whoops and hollers, chattering all at once._

"_Janeen! You're awake!" _

"_You gave us quite a scare!"_

"_Chore Boy did it, Janeen! He beat Krieg!"_

"_Yeah! Just like he said he would!"_

"_Are you okay, Janeen?"_

_I held up my hands with a laugh. "One at a time! Please! Yes, I'm happy he beat him and, yes, I'm okay."_

_The cooks continued chattering away and even tried to reenact some major points of the fight for me. I paid attention for a little while, but my mind slowly phased away and I started to think about other things._

_All the talking and laughing and multiple conversations at the same time reminded me of home. Whenever relatives were over, we could have so many different conversations at the same time that it was a wonder we could keep them apart. Somehow, my parents could be involved in as many as three conversations and still keep them all straight. The time this happened most often was Christmas. I'm from a pretty large family and when relatives are over, it makes me glad that we have a big house. _

_I remembered the tree in our living room. We had a fake one that we used almost every year and—I swear—it got shorter every year. My parents said that it was because I was growing taller, but when you haven't grown an inch in three years, that's kind of hard to believe. Anyway, there was our tree, beautiful as ever with our angel adorning the top and all our presents under and around the tree. The lights glistened off the ribbons and the wrapping paper, the tinsel danced playfully around the tree's branches, and the ornaments hung in all shapes and sizes. I could still pick out my hand-made ornaments that I gave to my mom every year and she would immediately put them on the tree._

_Everyone in our family even had their own personalized, gold plated ornament with their names etched onto it. Mine was a kneeling angel girl. Her dress was a pretty pink and her wings were small and suited her beautifully. I always liked to think that I was her. I always wanted to be beautiful just like her._

"_Janeen! Here you are! You're alright!"_

_I opened my eyes just as Sanji bounded up to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. I couldn't help but laugh as he picked me up and spun me around. He set me back down gently and grinned widely at me. I noticed the fresh band-aid under his right eye and was just then aware that I had new bandages around my head._

"_You had a really happy look on your face," he said cheerfully. "What were you thinking about?"_

_I smiled and tucked my bangs behind my ear as I went over to the railing and leaned my forearms on it. "Christmas."_

_He followed me over and leaned on it sideways to look at me. "Ah. What about?"_

_I gave a tiny shrug. "Oh…just about our tree…the family coming over…and presents."_

_He grinned again. "Presents. The best part!"_

"_Yes, it is!" I agreed with a laugh. I sighed in pleasant thought. "I can remember my oldest brother, Josh, sifting through all the presents, looking for his. He would pick them up," I said, demonstrating with my hands, "shake them near his ear, and he would guess what was in each one."_

"_Did he get them right?" Sanji asked, clearly interested._

"_Almost every time," I replied, shaking my head. I raised my pointer finger to keep him from replying. "But! There was one time when I stumped him! I put his present in box after box, filling them completely with tissue paper, and taped the outside box with lots and lots of duct tape." I grinned at the memory. "That was awesome…" My face fell though with a sigh. "The next year, he got me back by wrapping a fake present completely with duct tape, telling me it was the real one, and only gave me the real one __after__ I had torn apart the fake one."_

_Sanji threw back his head in laughter and I looked at him in embarrassment._

"_Don't laugh!" I said, scolding him. "It wasn't funny!"_

"_Not then, maybe," he replied, grinning, "but now?"_

_I thought for a few seconds then rolled my eyes with a smile. "Now, I suppose…"_

_We were quiet for a little while, enjoying the cool ocean breeze, when Sanji turned and asked, _

"_What was your favorite gift?"_

_This made me think for a bit, but I came up empty. I shook my head slowly. "I don't really know…I can't remem—"_

_Sanji's hand slipped across my cheek and his lips met mine. At first, I was very surprised, but I relaxed and melted into the kiss. It wasn't at all like I expected. It was gentle and his lips were soft. They also tasted sweet like honey or sugar. He held me there for a few seconds that felt like ages and then let go, looking at me with a playful smile. Blood rushed to my face and pounded under my skin hotly. I was so stunned that I could only stare at him with huge eyes. He rubbed his thumb gently across my cheekbone, making me flush deeper, and chuckled._

"_How about now?"_

_I swallowed, blinking rapidly as I pieced together my exploded brain. He just waited patiently, continuing to stare into my eyes. Once I put my brain back together, I smiled at him with blushing cheeks, my heart thudding noisily._

"_I'm not sure…" I replied softly, leaning closer to him. "Let me check…" I could feel his breath blow gently across my face and my chest tightened. I could almost taste his lips again—_

CRASH

I jolted up, my heart rattling in my ribcage, and could barely breathe. My face deeply flushed, I looked around to see two cooks in the room, one next to my bed and the other by the door. The one next to me was staring at the mess on the floor in shock and the other stalked over to him, glaring.

"You clumsy—" he said with a growl, whacking him in the back of the head. "You woke her up!"

The cook quickly stooped and started to gather up the pieces of the bowl he dropped, occasionally rubbing the back of his head. The first sighed and turned to me.

"Janeen, are you okay?"

"Yeah," added the other, standing up with broken porcelain pieces. "We were really worried about you."

"Are you feeling alright? You look rather flushed."

"Oh!" My hands flew to my rosy cheeks and I tried to calm my racing heart. "No, no, I'm fine," I said quickly. I set my hands back down on my bed as calmly as I could and smiled, my face still pink. "You just startled me, that's all." I kept my face set in that calm, warm, and hopefully convincing smile, but the cooks looked skeptical.

We stared at each other for a while before I sighed and touched my forehead. I then realized why they were looking at me like that. I would've, too, with the ridiculously bulgy bandages on my head. I sighed again, closing my eyes.

"I'm fine, okay?" I looked up at them and cut the first cook off as soon as he opened his mouth. "And no, you don't have to get me anything."

The cooks looked at each other and then looked at me. I gave them a look that asked, 'you gonna get out, or what?' The cook sighed and patted his partner's shoulder and then they were both out of the room. As soon as they were gone, I let out a huge sigh and rubbed my face until it hurt.

_What on earth made me dream __that__?_ I thought, dropping my hands on the bed again. I glanced up and could see the bottom edge of the cloth that covered my wound from Gin. Immediately bothered by it, I quickly undid the bandages and carefully peeled the cloth off my head, avoiding as much pain and blood as possible. I let out another sigh when I got it off, tossed it all onto the dresser-top, and plopped back over in bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. Even if I wasn't done bleeding, I knew I would be soon. My blood was just weird like that. It was also sweet, which also made me weird.

I didn't care right then, though. I just wanted sleep free of bandages and dreams that either made me scream or blush immensely. I took in a deep breath, let it out slowly as I pushed my most recent dream to the side, and closed my eyes.

I could have been asleep for minutes or even just seconds, but a bigger _KRA-CRASH_ woke me up once again, this time from outside. At the yell that followed, I bolted out of bed and out the door.

"SANJI!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading, be sure to leave a review, and MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!_

_with love ~ shdw dncr_


	16. Setting Out

_Sorry for being absent for so long, my readers! This past semester was a handful more from activities than school work. Now that I'm on summer vacation, I'm going to make sure to publish chapters on a more regular basis. Love ya and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

_(Just as a reminder, the characters, the dialogue from the actual story, and any songs that I put in here unless otherwise marked by me as mine **are not mine**. Thanks. ^^ )_

* * *

"Sanji!" I exclaimed as I burst out of my room and ran to the railing. I nearly launched myself over it, but I managed to hold on tight enough to stop. Below me, I could see this very large white and black-spotted fish with someone in its mouth lying on top of Sanji. I quickly dashed down the stairs as the cooks were coming out of the employee dining hall.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"A merman?"

"Nah, that couldn't be right…"

I ignored the gaping cooks, went right to Sanji's side, and helped him out from under it. "Sanji, are you alright?" I asked, still holding his arm.

"Sheesh…" he mumbled, staring at it. Then he looked at me and his eyes sparkled with that dazzling grin of his. "I'm always alright when you're here," he replied with a coo.

I felt my face flush and I gave him a small, timid smile, the dream popping back into my head. For a split second, I was sure he really was going to kiss me. His gaze distractedly returned to the newcomers when the cooks started chattering again. It made me sigh both out of relief and disappointment. I then noticed that he really did have a band-aid under his right eye and I flushed again. Had I had a dream…or a memory…?

"He came all the way from Fish-man Island to eat our food?"

"It's a man and a panda-shark, moron!"

I kept staring at the man in the panda-shark's mouth, thinking he looked awfully familiar, when Luffy went over to him and squatted down beside him. His face brightened in recognition.

"Yosaku!" he exclaimed, patting him on the head to wake him up.

The bounty hunter gave a moan and raised his head slowly. Recognizing his friend, he shakily reached out to him. "B-brother Luffy!" He nearly said something else, but he fell limp once again, shaking from cold (and, knowing him, fright).

"Why are you alone?" Luffy asked him, trying to wake him back up by shaking his shoulders. "Where are the others? And Nami?"

"Come on," a cook said, patting Luffy's shoulder, "let's get him inside."

It took a little bit, but the cooks got the panda-shark off Yosaku and Luffy threw it back into the ocean. Sanji, however, was once more just concerned about me being up and about when I should have been resting. He used a lot of flamboyant, lovey-dovey words, but my head was pounding once again, so I didn't really catch them to repeat them here. The cooks got Yosaku a warm, dry towel and took him inside to dry off. They gave him a chair to sit on and Luffy sat on the floor, waiting until he could talk to him. The rest of us also waited in the restaurant, either standing around or sitting at one of the tables, and a few cooks went and got Zeff. When he was sure I was okay, Sanji went and leaned against the side wall. He lit a cigarette and took a drag with a slight sigh that I didn't understand. I just sat on the edge of a table near the other cooks.

While we were waiting, I couldn't stop thinking about why Gin did what he did. I touched my head gently and recoiled when hitting a tender spot. I cupped my hand over that spot and felt the radiating heat from the slowly healing wound. I couldn't understand why he knocked me out; he really didn't have to. Was it because he thought I was a threat? Could it have just been because I was between him and Zeff, his real target? If he had really wanted to kill me, he could have just shot me to begin with. I only had a pearl to defend myself with. The feeling that he didn't want to kill me was confirmed in my mind when I thought back to what I could remember, however odd or out of place it felt in my memories. He kept saying over and over again that he could kill me, but he never did.

_I just didn't mean anything to him,_ I finally concluded. _He didn't have a point to killing me. I was just between him and Zeff._

It felt kinda sad in my mind that my death didn't have any meaning to him, but then I thought about what effect it would have on Sanji. He would have been devastated, right? I looked over at him in thought. He cared about me. There wasn't any doubt that hell would have broken loose on Gin if he killed me. Sanji looked up and our eyes met for an instant. The smile that came across his face made my heart skip a beat and a blush spring to my face again. I quickly looked down at my hands, trying—and failing—to ignore the rapid beating of my heart.

_Okay…either he really did kiss me and this tingling feeling on my lips is real…or…_ I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. _…I have a very good imagination…_ I forced myself to believe the second one. I wasn't completely convinced that my dream was real.

Yosaku soon came to and he wrapped the towel around himself tighter, still shivering. "We didn't catch her," he said when he could finally talk intelligibly, "but by the wake of Sister Nami's ship…" He paused with a shiver, swallowed, and continued, "…we were able to roughly guess her course."

"You were?" Luffy asked, brightening. "Then we can go get her!"

I blinked, surprised, but quickly relaxed again. _That's right. He's not Chore Boy anymore…_ I had almost forgotten.

"That's just it," Yosaku replied. "The way she's headed…If our calculations are correct, she's headed for an unbelievable place!"

Why did I want to say "Arlong"?

"I'll tell you the details later!" he urgently continued, his voice stronger. "Anyway, we need your strength, Brother Luffy! Come with me!"

"Okay!" he nodded then paused. "But I don't get it." He stopped again and shook his head. "No, I do get it! Let's go!"

"Wait."

My heart thudded again and we all turned and looked at Sanji.

"I'll go," he said evenly. "Take me with you."

The cooks were as stunned as I was, even though, deep down, I was kind of expecting it.

"What?" one exclaimed.

"Sanji, you…"

Luffy stood, staring at him in surprise, but said nothing.

"I might as well sail with you on your quest to become King of the Pirates," Sanji said, addressing Luffy. "We both have foolish dreams, so I'll chase mine, too. You've got yourself a cook." He paused. "Okay? Not okay?"

Luffy grinned and made a victory pose. "Okay! Hooray!"

Yosaku jumped up, full of life again, and started dancing with Luffy. "This is great, Brother Luffy!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed with a grin.

"Wait a minute!" I interjected, quickly standing up. It was a little too fast, so I had to catch myself before I fell over. All eyes were on me then and I looked at the slightly confused Luffy and Yosaku. "I'm going, too."

Then the cooks were shocked and started jabbering like crazy.

"What do you mean—'You're going, too'?"

"You can't be serious!"

"You can't leave just because of Sanji!"

"I'm not!" I retorted, whipping around with a glare that I quickly dropped at their hurt looks. My eyes strayed to Zeff who had a hint of a smile. It made me a little more at ease and I took in a calming breath once again. "Sanji once said…" I started softly, looking at them with a smile, "that I was a free spirit, waiting for the right moment to find myself again and be truly free. Well, this is my moment and I want to take it." I waited a few moments for any reply at all. When there wasn't any, I relaxed and turned back around to a grinning Luffy. I smiled. "Permission to come aboard?"

He gave the victory pose again with an ecstatic laugh. "Okay! Double hooray!"

I watched him and Yosaku dance out the door, singing to each other. I gave a sigh as I folded my arms. I was getting a headache again, but I smiled anyway. I was about to go off on a grand adventure. I could feel it.

Sanji came up next to me with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. "So, that's it," he said to the cooks. "I caused you a lot of trouble."

I turned to the cooks as well and saw that they had all shuffled forward, Patty in front.

He snorted and folded his arms. "I don't like it! I was going to throw you out with my own hands. Now you go and jump ship."

Sanji's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of annoyance. "Your acting is crap-bad, Patty."

The cooks' jaws dropped in shock. "You knew?"

Obviously, there had been an acting session I had missed.

"You fools weren't exactly whispering."

"What?"

Sanji looked at the now-standing Zeff. "You went to some trouble to chase me off. Eh, Crap-Geezer?"

Patty's nostrils flared and he clenched his fists. "Before you go, I'm gonna teach you to talk nice!" he fumed, taking a few steps forward.

Zeff held out his hand to stop him. Patty continued to glare at Sanji from behind Zeff, but he didn't proceed closer. I was strangely calm for just nearly being in a war zone.

"You know, Baby Eggplant," Zeff said calmly. "I never liked kids. Not a day goes by that I don't regret saving your worthless life."

Sanji's brow furrowed angrily. "Oh, yeah?" he snapped. "Fine, Crap-Geezer. Enjoy the rest of your life." He spun around and stormed out without even a glance at me.

I worriedly watched him leave then looked at Zeff. "You didn't mean that, did you?" I asked quietly. I hoped he hadn't, but wasn't at all sure.

He just looked at me for a bit and then snorted, turning around. "Enjoy your trip," he said. "Find yourself again." Then he made his way to and out the back door.

After he left, the cooks gathered around me, looking at me with sad eyes.

"You really going, too?" Patty asked with a sigh.

"We'll miss you a lot."

"Your smiles and songs, too."

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Carne asked, he and another cook each taking one of my hands gently.

I laughed. "You guys…that's so sweet of you!"

The cooks beamed. "Does that mean you'll stay?" they all asked excitedly.

I tilted my head with a warm smile. "Aw…you guys… You're all very sweet, but I can't stay here forever." Their faces fell. "I want to see what's out _there_," I said. "I want to have an adventure…and maybe even find my home."

"We understand," Patty said, coming forward and taking both of my hands in his huge ones. "Let me be the first to say, _good luck_."

I smiled. "Thank you, Patty," I replied sincerely.

"We'll miss you, Janeen!" a cook exclaimed, causing the others to voice their agreements.

After quite a few hugs, I finally escaped their grasps and blew a final kiss good-bye as I headed outside. It was very heartwarming to know that I would be missed by those old pirates and I was happy that they missed me even before I left the ship for good. I was already missing them, too.

Outside, Yosaku was jumping for joy at the sight of a small ship that two other cooks were showing him. It was beautiful and I figured it was Sanji's ship. The cooks said their farewells to me on their way back inside and I went to Yosaku.

"She's a pretty ship," I commented.

He nodded enthusiastically. "She sure is. She belongs to Brother Cook, Sister…uh…"

"Janeen," I said, answering his blank stare. I couldn't help but smile at the title "Sister." I really didn't know why he called me that—probably an acknowledgement of being crewmates—but I liked it. I looked around. "Where's Luffy?"

"Brother Luffy's getting supplies," he replied, jumping on board. "You ready to go, Sister?"

"Um…" I touched my cargo pockets. I felt my money in one pocket and my comb and hair bands in the other. "All set!" I said with a smile. It was somewhat sad that all my belongings could fit in two pockets in cargo pants. I stepped forward to board the ship and stepped on a very unsteady piece of the fin. It bobbed under me and my head throbbed with the sudden balance issue. I fell forward dizzily with a cry, but Yosaku was there to catch me before I hurt myself again.

"Sister! You okay?" Yosaku asked, helping me to sit down on the side of Sanji's ship.

I touched my fingertips to my forehead with a small groan. "I—I think so…" I shook my head lightly and looked up at him. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all," I said, giving him a smile.

"That's good," he replied with a nod. "You can wait here until we're ready to go."

It took a while, but Luffy eventually came back out of the Baratie with three large sacks and handed them to Yosaku who went and put them in storage. Luffy boarded and stood right behind me. He was quiet for a bit, but then he asked me, "Aren't you gonna to say good-bye?"

I smiled with a small chuckle, looking up at the restaurant I had called home. "I already did, but…" I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. "There's probably going to be a massive farewell, anyway." _And I am not going to cry,_ I told myself. _I'm not, I'm not, I'm not… _My ears perked at the sounds of many pairs of heavy footfalls and I opened my eyes again. "Speak of the devils…" The cooks were coming out onto the fin for their final good-byes. I swung my legs around and into the ship and slowly stood up. I didn't want to fall again.

Yosaku came back out and we waited. And waited. And waited. We waited what seemed like forever, but the cooks just stood there with a path between them from the Baratie archway to our ship.

"Our new Cook-Brother's late," Yosaku commented.

Sanji then stepped out from the restaurant and onto the deck. All eyes turned to him.

"Oh, there he is," Yosaku brightened.

Sanji carried a small sack over his shoulder and looked only straight ahead. He showed no emotion whatsoever, which surprised me. He had only made a few steps onto the fin when Patty and Carne jumped out from behind him with very large weapons that looked like serving spoons on poles.

"We've been saving this up for _years_!" Patty exclaimed, his eyes on fire as he raised his weapon.

"Say your prayers, Sanji!" Carne yelled.

In the blink of an eye, they were both on the ground, beaten into a bloodied, near-unconscious pulp. Sanji still just walked toward us as if nothing happened, his expression unchanged. I just smiled with a small shake of my head.

_They didn't have a chance…_

The cooks said nothing as Sanji made his way silently to our ship. He stopped at the edge of the fin, looking at Luffy.

"Let's go."

Luffy blinked. "Aren't _you_ gonna to say good-bye?"

"That's okay," he replied, tossing the sack into the ship.

"Hey, Sanji."

He froze with wide eyes. I looked up at Zeff on the deck of the third floor. He had a friendly, playful grin on his face.

"Keep your feet dry," he said.

I smiled, as did Luffy. Sanji's lower lip started to tremble and his eyes brimmed with tears. They quickly ran down his cheeks and he turned around.

"Chef Zeff!" He fell to his hands and knees, his forehead practically on the fin. "All these years…" he choked out through his tears, "…I lived under your crap-roof!"

My heart felt like it was jumping into my throat and I unsuccessfully blinked back tears that I knew would come. _Dang it, I said I wasn't gonna cry… Epic. Fail._

"I owe you my life!" Sanji cried. "I'll never forget you!"

Patty and Carne sat up, bawling their eyes out. Sanji looked at them as he shakily got up.

"You crap-head! I'm gonna miss you, gosh darn it!" Patty bawled.

"I'll miss you, too!" Carne sobbed.

Sanji got in the ship, still staring at his former shipmates who had all started bawling now. I even saw Zeff make a swipe at his eyes. I let my tears fall with a happy smile on my face. I wasn't sad, not by a long shot. I just didn't like crying.

"We're all gonna miss you!" the cooks…well, you get the idea. They were all crying. "It's so sad!"

Sanji smiled through his tears and waved emphatically. "GOOD-BYE! YOU CRAP-GUYS!"

"Good-bye!" I joined him with a wave of my own. I looked up at Zeff with a smile and gave a small bow out of respect. I was really gonna miss those guys.

"We're off!" Luffy called with a grin. "Set sail!"

Yosaku got us turned around and let down the sail, allowing the wind to push us in the direction we wanted. The four of us waved good-bye until we couldn't see the cooks anymore. The three guys settled down in the front half of the ship and I took the high point right under the sail. I had to lie down, which was fine by me, in order to avoid getting bopped in the back of the head by the sail with every breeze. Lying on my stomach, my arms made a cradle for my head and I could stretch out and relax. Even though the Baratie was well out of sight, Yosaku was still wailing.

"How long are you gonna keep blubbering?" Luffy finally asked, sitting facing backwards on top of the bowsprit, the shaft attached to the bow of the ship. "Cheer up."

Yosaku snuffled and snorted, his large tears still rolling down his cheeks. "Bud id was all so booving!" His words were so muffled that I was surprised I could understand him. He was making my headache worse, though. "Such a beautiful leab-taking, Brubber-Cook!"

"Can you even see to steer this tub?" Sanji asked, his voice edged with annoyance. He had taken off his suit jacket, rolled up the sleeves of his blue, pin-striped shirt, and had a fresh cigarette in his mouth. I had to bury my face in my arms cuz otherwise I would have been staring at him the whole way to our destination.

Yosaku finally calmed down enough to blow his nose into a hankie and wiped his eyes.

Luffy stretched with a smile. "Ahh, I can't wait to get Nami back and head for the Grand Line!" he said.

"Look, even if you get Nami back, there's still only six of us," Sanji replied. "You really plan to take on the Grand Line with such a small crew? The sea doesn't give many second chances!"

"I'll gather more crewmen when we get to the Grand Line! After all, it's paradise."

"Paradise?" Sanji raised an eyebrow. "It's the Pirates' Graveyard!"

Luffy giggled like a kid, grinning ear to ear. "That's not what Chef Zeff told me. He said for some people the Grand Line is 'paradise'."

Sanji's face melted into a fantasizing grin. "The Crap-Geezer said _that_? …Well, if Nami and Janeen were with me I wouldn't care if it was just us…"

Yosaku started ranting about something below me, but I was too busy with my thoughts to pay much attention. I thought back to my dream and inserted Nami into it, but I quickly dismissed all of it again. It hurt to think of Nami being with us and I hated feeling jealous of a girl I hardly knew.

"Time to eat," Sanji suddenly said, standing up.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, quick to join him.

"WAIT!" Yosaku shouted, making them sit back down. "You need to understand what we're sailing into! There's a reason the Grand Line is called the Pirates' Graveyard! It's 'cause of the three great powers that rule those waters. One of those powers is…" his face darkened and his voice lowered, "the Seven Warlords of the Sea…"

"The who?" Sanji asked.

"The seven government-recognized pirate leaders," I put in, recognizing the title. I didn't even have to look down at them to know I startled them. I had been quiet ever since we left the Baratie.

"What?" Sanji asked, now really confused. "Why would the government recognize pirates?"

Yosaku didn't answer right away, looking up at me I assumed. When I only closed my eyes and gave no reply, he continued. "The Seven Warlords of the Sea inhabit wild regions and unlicensed pirates are easy targets for their marauding. The government allows the Seven Warlords to raid the seas in return for a cut of their haul. Other pirates call them "Government Dogs," but they're tough!" He tensed. "Remember "Hawk-eye" Mihawk who defeated Brother Zoro? He's one of the Seven!"

We all looked at him in surprise and Luffy clapped the soles of his sandals together. "Wow!" he said. "There are six more like him? The Seven Warlords must be impressive!"

Yosaku looked at him darkly. "The problem is one of the Seven. Jimbei, the leader of the Fish-Man Pirates!"

Luffy folded his arms. "Fish-Man Pirates! Never met 'em!" He looked down thoughtfully and rummaged around in a bag near his feet.

Sanji sighed with that dreamy look he would give me all the time and I looked away painfully. "Fish-Man, huh?" he asked. "Fish-Man Island in the Grand Line is famous, isn't it? I've heard there are beautiful mermaids there."

I could feel a wave of jealousy creeping over me again and quickly dismissed it. I really wanted to slap myself or something, but I held to just mental chiding. _Get a hold on yourself, girl! You're dreaming again! Knock it off!_ Luffy drew my attention when he picked up a pad and pencil from the bag and started sketching with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. I couldn't help but watch him curiously.

"In exchange for becoming one of the Seven Warlords," Yosaku continued, "Jimbei released a holy terror into the East Blue."

Luffy brightened and turned the pad around to show a disfigured fish with four limbs coming out of the bottom of it. "Like this?"

I smothered my laughter in my arms, but as soon as Sanji saw it, he completely lost it.

"What an ugly fish!" he exclaimed, pointing at it and laughing his head off.

Yosaku didn't find it funny at all. He looked about ready to bite their heads off. "Can't you two stay serious for a minute?" he snapped, glowering at them. After Luffy put the pad down on his lap and Sanji stopped laughing, Yosaku sighed. "Fine. We'll skip the history lesson."

I gave a disappointed sigh. I liked history. It was a lot easier to study than current events.

"Right now, we're heading for Arlong Park."

I started at the name, remembering a particular dream. _That was Arlong?_

"Arlong's a Fish-Man. He used to be Jimbei's equal—and a member of the Seven." Yosaku's voice dropped to a hiss. "This is his territory! He makes Don Krieg look like a pussy cat!"

"But you turned back half-way, right?" Sanji asked. "How do you know that's where Nami went? She could've gone somewhere else in that direction."

Yosaku looked down in thought. "…Johnny and I got a hunch. Given her course and recalling a certain incident…"

"What incident?" I asked.

"She had picked up our bounty posters and was looking at them," Yosaku answered then paused before continuing, "but she kept going back to one particular one…"

"Let me guess," I cut in, coming down next to him. I was getting sore from lying up there for so long. "It was Arlong's?" I stretched, reaching for my toes and then past them. I was happy that I could get the entirety of my fingers past my toes before I could feel my back muscles straining.

"It _was_ Arlong's poster Sister Nami was eye-balling!" Yosaku confirmed with a nod. "And right after we mentioned that Arlong's crew had been plundering a lot lately…" he sighed, looking kinda glum, "Sister Nami took the treasure and left us." He shook his head, looking back up at us. "It was no coincidence, I say. There's some connection there."

Luffy had been drawing again during this and showed his new picture to Sanji, grinning. "How 'bout this one?" It looked about the same except it was standing on two limbs instead of swimming with all four.

Sanji wasn't impressed. "That's just a standing version of your last fish." Then he sighed. "But what business could Nami have with that Fish-Man?" His face melted with a dreamy blush that made me want to smack him. "Maybe she's really a mermaid! She's pretty enough!"

_And I'm not?_ I wanted to retort back to him, but just settled back with my arms folded, looking down at the deck. I hated it. He was making me mad and even I was, too, with my bouts of unjustified jealousy.

"Huh?"

I looked up at Luffy and immediately broke out in a fit of laughter. The confused look on his face was priceless along with the picture from before, now having long, swishing hair, eyelashes, and NAMI written above it in huge letters. These two things combined made the funniest thing I ever saw.

"I'll murder ya!" Sanji roared, on his feet and glaring daggers at Luffy. This just made me laugh more, making Sanji relax a bit and sit back down but still look at Luffy, annoyed.

"Here," I said, holding out my hands for the pad and pencil which Luffy gave to me. "Let me show you." I sketched for a while in silence and it was the silence and calmness of us all that made Yosaku very fidgety.

"Haven't you heard a word I've said?" Yosaku cried finally, spitting which I moved over to avoid.

"Sure," Luffy replied, leaning back on the bowsprit casually. "There's some mean Fish-Man, right? Got it."

"No! You don't get it! His strength is unimaginable!"

I started to laugh again. He was so agitated and we weren't even in sight of the island yet.

"Stop that!" he snapped at me and I toned down to just giggles.

"You're so pretty when you giggle, Janeen," Sanji said with a glowing smile, making me giggle again. They were all just too funny!

"We'll find out when we get there," Luffy said with a grin.

"Yeah, don't worry, Yosaku," Sanji and I said together. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I started laughing again and he looked at me dreamily.

"We _do_ think alike!" he said with glittering eyes.

"What a waste of breath!" Yosaku fumed, throwing his hands up in despair.

"Okay, now let's eat," Sanji said, getting up again. "What would you like?" he asked, more to me than the guys.

"Meat!" Luffy exclaimed, immediately on his feet. "On a bone!"

Yosaku suddenly jumped up and down excitedly. "Stir-fried bean sprouts for me!"

"I could make your favorite," Sanji offered sweetly to me.

I just smiled, going back to my sketching. "Stir-fry is fine, Sanji."

"Got it!" he said with a smile. "Leave it to me!"

He was just going around to the back of the ship to go into his kitchen when Luffy commented, "It sure is nice to have a cook."

"I'd rather be cooking for just Janeen and Nami than for you swabs," Sanji called from behind us.

"Oh! Oh!" Yosaku called back, still bouncing around like a little kid. "Bean sprouts! A BIG helping!"

Sanji went into the kitchen, closing the door loudly, and the two guys sat back down with happy sighs. We managed to sit in silence for a good while before I felt Yosaku peering over my shoulder. I was being rather nit-picky about my drawing so I only had a small portion of her actually completed. Her head, shoulders, and her basic body pose were done, but I hadn't added that much detail, yet. I also had the beginnings of her hair floating around her, but, again, not much detail.

"You're good at drawing, Sister," he said, still hovering over my shoulder.

I just smiled, resisting the urge to punch him out of my personal bubble. "Thank you." I shifted to the left just a tad, enough to make him back off and stop watching me.

"Lemme see!" Luffy exclaimed, bolting over to catch a glimpse of it.

I quickly hugged the sketch pad to my chest and shook my head stubbornly. "I'm not done yet."

Luffy's face fell and he sat down where he was with a huff, crossing his arms and staring crossly at the deck.

"Stop pouting," I said, glancing up at him. "You'll see it when I'm done."

He stole a look at me, but when I looked up over the sketch pad, he looked away again. I shook my head with a small sigh and an even smaller grin. He was just like a little kid. Luffy and Yosaku sat in relative silence with my pencil scratching away at the paper. Yosaku was far calmer than Luffy who could barely sit still for more than a minute. I was surprised how long it took him to get fed up with waiting, finally march over to me, and invade my personal bubble from over my other shoulder. He even grabbed the side of the pad to stop my sketching, his face dark and scrutinizing.

My mermaid had a complete upper body, half-done arms, and her tail was practically done except for extra details that I was planning on adding. Her long hair floated in waves all around her and even floating over her right shoulder with a star fish holding her bangs out of her face. Her torso was wrapped in seaweed and there was another star fish on her left shoulder. Her head was tilted somewhat to the side (accidental on my part) and her chibi-like eyes drifted off to her right (also accidental, but it added a nice touch). I had done some (poor) shading to give her a little bit of life and depth, but, as a whole, it was far from what I would have considered completion and even farther from perfection.

Luffy beamed, though. "Wow! That's amazing!" He turned his gleaming eyes to me. "You're almost as good as Usopp!"

I looked down with a roll of my eyes and sighed. "I wouldn't say that…no way…"

"Why does she look sad?" he asked, pointing at her face. "And why does she kinda look like you?"

Yosaku looked back and forth between the picture and me. He gaped. "Sister! She _does_ look like you!"

I merely looked. I didn't say anything. She was smiling, but her eyes tugged downward and her mouth was almost shaped in a sarcastic smile—unfeeling smile. They probably only thought it looked like me because of her long hair, but it made me believe it, too.

I resisted the urge to erase it all. It was exactly how I had been feeling inside. I was happy with my surroundings—on a boat with new-found friends—but there was something continuously pulling at my attention and dragging me down. I was sad without knowing why or…no, I did know why. It was what I had felt all along. This wasn't where I belonged. I didn't know why I was there, how I got there, or even anything about myself except for little things that came back to me every now and then.

For example, I remembered my siblings. Four of them, I have. Their names all start with J's, just like mine: Joshua, Jessica, Jonathan, and Joseph. I'm the fourth of the five. That's all I remembered. Names. No faces. Nothing else. I still remembered that Christmas I told Dream-Sanji about, but it was a blur.

I blinked and my attention returned to the drawing. I felt angry, staring at it. My feelings that I was trying to cover up had come out in a stupid drawing that I had made into a reflection of myself unconsciously. I let out a huff and tossed the pad, letting it slide across the deck. "It's just a stupid drawing of a mermaid." I looked away and folded my arms, but froze when the sound of it sliding stopped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sanji with two plates in one hand, a third in the other, and the fourth on top of his head, silverware already in each dish. He moved his foot from on top of the pad and looked at the drawing for a few seconds. "She's pretty," he commented.

"Sister Janeen's a good artist, Sanji," Yosaku said excitedly.

"MEAT!" Luffy leapt for the dish on top of his head. I think Sanji moved and Luffy caught it in mid-air or something like that. I was still mad at myself and only looking at them out of periphery.

Sanji gave Yosaku his food without so much as a word, picked up the notepad, and sat next to me, still staring at the picture with our plates balanced edge-to-edge in his hand and on his fore-arm. "She looks like you."

I gripped my arms, resisting the urge to smack him. I was in a violent mood right then, obviously. A hot plate touched my arm, making me jump a little and look at him.

He just smiled gently. "And that makes her all the more beautiful."

I took the dish silently, stared at it for a few seconds, and finally started eating my shrimp scampi, holding in a smile. I wanted to smack him again—not for his comment, but for his ability to read my mind and know I needed a pick-me-up.

* * *

_Now, just because it's been a while doesn't mean I don't enjoy feedback. Your comments are always appreciated and much enjoyed!_

_Love ~ shdw dncr_


	17. Break Time

_Alrighty then! So, for the summer, I'm going to try something that I've been meaning to do but haven't been able to. I'm going to do a rotation of story updates-hopefully by week. That way, I'll stay busy since I can't find a job (blech...stupid economy...) and you'll all stay happy and interested. Enjoy once again and let's see how this works!_

* * *

"Sister?"

I moaned softly without reply. I was really tired and I only wanted to sleep.

"Sister Janeen? You awake?"

_Do you want me to knock your block off?_ "No," I mumbled into my arm.

"Then how are you answering?"

_Damn it, Luffy._

I opened an eye then closed it again, only briefly glancing at Yosaku. "Self-denial. What?"

"Well, Brother Luffy said you're a musician and—"

"Get to the point or I'm going back to sleep," I cut in, talking into my arm. _…After knocking your block off…_

"You see?" Sanji's voice was obnoxiously loud. "I told you she doesn't like getting woken up."

"We were wondering if you would sing for us." Yosaku wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

I raised my head slightly to look at them, annoyed. There were three pairs of eyes staring back at me. After a short staring contest and the beginning of a headache later, I sighed and sat up, avoiding the sail. I had gone back up to my perch to sleep and they were not supposed to wake me up unless we got to Arlong Park. So much for that. When I situated myself on the edge of the wall and looked at my crewmates again, they were all sitting on the deck below me, staring up at me—Sanji with adoring eyes and the other two with expectant. Sanji knew my singing voice, but the other two didn't. Luffy just knew I could carry a tune. I sighed again.

"What should I sing?"

"Anything you want," Sanji said, his eyes sparkling.

"Something pretty, Sister," Yosaku requested.

"Adventure!" Luffy cried, his arms shooting in the air.

I pursed my lips and looked off the bow, thinking. I smiled when the song from a few nights ago came to me. They sensed I was about to begin and went absolutely still. I closed my eyes, feeling the music, took in a breath, and began to sing.

_Ah, for just one time, I would take the Northwest Passage_

_To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;_

_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage_

_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea._

_Westward from the Davis Straight 'tis there 'twas said to lie_

_The sea route to the Orient for which so many died;_

_Seeking gold and glory, leaving weathered, broken bones_

_And a long-forgotten lonely cairn of stones._

_Ah, for just one time, I would take the Northwest Passage_

_To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;_

_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage_

_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea._

_Three centuries thereafter, I take passage over land_

_In the footsteps of brave Kelso, where his "sea of flowers" began_

_Watching cities rise before me, then behind me sink again._

_This tardiest explorer driving hard across the plain._

_Ah, for just one time, I would take the Northwest Passage_

_To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;_

_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage_

_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea._

_And through the night, behind the wheel, the mileage clicking west,_

_I think upon Mackenzie, David Thompson, and the rest_

_Who cracked the mountain ramparts and did show a path for me_

_To race the roaring Fraser to the sea._

_Ah, for just one time, I would take the Northwest Passage_

_To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;_

_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage_

_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea._

_Then how am I so different from the first man through this way?_

_Like them, I left a settled life, I threw it all away_

_To seek a Northwest Passage at the call of many men_

_To find there but the road back home again._

_Ah, for just one time, I would take the Northwest Passage_

_To find the hand of Franklin reaching for the Beaufort Sea;_

_Tracing one warm line through a land so wild and savage_

_And make a Northwest Passage to the sea._

I repeated the last two lines again, feeling a sudden rush of energy flow through me. I barely knew I was ending until I was drawing out the last few notes and fading until my voice blended into the waves. I hadn't actually looked at my audience through much of the song, but I looked at them then.

They were speechless. Yosaku was on the verge of tears and blubbering, trying not to let them fall. Luffy just stared at me and Sanji was pleasantly surprised. It was all because of this song that he knew how well I could sing. I hummed it often after my little…talk…with Zoro. I hadn't gotten very far that night in the words, not that I had cared at the moment, but I was trying to remember the lyrics. Right then, they just came to me. I can't really explain it except that my brain works in odd ways, storing things and bringing it back out right when I need it.

"Th-th-that was b-b-beautiful, Sister!" Yosaku finally gave into his tears, an arm across his face. "Th-th-that was the p-p-prettiest thing I e-ever heard!"

I flushed pleasurably, looking at my feet. I hadn't thought that that was what they wanted, but it was obviously liked. "It's called _Northwest Passage_…" My voice was meek and I wanted to slap myself after I opened my mouth. I felt like a geek—no offense, my fellow geek…ians… whatever we're called.

"That wasn't adventurous," Luffy said, crossing his arms and tilting his head confusedly to the side.

I didn't have a chance to answer, Yosaku bolting to his feet and pointing at Luffy menacingly. "Didn't you hear the story? The sailor left home for riches—for glory! All he found was that he wanted to go home!" He fell back to his knees, wiping at his eyes. "And set to such pretty music…"

I looked at Sanji who had been quiet the whole time. He just smiled. No wise-crack, no urge to snuggle—just a smile. I smiled back. I felt a lot better than a few minutes ago when I was rudely woken up. Luffy and Yosaku were arguing about something else then, but I ignored them and slipped back under the sail to go to sleep again. It was more pleasant that time, the music still in my head, lulling me to sleep.

I don't really know how long we were at sea because I was either asleep or my head hurt too much to be fully functional. I do remember, though, that an important thing happened at one of our meals: we had a visitor and a rather large one.

Sanji had pulled out a table this time and a couple of chairs. We had fish, scallops, I think stir fry, tea for me, and grog for the guys. The smell of the alcohol was enough for me to decline it. Our visitor came up out of the water while Luffy was trying to get me to drink some grog and hovered over us. Yosaku freaked, screaming his lungs out, while the rest of us just stared up at it incredulously.

_It_…was a giant sea cow.

"SEA MONSTER!" Yosaku cried. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

_I thought I would go for a somewhat shorter chapter for once and give you guys a break. Love y'all! _

_~ shdw_


	18. Island Arrival

_Alrighty, here's the 18th installment of Janeen's story. Hope you all are having a happy summer and enjoy!_

* * *

I had to try really hard not to laugh, the wind blowing in my face while I reclined on the deck. The sea cow had smelled our food and came to eat it. Luffy was mad and punched it, but he angered it more than hurt it. Sanji thought it was a "poor, hungry creature" that was "injured and couldn't forage for itself." I thought it looked healthy—besides Luffy's recent hit—but he tried to give it some food. He gave it a good kick when it tried to eat him, too. That made it even madder so Sanji finished it off by jumping off the top of the ship and kicking it in the neck, making it fall back into the water. I had thought he snapped its neck, but it came back up and peeked over the edge of the ship at us. Sanji and Luffy had gone back to eating ignoring Yosaku who was trembling like a leaf. I probably should have been scared, too, but I wasn't and went up to the sea cow, staring at it. I even stroked it gently. At first, it mooed in opposition, but it eventually calmed down and I think it enjoyed it. When the guys were done eating, they tied ropes around its horns, hoisted up the sail, and made it tow us to Arlong Park—bringing me to the present.

A problem arose in my mind and I sat up. My grin was gone and I bit my lower lip in thought.

Sanji noticed my change in expression. "What?"

"We're going to fight Arlong's pirates…the deadliest in the East Blue…"

He blinked. "And?" He wasn't getting it.

I sighed. "I'm not like you and Luffy, Sanji. I need a weapon which I don't have."

Sanji thought about it for a few seconds before giving a shrug and leaning back against the port wall again. "I'm sure there are lots of weapons available there. Don't worry about it."

I stared at him in confusion. That wasn't the response I was expecting—too calm. I thought he would say something like—

"Besides!" He bolted to his feet, clenching his fists with raging fires in his eyes. "There's no way I would ever let my angel be involved in the fighting! I would rather die than see you hurt!"

I smiled and laughed weakly, vaguely wanting to smack him. _That_ was the reaction I was expecting.

"I can see Arlong Park!" Luffy pointed to a tall, elaborate tower in the distance.

"Really?" Sanji relaxed again and looked. He gave a nod. "That's it! Don't give out, hippo!"

He received a weak moo in reply.

"Your kick really took it out of him," Luffy commented.

"Come on, Moo-cow!" I encouraged. "You can do it!"

I was happy when I got a slightly more energetic moo and we gained speed.

"Wow, you have your way with animals, don't you?" Yosaku asked.

I smiled, watching the tower come closer. "Oh, maybe…"

"It's your gentle touch," Sanji said with an adoring grin, tugging my arm. I just gave him a smile and a playful roll of my eyes.

The sea cow sped towards the front gate of Arlong Park, but it suddenly took a right and went along the coast line.

"Hey!" Sanji yelled to the sea cow. "To the left!"

"You're supposed to go that way!" I pointed at the tower, now behind us.

"It's that building!" Luffy also pointed, but it ignored us.

Yosaku gasped and let out a shriek. _"We're gonna crash into the shore!"_

We all looked up, saw the fast-approaching shoreline in front of the cow, and let out a cacophonous harmony of screams. Right before impact, I clung to the closest thing to me: Sanji. The only reaction he had time for was gripping the ship's railing before the sea cow rammed into the shore and sent us literally flying over top of it.

"Wow! We're flying!"

I opened one eye, not daring to loosen my death grip with the wind whistling painfully in my ears. I thought it was Luffy's voice, but I wanted to make sure. The only thing I saw was Luffy, relaxed as could be, standing there with his arms in the air and an exhilarated look on his beaming face. There was only one thing going through my mind as I shut my eye again.

_He's insane._

I felt my arms loosen and, for a split second, I wanted to stand next to Luffy with my arms in the air, too. Then I realized I wasn't suicidal so I didn't.

"We've been _sent_ flying, fool!" I felt Sanji's voice more than heard it, the side of my head squeezed against his ribcage.

I felt the ship's velocity change slightly, but it was all that was needed to let us lose height. My stomach turned to jelly and dropped to my knees. My world started spinning, even with my eyes closed, and I fought the urge to vomit horrifically.

"We're falling…" Yosaku's pitiful voice was barely a whisper to my ears, never mind my uncontrollable pulse beating my eardrums to death. He was behind us somewhere, but I couldn't place him. I couldn't place any of us. I didn't even know if I was still standing on solid deck.

It was my worst nightmare come true: an airborne roller-coaster. Roller-coasters. God, I hate roller-coasters. A ship is no problem; I can adjust to the rocking easy enough. However, put me on a giant metal contraption to which I am strapped to by only three leather belts _or_ I'm held in only by the stupid laws of gravity and I'm supposed to think it's _fun_ while I'm tossed around like a damn _ragdoll_ until I throw up? You people _enjoy_ this? What the hell is wrong with you?

And, now, an airborne roller-coaster…I couldn't even _breathe_, let alone scream. I couldn't bear to watch the fast-approaching trees and then the ground, burying my face fully in Sanji's chest. All I could think about was how I was going to die, completely splattered into a bloody mush with the only part of me still intact being my heart because it was clenched so tightly that it became a rock and blended into the rubble and never even seen again except by the stupid kid who always throws rocks into the water, trying and miserably failing to skip the damn rocks as big as his head across the water. It would then become home for an anemone which would be inhabited by a clown fish who would start a family, but they would all be eaten by a giant fish except for one egg and he would protect it and—

"Janeen."

_No! I'm gonna die, I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonna—_

"Janeen, you can breathe again. We're on land."

My eyes finally burst open only so I could clench them shut again and scream, kicking wildly because my feet weren't touching solid ground.

"And what the hell is _she_ doing here?"

I immediately stopped, looking around while hyperventilating. My eyes went directly to where Zoro's voice came from and I stared at him, receiving a harsh glare in return. He sat just outside an arc of wood bits painted just like the hull of Sanji's ship.

It clicked in my brain then and I looked at Sanji who was cradling me, sitting on a large chunk of wood and grinning at me with glittering, flirtatious eyes.

"But you can keep clinging to me if you're still scared."

I flushed, releasing my death grip, and sharply shoved his face away. He fell backwards with a yelp and I got off his lap with an angry huff, still shaking with adrenaline. I glared back at Zoro, face red and my nail beds turning white from gripping my arms so hard. It was then that I thought about my arms and bruises and turned away from him abruptly. I managed to keep my posture upright with indignation while my thoughts strayed away and my flush went down. I thought about looking at my bruises to find out how they looked and if they were showing, but then thought better of it and simply felt where my sleeves ended and the dull pain radiated. I gave a mental sigh when I found the sleeves just below the pain. I would have to look at them later.

I heard Zoro bolt to his feet. "Usopp! Oh, no!"

"Huh?" Luffy's voice chimed, looking up from helping Yosaku out of the rubble. I hoped he was okay, but I wasn't that concerned.

"There's no time to chat!" I turned to see Zoro already several steps away from his previous positon.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Arlong has Usopp! If I don't get to him quick, he'll be—"

"USOPP'S DEAD!"

My stomach dropped again as I looked up and saw Johnny about twenty feet away, white as a ghost under his sunglasses and huffing like he ran a marathon.

"You're too late! ...Brother Usopp's been killed…by Sister Nami!"

* * *

_Love y'all and send in reviews! ~shdw_


	19. Betrayed

_So, I realize I've been gone for forever. That's what happens when you have school and can't get your hands on the manga translation you've been working with. And writer's block. Lots of writer's block... Not to mention I've also been working on a new original work. ^^ Enjoy my newest chapter and I hope to post more soon._

* * *

I wasn't sure what to say or do. Usopp was _killed_ by Nami? When I met her briefly, she didn't seem like the type to just turn around and kill someone she sailed with for an extended period of time.

All of a sudden, Luffy zoomed past me and punched Johnny square in the jaw before the thought to move even crossed my mind. "You take that back!" He grabbed Johnny's collar before he could fall to the ground and roughly shook him with a threatening glare. "You take that back or I'll send you flying!"

Zoro took hold of Luffy's shoulder and tried to pry him off Johnny. "Stop it, Luffy! It's not Johnny's fault!"

I still hadn't moved and only watched from the grass, Sanji beside me. The two of us stood there in silence. I couldn't help but stare at Luffy—pity him. He had such a childish reaction and I felt a tug at my heart as I looked at him. I wanted to stop Luffy, calm him down, and say something heartfelt and brilliant to pacify him and maybe even make him laugh. I wanted to think things through and make some sort of plan. I couldn't do it. Nothing came to my mind and my gears only spun uselessly.

Luffy gave Johnny another harsh shake, his own body trembling with rage. "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! She's our shipmate!"

Johnny shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "If you don't want to believe it, fine! But I saw it with my own eyes!"

Luffy was about to punch him again when a familiar voice distracted him and drew all our eyes.

"Who's your shipmate…Luffy?"

The six of us just stared at her. From the moment I saw her, I knew something wasn't right. At first glance, Nami looked casual—almost completely at ease. However, the longer I looked at her, the more obvious her tension became. Her brown eyes were cold and hard, but I could feel something beneath that look. I felt pain and it wasn't from my numbing arms.

Nami crossed her arms loosely, a staff in one hand and a glove covering the other. "Why did you come here?"

Luffy blinked in surprise as if the answer was obvious. "Whaddya mean? You're our shipmate! We came to get you!"

Nami scoffed. "What a nuisance. Shipmates?" Her eyes flashed darkly. "Don't make me laugh. You're a bunch of pathetic misfits."

Something then caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I looked at Sanji. He was beaming at Nami, almost wriggling like an excited puppy. Just watching him made my gut wrench. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he shot an arm up, waving enthusiastically at her. "Nami! It's me! Don't you remember? Come back to us!"

I had to clench my fist to keep myself from smacking him upside the head. Honestly, hadn't he heard a single word out of her mouth?

"You stay out of this!" Zoro snarled beside him. "You'll complicate things!"

"So?" Sanji retorted angrily. "Love is always a hurricane!"

Then I smacked him. "Will you just shut it?" I wanted to gag. He knew less about Nami than he did about me and he was saying he was in love with her. What the hell? I didn't even look at him to see his response. I merely folded my arms and ignored him. My action was slightly rougher than I had intended as my arms gave me a shock that was hard to keep the pain from my face. Somehow I did it, though.

Johnny bolted back to his feet and pointed menacingly at Nami. "I'm telling you, this woman is a witch! In order to get her meat hooks is some hidden treasure, she joined Arlong's pirates! She butchers people like pigs!" He had to pause to catch his breath, having just yelled for the entire world to hear. "She was rotten from the start! She made fools of us all, brothers! I saw this witch stab Brother Usopp to death with my own eyes!"

Nami barely batted an eye. "So what? You want to kill me?"

Johnny jerked back, stuttering incoherently. Obviously, he hadn't thought of that recourse.

"Right now," Nami continued, "Arlong is out to kill Roronoa Zoro and his crew because Zoro had to go and do something stupid." Her eyes narrowed. "You may have monstrous powers, but you're no match for a real monster."

"That's nothing to us," Zoro replied. So sayeth the one who did something stupid. "Where's Usopp?"

Nami hinted at a smile. "Usopp's feeding the fishes."

Zoro tensed and I knew what was coming. "Zoro, don't—"

"Cut the crap!" He charged her with his unsheathed sword already in hand.

Sanji had better reflexes than I thought. He was right behind him with a kick aimed for his head. "You're the one who'd better cut the crap!"

Zoro dodged only just barely and whipped around, his sword aimed at Sanji. He probably would have been more pissed off at Sanji, but he looked slightly preoccupied with keeping himself upright. He seemed alright until I looked at his eyes. They were resisting closing and his muscles twitched just enough to wake himself up when his eyes were phasing out of focus. It honestly scared me and I wondered what exactly he did for his wounds from Mihawk.

"What kind of swordsman attacks a young lady, Zoro?" Sanji bit off his words.

"Stay out of this, you love-struck fool!" Zoro snapped back.

Sanji relaxed and a smug grin came to his face. He gave a light chuckle. "After your humiliating defeat, it's no wonder you're in a foul mood."

Zoro's eyes instantly narrowed, causing me to tense up and suck in a lungful of air. I didn't want to see them fight. "What?" The venom in that word was intense. He raised his sword to Sanji's neck. That's when I noticed the tip of his sword quivering. I didn't think he would be able to handle a fight. "Hold your tongue or I'll send your head flying."

Sanji held his ground, completely at ease. "Try it," he dared, blowing wisps of smoke at Zoro. "You can barely stand."

"Brothers, this is no time to be arguing!" Johnny broke in. "This is a catastrophe!"

"He's right!" Nami declared. "If you want to fight each other, then sail somewhere far away and do it. We don't like outsiders sticking their noses into our business!" Her face was set grimly and her eyes were cold. "I only pretended to be your friend to get my hands on your loot. Now you're broke, so our friendship is finished. Take your boat back, find yourselves a navigator, and go look for your stupid One Piece!" She growled lowly. "Now get lost! I'm sick of the sight of you!" Her entire demeanor darkened. "Good-bye."

The silence after her words was horrible. It ached almost as badly as the pain in my arms. My brain was buzzing madly with trying to make a coherent thought against her. I guess I was in too much shock to think of anything.

Then, Luffy just fell over! I was about to run to his side amidst the cries of our shipmates, but I saw him tuck his hands behind his head casually and said, "Good night."

"Good night?" Yosaku exclaimed, mouth wide open.

"Now?" Sanji asked incredulously. "In the middle of the road?"

"I don't want to leave this island," Luffy replied with his eyes shut. "Those fish-heads don't scare me. Now, I'm a little sleepy…so I'm gonna take a nap."

I put a hand on my forehead and shook my head with a sigh. There were only two reasons I could think of that would allow a man to sleep in enemy territory—besides being unconscious: stupidity or true bravery. He was the epitome of a "fearless captain." Or at least so I thought. Wasn't quite sure.

"Suit yourself!" Nami snapped. "It's your funeral." She turned around and stomped off.

I was suddenly struck with the urge to talk to her myself so I followed her, leaving my crewmates behind. "Nami!" She said nothing, ignoring me as I caught up to her. I grabbed her arm, but she shook me off. "Nami, I—"

"I have nothing to say to you," she said coldly. "You're the last person who should be here. You know nothing about any of us!"

"That doesn't mean I _wouldn't_ be here." I went in front of her, making her stop. My thoughts were composing themselves as I went along. It felt like I was spitting out whatever came to mind. Surprisingly, it made sense. "Nami, if this has to do with Arlong—"

"Everything on this island has to do with Arlong!" She held her arms wide to emphasize the point. "You see all this? _This_ is his!"

"Not us," I said firmly. "We don't belong to him. Let us help you."

She was silent for a few moments, her eyes down. "You're right," she said finally. "You don't belong." She brushed past me and continued forward.

"Nami—" I was cut off by her staff which came whistling towards my head. I surprised myself by catching it. We stood there, looking at each other, for about three long breaths until my shaking hand let go of her staff. "I'd like to think of you as a friend." I hoped the hurt in my voice was obvious to her.

She glanced at me and then turned her back. I finally got a good look at her tattoo on her left shoulder, telling the world and me that she was a part of Arlong's crew. "Some taste in friends you have…" She started off again, but I didn't follow her. "Leave this island, Janeen, and take those stupid men with you."

* * *

_Who wants to talk to shdw? Press the button and do it! love~shdw_


	20. Waiting

_So, I'm glad to know that I wasn't the only one who thought last chapter was short. I guess you could say that it was my warm-up to get back in the swing of things. This should be much more to your likings. ^^_

* * *

My hand was still slightly zinging as I made my way back to my nearby crewmates. I could only shake it gently and flex my fingers to avoid agitating my arm. Looking at Luffy lying in the middle of the road and snoring away pleasantly made me smile despite the grim situation. I was just wondering how he could fall asleep so quickly when I noticed two absent bodies. "Where are Yosaku and Johnny?"

Zoro looked up from his sword briefly enough to look at me and then back at his sword. He was sitting in the road not far from Luffy. "They shipped out while you were with Nami. Said they didn't want to be decorations for Arlong Park."

I nodded, going by Sanji who was sitting below a tree. "Understandable. Nami basically said we should do the same thing, only not so nicely." I sat down, leaned against the tree, and gave a sigh. "I just wish she would let us do something to help."

"Why would she ask you?" Zoro asked harshly. "She doesn't know you."

I glared at him, but he still wasn't looking at me, making my efforts null. "Neither do you," I retorted icily. When he didn't reply, I folded my arms gingerly across my chest and leaned my head against Sanji's shoulder. My head was hurting and the rhythmic pounding felt like two people driving a spike through my head. I sighed again, closing my eyes. "Sanji…" I mumbled, "Why am I useless?"

"Useless?" He was surprised. "Why, who would ever call you that, angel?"

I waited for a few seconds for Zoro to pop in an, 'I would,' but it didn't come. Thankfully. "I am…" I mumbled again. "Cuz that's how I feel…"

"You're not useless, Janeen," he cooed, giving me a loving, gentle nuzzle. "You just haven't found your knack yet."

"If you feel that bad about yourself, why don't you just go back to that restaurant?" Zoro looked at us over his shoulder with cynicism dripping from every word.

My eyes narrowed. "Shut up, jerk face. I'm not talking to you."

He raised an eyebrow, still looking at me mockingly. "Jerk face? What kind of insult is that?"

"A mild one for when I don't want to say something worse." I almost spat at him, but contained myself, letting my words speak for me. "Besides, I think your mother is or was a very nice person and probably didn't cheat on her husband, so that takes two names I could call you off my list." I cocked my head in thought. "On second thought, make that three. This last one is worse than the other two." He bristled angrily and opened his mouth, but I continued, cutting him off. "And, to answer your question, if it means I don't have to deal with your crap, I'd gladly leave, but I have no means of transportation so you're stuck with me for the time being. Shut it."

"Why don't you visit Arlong?" he snapped. "I'm sure he'd take care of your problem faster than our ship can sail."

I glared at him furiously, speaking with my voice low. "Zoro, you are dangerously close to pissing me off. Congratulations on a job well done."

"Do I get a medal?"

I was about to answer when Sanji took hold of my arm, standing up and taking me with him. Apparently, he was tired of us fighting like a cat and dog while he sat in the middle. "Okay, that's enough from the two of you." He took me to another tree where we weren't facing Zoro. "Now, we'll sit here and, Zoro, shut up and don't make my angel angry."

I heard him mutter something. "Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that."

"Good."

My face flushed hotly and I wanted to say a whole slew of things that would make his ears burn and fall off, but, with a stern look from Sanji, I only huffed and sat down with my arms crossed. I pointedly stared down the road away from Zoro. He wasn't even in my wide periphery. Sanji sat beside me more calmly—with a coo to me even as he put his arm around me—and there was silence.

The silence gave me time to cool off and stare at the sky. If you've never watched the clouds before, try it. It's quite relaxing and you can even make a story out of what you see. The best ones are the weirdest.

There was a cat being pursued by a fish. The fish was tired of being hunted and almost eaten by the cat so it wanted payback. Then, a butterfly came and chased the fish away, saving the cat. The two became friends and played for hours by the beach with lots of waves crashing on the shore. They met a few other animals and even a flower. They were just about to meet a giant sea creature when Sanji finally spoke up.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" Zoro answered.

"Could Nami really have killed Usopp?"

I shrugged. "I don't think—"

"I told her she wasn't really a witch woman…" Zoro's voice reeked of a smirk. "Maybe she decided to prove me wrong."

Sanji twitched and I sighed. I was staying out of this one. I was tired of arguing.

"Witch woman…?" Sanji muttered. A low growl came from his throat. I was sure he was tired of arguing, too, and would do something stupid. He was getting to his feet when I thought I heard a voice calling to us from around the trees.

"Hey, did you hear—"

"Nami isn't a witch woman!" Sanji sprang at Zoro with a kick.

Zoro rose up at the same time to block it, using his sheathed sword as a sort of mini-shield for his forearm. "Can't you do anything but kick?" He and Sanji froze, realizing they hadn't made contact.

I sighed, covering my eyes. Usopp had come from out of nowhere and got his face stuck between Zoro's sheathed sword and Sanji's boot.

"He's alive," Sanji said weakly.

"Unless you just killed him, "Zoro replied.

They relaxed and Usopp fell to the ground, twitching, with blood drooling out his nose.

I clapped twice, getting to my feet. "Congrats, gentlemen." I went to Luffy and nudged him with my foot gently. "Cap'n, wake up and reunite with your lost crewmate."

Luffy stirred and sat up. "What?" came the question blearily. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of Usopp. "Usopp!" He scrambled over to him and picked him up. "Did Nami do this to you?"

Usopp only made a few noises as he came around, but Sanji pointed at Zoro. "Well, actually, it was Zoro…and me." His last two words were added rather quietly.

"It was you," Zoro said with a glare.

Usopp opened his eyes and brightened at the sight of captain. "Luffy, you came!"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah."

Sanji laughed weakly. "Um…I'm here, too…buddy."

Usopp didn't appreciate the sentiment, his face contorting angrily. "I'll get you for this, Sanji!" He calmed down and wiped the blood off his face. "But first, Nami…she saved my life!" He shook his head grimly. "She's got some ulterior motive for being with those Fish-Men. That's what I think!"

As he was speaking, I saw someone approaching us. She was a little taller than me—maybe 5'6"—and thin with nice curves. She had short blue-ish hair pulled back with a ribbon and matching blue eyes. She wore a tank top, dark pants, and sandals. I loved her tattoos. They were coils around her upper arm, up her shoulder, and across her chest. She had a coil in the shape of a heart on her breastbone.

"It's no use," she said, drawing the attention of the guys. "You'll never defeat Arlong."

Usopp turned and his eyes widened in surprise. "Nojiko."

Luffy's brow furrowed as he pointed at her. "Who's that?"

"Nami's older sister," Usopp replied.

"Adopted if I remember right," I muttered to myself, careful not to be overheard. I didn't want another uproar over my random facts that I knew but shouldn't have. I was busy piecing together what I remembered about her and Nami that I almost wasn't annoyed by Sanji's outburst about her stunning beauty. Almost.

"No use?" Zoro asked. "How come?"

"I'm asking you to leave and forget you were ever here," Nojiko said. "I'll explain everything…but you must leave this island."

Zoro and Sanji went and sat in the grass, but the rest of us remained standing. I, for one, was tired of sitting.

"We're all ears, Nojiko," I said with a stretch. It felt good to stretch, but it did give my arms a good zing.

"I don't care." Luffy's tone was surprising and left no room for arguing. "I'm not interested in her past." He gave an about-face and headed off down the road. "I'm going for a walk."

"What?" Usopp exclaimed. "You really don't want to hear this?"

"Nope. I'll pass."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, shifting my weight to one leg. I still had to get used to his quirkiness.

"What's with him?" Nojiko asked, looking after Luffy.

"Don't worry about him," Zoro said with a grin, leaning against a tree. "He's quirky." I almost jerked at the adjective. "We'll listen to your story. Though I doubt we'll learn much." Then, in the blink of an eye, he was asleep.

Nojiko raised an eyebrow. "Especially since you're asleep."

I face-palmed with a sigh and Usopp growled at him, waving his arms. "Hey, you said you'd listen!" He folded his arms stoutly, turning to Nojiko. "Well, _I'd_ like to hear what you have to say!"

"Me, too," Sanji said with a gleeful smile.

Nojiko looked between us all and a soft smile came to her face. "No wonder Nami's having a hard time…"

Nojiko went as great into detail as her memory allowed her. She told us about how Bellemère, an ex-Marine, took the two of them in. None of them were related by blood. Nojiko explained Nami's fascination with cartography, saying how her greatest wish was to chart the whole world.

The day that Arlong and his crew attacked, Nami, Nojiko, and Bellemère were in a fight and Nami ran away from home saying that she hated their family and wished she wasn't found by Bellemère. She had gone to Mr. Genzo, the head of Coco village, and had cooled off enough by the time that Nojiko came to get her for dinner. Then, Arlong arrived and demanded tribute from all the villagers—Coco and Gosa, the other village on the island that now was destroyed. It was money or death. Bellemère didn't have enough money for her family of three, so Mr. Genzo and the doctor tried covering for Bellemère, saying that she was cooking for them. That was when Nojiko and Nami found out there was no legally binding paper saying they were her children. However, Bellemère had too good of a heart and claimed her tribute as for Nami and Nojiko. Therefore, Arlong killed her as an "example" to the rest to pay them their due.

The pirates found Nami's charts of the island in the house and so they took her back with them. She became a part of their crew to draw ocean charts under the condition that if Nami could gather one hundred million Berries, she could buy back Coco village.

Nojiko stopped and gave a resigned sigh. "Ever since that day eight years ago, no one has seen Nami shed a tear. And she's never asked anyone for help." She looked down at the ground as she spoke. "She doesn't want anyone else to get killed by Arlong, like our mother was. Nami was only ten years old, but she refused to give in to despair… She resolved to live." She looked up at us again. "Can you understand what a painful choice that was for her?"

I nodded slowly, silently thinking. I would have had to swallow every last bit of pride and venom to join my parents' murderer and _not_ slit his throat when I got the chance. Nami relied on the promise of a Grand Line pirate and trusted him to keep it. To backstab her like I was quite sure he was going to do…it made me feel sick.

Usopp thumbed the side of his nose. "So, to make enough money to save the village…she joined the crew of the very creature who killed her mother…"

Sanji exploded to his feet, snarling. "That villain made my darling Nami suffer! I, Sanji, shall beat him to death!"

Nojiko gave him a nice thwack upside the head. I was quite tempted to second her.

"I came to ask you _not_ to do that!" She glared at Sanji as he rubbed his head painfully. "If you keep raving about Nami being your darling, the pirates will get suspicious and all of Nami's efforts will be undone." She gave us one final glance-over before turning to go. "Don't cause her any more pain."

We let her go in peace. None of us spoke up. None of us questioned her. However—

None of us left.

I sat beside Sanji, blowing out a stream of air. I wasn't sure what came next. Well, next was Luffy's order of either 'fight' or 'leave.' Knowing him the little bit that I did, it was most likely going to be 'fight.'

I heard Zoro stir behind me and I turned to see him stretch before opening his eyes sleepily. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?"

His relaxed look quickly turned grim. "I did until I woke up."

I shrugged his look off. I was getting used to it. "You know, you shouldn't scowl so much. You actually look human when you don't."

He gave a humph and looked away. "Thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind."

I looked at the ground, lightly rubbing my right arm. It tingled under my touch as if the muscles were just waking up from being numb. Honestly, I didn't know what my fighting condition was.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

Usopp startled me a little. He looked at my arm very worriedly, gesturing slightly. "Your arm. You've been rubbing it off and on since I got here."

"Oh, I…I hurt it…" I said, hesitantly lowering my hand. "I'll be fine, really."

"Fine?" Sanji snorted. "You could barely lift your arms two days ago and now you're saying you're 'fine'?"

I sighed. "Sanji, they're just bruised… They look worse than they feel."

"Even so, if I ever get my hands on the man who attacked my angel," Sanji said, clenching his fists with fire in his eyes, "I'll make him wish he was never born."

I thought I saw Zoro flinch out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't dare look with the way Sanji was glaring intently through me. I shook my head with another sigh. "Sanji—"

"You were attacked?" Usopp asked in amazement. "What happened?"

"It was just a sailor at the Baratie getting a little rough with me," I replied. It was hard to say that with Zoro right there. I had to actively push his name away so I wouldn't say it. "I'm just glad Zeff was there to help. That guy was a lot stronger than me."

"What did he do?" Usopp asked, his amazement and curiosity obvious. Then he remembered his manners. "Well, if you don't mind saying…"

I shook my head. "We were talking. I made him angry and he grabbed me." I thought about it for a few seconds and then shifted my shirt sleeve up my left arm—the one facing away from Zoro.

Usopp's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Wow! Who could—I mean—how could—are you—" He stopped and stared for a few seconds. "…Holy crap…"

"The other's practically the same," I said softly, looking down at my arm. The dark bruise of Zoro's hand was still a ring around my arm, but the edges were finally starting to lighten and fade.

Sanji looked, too, but not for very long. "At least it doesn't look as bad as it did two days ago…" he muttered.

My eyes narrowed and I stared at him evenly. I knew the look on his face. "Sanji, I've told you. Don't blame yourself. _I'm fine_."

He glanced at me then looked away again. "I'm still killing him when I see him. No man should dare do such a thing."

"I agree!" Usopp stated, folding his arms with a sense of finality.

I sighed and looked back at Zoro. He was still looking away with his hands behind his head. "Anything you want to add?" Subconsciously, I turned just enough so he could at least get a glimpse of the exposed bruise on my left arm.

He stiffly turned his head and looked me over, his expression not changing. "You said you made him angry… Did you mean to?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds as I recalled that evening. I remembered the hateful fire in his eyes when I uttered a name that I still had no recollection of. I shook my head slowly, keeping my eyes on him. "No."

As we stared each other down, we heard a shout coming from the direction of the village.

"OKAY!"

Zoro broke the stare and stood, holding his sheathed sword loosely. "That was Luffy."

The three of us stood as well. "Time to go, then," I said with a nod.

Zoro looked at me and I saw the corner of his mouth turn up. "Let's go."

* * *

_Love you all, thanks for your support, and I hope to post more soon! ~shdw_


	21. Confidence

_Yes...it's been forever. Please don't kill me! I was only doing what the blue monkeys were telling me to do! Unless it was really from the purple monkeys who were acting like servants but were really the ones in charge pulling the strings of the blue monkeys who were their puppets- Oooo...I hate those monkeys... It's kind of like finding a pink and green striped flamingo and getting in an argument over whether it's pink with green or green with pink... Umm... Enjoy!_

* * *

We found Luffy and Nami in the middle of Coco Village. It wasn't hard to spot them as they were the only two in sight. I figured the villagers had gone to Arlong Park and I could only pray that they weren't dead.

Nami sat in the road, tears streaming down her face and blood oozing down her side from a fresh wound on her left shoulder. Luffy's hat was atop her head. He stood nearby, his arms crossed and his hands fisted. His face was the most serious I had ever seen it. He was one step away from demanding blood; I was sure that would come when he saw Arlong.

He waited until we were near and then he moved to meet us. He glanced at me with a questioning look. I looked past him at Nami. She still hadn't moved, but she was looking at us over her shoulder. Not wanting to leave her there by herself (and not quite up to fighting uber-strong mermen), I patted Luffy's shoulder and went over to her.

"Let's go!" Luffy commanded.

The three guys responded in unison with a "Right!" and all four headed off to Arlong Park.

When they were gone, I knelt down beside Nami. She was shaking and looking down. Whether from blood loss or emotions, I didn't care. She needed my help either way.

"Come on," I said, gently touching her right shoulder. "Let's get that wound taken care of." I pulled her up a little, but she pushed me away.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Go away," she said sharply. "I don't want your help."

She was getting annoying with her stubbornness. "It's not a matter of what you want done," I retorted, feeling a little cross myself, "it's what has to be done. That wound will get infected if we don't do something."

"I know that." She stood on her own, holding her left arm to her side. "I'm saying I don't want your help." Nami started off away from me, Luffy's hat still on her head.

"I'm here to give it anyway, Nami." I followed her. "I can't help the guys so—"

She pulled her sectioned staff from out of nowhere and swung it at me. Without thinking, I raised my arm and blocked it. Instead of catching it like last time, it hit my forearm. It hurt like hell where it hit and it hurt like hell vibrating through my other bruising.

"Nami," I grunted, pushing back against the staff. My arm shook with pain. "Needing help more than once a day doesn't mean you're weak. It takes more guts to ask than to deny it."

It took a couple seconds, but her scowl faded and the pressure of her staff lessened. We both relaxed and I rubbed my new sore spot on my arm.

"It's a hard place to bandage myself," she said, not looking at me.

I smiled. "Not a problem. Your place?"

She glanced at me and I thought I saw a smile under that tear-stained mask. She gestured with her staff. "Through those trees."

"Let's go, then," I said, hooking my arm in hers and still smiling brightly. I was ready to do practically anything to keep her smiling and relaxed. Anything was better than her attacking me.

I would've said her place was pretty, but her house was shot to hell and her tangerine grove was in worse condition. All the damage looked recent, too. Nami ignored it all and went straight into her house. I followed quickly, trying not to cringe at my fast movements or at the chaos surrounding me. She found the bandages and I filled a bucket. She sat at the table and waited for me, propping her right elbow on the table with her hand cupping her chin.

"What did you mean by, 'you can't help the guys'?"

"Hm?" I gave her a confused look as I carefully carried the bucket to her and set it down on the table. "Oh, that. Well," I paused to think, dunking a cloth in the bucket and ringing it, "I got hurt a couple days ago. I don't really know if I could hold a weapon let alone use it. "Kind of hard if I don't have the strength."

"Why is that funny?" she demanded, glaring at me. "How can you laugh when you can't do anything?"

"I'm not saying I can't do anything," I said calmly, wiping away the crusting blood. "I'm helping you, aren't I? Besides, when the injuries go away, my strength returns. I just have to wait patiently 'til that happens." I honestly surprised myself with how easily the words came. The more I thought about it, the more I realized it was true. "Then I can show the big bad Zoro I'm not useless…" I muttered.

Nami laughed, breaking my train of thought. I stared at her, confused, until I realized I had spoken my thought aloud. "So you _are_ having issues with him! I was wondering what that was about when Luffy introduced us." She looked at me curiously. "What _was_ that about anyway?"

I shrugged, continuing my work. "I pissed him off is all. Apparently, it's not that hard to do." That was the short version and, by golly, I was sticking to it.

Nami nodded. "Yeah, he has a short fuse alright. Mostly, I stayed out of his way. Well, unless he was bothering me. Unlike Usopp, I'm not afraid to bite back."

"Usopp is a knee-knocker, isn't he?" I mused. "I thought he was only playing dumb, but, hey, what do I know?"

She laughed again and I joined in. It was nice to talk to another female for a change.

"Janeen?"

I hesitated briefly and then finished cleaning the wound. The tattoo of Arlong's pirates glared at me menacingly, but I put gauze over it and started wrapping her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Do you really not remember your past? Luffy told us so."

I took a bit to think. What could I remember? "I remember bits and pieces. I remember names, songs, random facts…but faces are hazy…same with voices. Some voices I can remember clearly, but most others are jumbles like I can't sort out whose voice is whose."

"Huh…sounds like an interesting experience…"

"Ha, you're telling me." I finished wrapping her shoulder good and tight, knotted it off, and patted it twice. "Now then, we good to go?"

She looked back at me, asking if I was serious.

I raised an eyebrow. "I ain't letting you go by yourself. I don't care if the boys are there; I'm sticking with you."

I saw a smile come to her face. She stood and grabbed her staff. "Let's do it." She held up her hand and I gave her a high-five.

"Let's go show 'em what we're made of—and it ain't sugar, spice, and everything nice." I grinned and so did she.

"Well, partly," she admitted, "but that's not all, right?"

I winked. "Right."

We nodded to each other and ran back through the village. We had some fishies to fry.

"Oh, and stop attacking me when I don't deserve it, okay?" I added.

She gave me a foxy look. "Who said you didn't?"

* * *

_New or just wishing to say hi? Drop me a review and/or PM!_

_luv~shdw_


End file.
